


Les Filles de Sappho - Tome 2

by Cinevorous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: Tome 2 de l'histoire "Les Filles de Sappho".Maintenant que Lexa et Clarke peuvent s'aimer librement, arriveront-elles à faire vivre cet amour ?Accompagnées d'Alie et de tous les membres de LFS, arriveront-elles à faire payer Jaha pour ses crimes ? Entre amour et soif de Justice, venez découvrir la suite des aventures d'Aphrodite et Vénus !
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa & Raven Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Anya

_**Bonjour chères lectrices ! Tout d’abord, je voulais vous dire que j’étais navrée de ne pas avoir pu vous offrir la suite de cette histoire pendant le confinement, ça nous aurait bien aidé à tenir… Mais pour une sortie de confinement je trouve que c’est aussi pas mal héhé ! A dire vrai, pendant le confinement j’ai écrit un nouveau roman que je compte présenter en maison d’édition, et j’ai eu ensuite beaucoup de mal à me remettre à cette histoire** _

_**Je vous poste le premier chapitre pour vous mettre en appétit, mais je n’ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais publier la suite et de si j’arriverai à poster régulièrement. Mais une chose est sûre, c’est que cette histoire est belle et bien en cours d’écriture et que je déclare ouverte la suite des aventures d’Aphrodite et Vénus !** _

_**Alors, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise, enjoy !** _

Je pose ma main sur le ventre nu de Clarke. Son crop-top en laine ne dupe personne, je sens une chair de poule sur sa peau. CLIC. Je pose à présent mes lèvres sur sa clavicule et dirige mon regard vers son décolleté. CLIC. Elle passe sa main derrière pour la poser sur ma nuque. CLIC. J’ajoute ma deuxième main, à présent j’enroule le buste de Vénus avec amour. CLIC.

— Lexa ?

— Oui ?

— Avant de retirer le haut de Clarke, tu veux bien te poster devant elle, coller ton front au sien, en mettant le bout de tes doigts sur le bas du pull ?

La demande très précise d’Anya me fait sourire. Alie nous avait envoyé une ébauche de scénario pour cette première séance photo officielle d’Aphrodite et Vénus. On sent la jeune réalisatrice à moitié à l’aise avec ce nouvel exercice. Elle a l’habitude de diriger des films, pas des shootings photo. De temps à autre, c’est Sinclair qui donne de sa présence pour nous indiquer une meilleure courbure du dos à prendre ou un profil à présenter plus qu’un autre.

Et c’est la seconde fois que sur le plateau Clarke et moi sommes aussi à l’aise. Je ne le suis pas totalement car je n’aime toujours pas l’exercice des photos — même si le fait de savoir qu’il ne sera pas suivi d’un tournage me détend un peu. En revanche, je sens ma partenaire parfaitement bien. L’alchimie qui règne entre nous nous permet de nous laisser aller et d’offrir à nos deux spectateurs des poses qui, je le sais, ravirons Alie. Cette dernière voulait avoir le premier mois de l’Empire d’Aphrodite et Vénus déjà prêt avant de mettre en ligne la toute première vidéo : le trio avec Raven. Nous avions, depuis ce trio destiné à sortir la première semaine du mois de janvier, déjà réalisé la vidéo duo pour la deuxième semaine, nous étions actuellement en train de réaliser la séance photo pour la troisième semaine, et avant la fin de l’année nous devions tourner la dernière vidéo, un autre duo.

La première vidéo duo d’Aphrodite et Vénus que Clarke et moi avions tournée quelques jours plus tôt avait été comme une consécration de notre réconciliation. A cause des révisions dues à ses examens trimestriels qui approchaient, nous n’avions pas pu nous retrouver dans l’intimité avant le tournage. Il avait donc constitué en un parfait lieu de « réconciliation sur l’oreiller ». Néanmoins, l’idée de lui avoir fait l’amour devant un public plutôt que dans l’intimité m’inquiète un peu encore aujourd’hui. Je redoute que, comme à nos débuts, nous n’arrivions pas à être nous-mêmes lorsque enfin nous aurons le temps de nous voir seule à seule. Mais je laisse là ces préoccupations pour revenir à l’instant présent.

Après une légère caresse sur sa hanche, je me sépare de Clarke pour me placer face à elle. Nous sommes toujours debout devant le lit king-size du studio au second étage. Alie avait décidé que ce serait la chambre officielle du couple. Je ne verrais donc plus jamais le premier étage. Pour répondre au désir d’Anya, je me place face à la blonde, j’entends quelques clics d’appareil photo qui m’apprennent que Sinclair est toujours autant passionné par son métier, et viens coller mon front contre celui de Clarke. J’agrippe le bas de son pull du bout des doigts et nous nous figeons pour laisser loisir au photographe de capturer l’instant. Après un moment, Clarke décide, de son initiative, d’enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Et plus les photos passent, plus elle a des propositions qui semblent ravir l’ensemble des participants. A force, moi aussi je me mets à avoir des idées.

Nous suivons néanmoins la trame de la pseudo histoire construite par la patronne. C’est le moment pour que j’aide ma partenaire à retirer son haut. Sinclair prend plusieurs photos du mouvement et en un rien de temps nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux en sous-vêtements. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de cette situation. D’ordinaire, lors des séances photos, toute l’équipe est sur le plateau. Là, l’intimité faussement créée par l’unique présence d’Anya et Sinclair, me gêne un peu. Comme si nous allions finir par coucher ensemble tous les quatre. Cela me ramène à mon passé, lorsque qu’après la mort de Costia, Alie me filmait seule et que nous finissions par faire l’amour elle et moi.

Je pousse Clarke sur le lit, elle tombe en arrière avec un petit rire. Nous recommençons la manœuvre plus de dix fois pour obtenir une photo exploitable.

— J’ai le tournis, s’exclame Clarke après son dernier rebond sur le lit.

— On peut faire une petite pause si tu veux, lui propose Anya.

— Non, ça va aller… C’était juste pour me plaindre !

Son ton espiègle nous tire un sourire à tous. Je grimpe la rejoindre et me poste à califourchon sur elle en me mordant la lèvre inférieure — cette morsure, par exemple, est de ma propre idée. Ses mains trouvent mes poignées d’amour, je dois me retenir pour ne pas foncer sur sa bouche. C’est là que je me rends compte que cette année, en espérant que cela ne soit qu’une année, à jouer l’amoureuse devant un public allait se révéler compliquer. A chaque fois que mon regard tombe dans celui de Clarke j’ai envie de l’embrasser avec fureur et passion, mais sous le joug d’un scénario, et sous les yeux d’une équipe, j’allais devoir faire des efforts.

Pendant que Sinclair évolue tout autour pour nous bombarder, je descends une bretelle du soutien-gorge en face de moi, Clarke finit par le retirer d’elle-même pendant que je me débarrasse du mien.

— Lexa, intervient Anya, si tu veux bien donner un baiser sur la culotte de Clarke.

Je m’exécute, puis l’ordre de nous déshabiller est donné. J’essaie pendant cinq minutes de faire abstraction du public, mais puisque nous devons mettre des arrêts entre nos positions pour les photos, c’est peine perdue. Il vaudrait mieux que j’applique une dissociation pareille à celle que nous avions instaurée avec Costia. Nous jouissions dans l’intimité et simulions à l’écran. Avec Clarke, il est évident que nous n’allons pas appliquer cette règle étant donné l’intensité de nos échanges sur les plateaux. Je peux néanmoins essayer de mettre mes sentiments de côté pour aujourd’hui et tenter de ne la regarder que comme Vénus.

Elle place son visage entre mes cuisses pour y déposer un baiser. Vénus m’embrasse vraiment, me forçant à retenir un souffle trop fort. Je ne me retiens néanmoins pas de m’agripper à la bordure du matelas, le soucis du détail plaira à Alie. Un baiser sur ma cuisse, ma main dans ses cheveux, un baiser sur le plat de mon ventre, ma poigne derrière sa nuque, une morsure d’un téton, ma main agrippe ses épaules. Nous nous embrassons. Réellement. Vénus s’évapore dans mon esprit pour laisser place à Clarke… Je n’y arriverais jamais… Mes entrailles ont bien trop saisie qu’il s’agissait de l’unique même personne. Nos bouches se dessoudent et nous nous regardons encore. « Je t’aime » veut lui crier tout mon corps. Ma vision se trouble et la nuit se fait.

J’entends Sinclair et Anya râler et je comprends que ce n’est pas mon esprit qui a disjoncté mais bien la lumière qui s’est évanouie. Je sens Clarke profiter de l’obscurité pour m’embrasser une dernière fois et elle se décolle de moi, avant que les yeux de tout le monde ne s’habituent à la pénombre et qu’ils s’aperçoivent que nous ne jouons plus.

— Je vais voir ! s’exclame Sinclair. J’ai les clefs du local dans la poche.

Il quitte la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. La lumière du couloir est éteinte elle aussi et à cet étage la lumière du jour ne peut pénétrer. Tout comme dans cette chambre dont les fenêtres donnent sur une autre pièce qui accueillent les projecteurs censés nous éclairer. Anya finit par attraper son téléphone pour en allumer le flash qu’elle dirige au plafond. Le blanc clair de la peinture reflète assez de la lueur pour que je puisse voir Anya venir vers nous.

— Je peux ? fait-elle en montrant le bord du lit.

Clarke et moi nous redressons, lui disant qu’évidemment elle peut s’asseoir près de nous. Mais avant de prendre place, Anya fait demi-tour pour attraper nos peignoirs au porte manteau.

— Merci, répond Clarke en se couvrant les épaules.

Je n’ai pas envie d’enfiler le mien mais je le fais quand-même. Je n’en vois pas l’utilité puisqu’il fait presque noir et que lorsque la lumière reviendra nous nous remettrons directement complètement à nu.

— J’ai entendu dire que le dossier contre Jaha avançait bien, lance Anya avec un désir réel de vouloir s’informer sur la situation.

— Oui, répond Clarke, il ne reste plus que mon témoignage…

On y voit un peu plus clair à présent et je distingue la honte sur le visage de la blonde. Honte qu’elle ne devrait pas ressentir mais qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver. Elle se sent salie par Jaha, et comme la plupart des victimes, elle se sent coupable.

— J’aurais bien aimé pouvoir plus contribuer à faire tomber cette ordure, ajoute Anya, mais comme je ne suis pas une actrice il ne m’a jamais touchée…

— Tu as témoigné de ce que tu avais vu, la rassuré-je, c’est déjà beaucoup. Tu accrédites la parole de certaines filles, et c’est de ça qu’on a besoin, croiser et recouper les faits pour qu’il ne puisse pas nier.

— C’est comme le principe du vote, ajoute Clarke. Un vote seul semble ne pas compter, c’est l’addition de tous les votes, de tous les témoignages, qui a un impact. Et j’apporte mon vote cet après-midi…

— Ça va aller.

Anya et moi l’avons prononcé en même temps. J’allie une étreinte à la parole en serrant les épaules de Clarke entre mes mains. Nous n’avions jamais réellement parlé de son témoignage. Roan serait là, et moi aussi, comme j’avais été présente avec chaque fille. Alie tenait à ce que je sois témoin et porte-parole.

— Vous avez trouvé un avocat ? s’enquiert la réalisatrice.

— Oui, lui répond tout de suite Clarke, le père de ma meilleure amie accepte de nous représenter. Il a beaucoup aimé l’idée d’Alie de monter un dossier de témoignages.

— Ça tombe à pique qu’il soit avocat !

— Oui, sur ce coup on a eu de la chance.

— Hé ! m’exclamé-je. On ne peut pas être perdantes sur tous les points. On a assez vécu de malheurs comme ça. Alors, réjouissons-nous d’avoir un avocat en lequel on puisse avoir entièrement confiance. Je pense qu’on peut même aussi se réjouir d’une future victoire.

— Tu sais ce qu’on dit, répond Anya, ne jamais crier victoire trop vite. Mais oui, c’est bien parti pour l’instant. J’espère vraiment que vous aurez gain de cause.

— Que nous aurons, rectifié-je.

— Je… j’ai du mal à m’inclure dans l’histoire…

— Le fait qu’il ne t’ait pas harcelée directement, rebondit Clarke, ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être avec nous.

— Ce n’est pas ça… Je m’en veux de n’avoir rien dit ou rien fait. Je ne l’ai vu mettre que trois ou quatre mains aux fesses depuis que je suis ici, mais c’était déjà trop. Et j’ai laissé couler.

— Comme tout le monde, se lamente Clarke, c’est à cause de sa position, pas d’une quelconque lâcheté.

— Oui mais, jamais je n’aurais dû me taire... pas après… Pas après ce que j’ai vécu moi-même. Je m’étais toujours jurée que je ne me laisserais plus faire et que je protégerai les autres, j’en ai été incapable…

A travers la lumière blanche de son flash je vois les traits d’Anya se déconfire. C’est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état, elle qui est d’habitude si joyeuse comparée à Indra qui se montre souvent sous un visage froid. Clarke glisse sur le matelas pour se retrouver aux côtés de la jeune réalisatrice. Je distingue leurs épaules entrer en contact, la blonde pose sa main sur le genou d’Anya.

— Toi aussi tu as été victime…

Clarke ne termine pas sa phrase, ne voulant sûrement pas prononcer de bêtises ou de vérité qui s’encreraient dans une réalité trop difficile en fusant dans l’air.

— Oui… Avant d’arriver chez LFS je travaillais déjà dans ce milieu, pour la pornographie plus classique. En tant que femme je n’ai jamais vraiment été laissé tranquille, mais à mon dernier poste c’était pire que tout… Je… Je vous passe les détails, mais j’ai dû démissionner parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de me rendre sur mon lieu de travail. Le mec en question s’est est sortie. Évidemment, j’ai rompu mon contrat avant de l’accuser… J’ai voulu fuir ce milieu mais je suis tombée sur une annonce d’Alie. Ce poste m’a sauvée en quelque sorte. J’ai pu arriver dans une ambiance de travail bienveillante et joyeuse. J’ai pu oublier ce que j’avais vécu. Alors, quand j’ai vu Jaha dépasser quelques limites, je suppose que j’ai préféré ne pas voir, pour ne pas faire remonter les souvenirs douloureux…

— Tu n’as pas le droit de t’en vouloir pour ça, la rassure Clarke. Ce n’est pas de ta faute et c’est légitime que tu aies préféré fermer les yeux.

C’est drôle. Alors qu’elle n’arrive pas à se pardonner, Clarke parvient à donner à Anya les conseils qu’elle devrait s’appliquer à elle-même. Je veux ajouter quelque chose pour appuyer les propos de ma petite amie mais la lumière qui se rallume nous interrompt. Comme gênée tout à coup par la luminosité trop grande, Clarke s’éloigne du corps d’Anya. Était-ce la pénombre qui nous avait permis d’avoir cette birbe de conversation ? Jamais je n’avais échangé avec Anya, et j’en avais appris en quelques minutes, plus qu’en toutes ces années.

— Les plombs avaient sauté, nous explique Sinclair lorsqu’il revient dans le studio. Je suppose que j’ai merdé en branchant un projo…

Il marmonne avant de ressortir.

— Le pauvre, le soutient Anya, Alie n’a pas pensé à payer un électro pour la séance photo. Je suppose que Sinclair se sentait capable de gérer sa lumière…

— Mais visiblement on ne lui a pas expliqué où brancher ses projos…

Nous rions face à la remarque de Clarke et je change de sujet :

— Il nous reste beaucoup de photos à faire ?

— Alie ne veut pas trop entrer dans les détails pour cette première palette de photographies. Elle a peur de perdre du temps à trier ou d’en proposer trop aux abonnés. On reste dans les préliminaires. J’ai encore besoin de clichés dans lesquels Lexa prend le dessus et c’est bon. Pour Clarke en position de dominante je pense qu’on a ce qu’il faut.

Le temps que Sinclair revienne, Vénus et moi nous débarrassons de nos peignoirs pour nous allonger sur le lit. Anya nous intime de changer de position, c’est donc mon corps qui se retrouve au-dessus. Heureusement, le photographe ne tarde pas, rester ainsi sous les seuls yeux d’Anya me parait étrange. Pour toute autre personne cela aurait d’ailleurs constitué en une scène totalement ubuesque. Mais Sinclair pénètre dans la pièce, empoigne son appareil photo et attend la permission de sa réalisatrice avant de dégainer.

Ma bouche se dépose sur celle de Clarke avec mon envie habituelle. Cependant, la coupure de courant m’a apaisée et j’arrive à garder mon sérieux. Le baiser n’est qu’un simulacre pour les photos, pas de langues sensuelles. Je dépose mes lèvres sur sa clavicule. CLIC. J’embrasse un sein. CLIC. Je creuse la ligne de ses abdominaux avec le bout de mon nez. CLIC. Le bout de ma langue contre sa cuisse. CLIC. Je remonte capturer sa bouche, ma main contre son sexe fade. CLIC.

— Ça suffira pour aujourd’hui, annonce Anya.

C’est comme si elle avait voulu prévenir la montée d’excitation de Clarke dont la chaleur commence à irradier entre les jambes. Je retire ma main, la laissant sur sa faim, et je m’étire avant de me redresser. Nos yeux se croient, Clarke me sourit. Une sourire sincère qui me fait fondre. Je ne suis plus l’image sur papier glacé qu’elle a idolâtrée pendant des années, n’est-ce pas ?

Sinclair pose un peignoir sur les épaules de ma partenaire, Anya m’aide à enfiler le mien. Je regroupe nos vêtements pour en former une boule sommaire et les serre contre moi. En tournage, c’est Nathan qui se charge des vêtements, mais puisque nous ne sommes que quatre aujourd’hui...

— Tu veux de l’aide pour remballer ?

Anya propose son aide au photographe qui la gratifie d’un sourire redevable. Nous les saluons et nous échappons pour revenir en loge. Clarke s’affale sur la banquette, on dirait qu’elle est exténuée. Pourtant nous n’avons pas transpiré. La douche se révèle même une idée inutile. Je pose les vêtements au sol et m’accroupis face à elle en glissant ma main sur son genou dénudé.

— Ça va aller Clarke. Il n’y aura que des personnes qui sont déjà au courant de ce qui t’est arrivé. Alie a été plus que bienveillante avec toutes les autres filles qui ont déjà témoignées. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire, mais certaines ont pleuré, et je peux te jurer qu’à aucun moment Alie ou moi n’avons porté un regard accusateur, dur, ou qui les aurait mises mal à l’aise. Tu te doutes bien que Roan, vu comme il t’a défendue, saura créer une atmosphère sécurisante lui aussi.

— Tout ça je m’en doute, d’accord. Mais le jour du procès ? Ou lorsqu’on devra témoigner à la Police ? Seront-ils tous aussi bienveillants ?

— C’est pour ça qu’on a monté un dossier avec tous les témoignages. Pour permettre à celles qui n’en auront pas la force de ne pas raconter de vive voix leur histoire à des inconnus.

— Mais je suis une des seules qu’il a tentées de violer, on voudra que je parle…

— S’il n’y avait qu’une fille qui devait parler, ce serait moi. Et je suis prête à porter ce rôle sur mes épaules. Je me suis suffisamment laissée embobiner durant toutes ces années. J’en ai fini avec le silence. Mais tu n’es pas obligée d’aller dans des zones qui te mettent mal à l’aise. Et quoique tu décides, je serais là.

Ma main avait glissé doucement sur sa cuisse, dans un geste affectif uniquement. Mes yeux avaient trouvé les siens. Son regard penaud me tord les tripes. Moi aussi je me sens coupable. Si j’avais parlé plus tôt, Jaha ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Sa tristesse et sa peur aujourd’hui, j’en suis l’entière responsable. Même si je n’ai pas réellement tué Costia, même si c’était un accident, même si j’ai enfin accepté l’idée que je ne l’ai pas assassinée, mon esprit n’arrive pas à se soustraire à l’idée que, pour l’agression de Clarke, je suis responsable. Comme si les tourments de mon cerveau avaient eu besoin de se trouver de nouvelles horreurs pour s’en accuser et se fustiger. Je me suis tant habituée à me détester que c’est devenu un mécanisme vital. Je n’en ai pas encore fait part à Clarke, mais j’espère en être capable un jour et qu’elle m’aide à me voir autrement. Ce n’est néanmoins pas le moment. Pas tant que Jaha ne sera pas derrière les barreaux.

La main de Clarke vient se poser sur la mienne, elle l’attrape et la décolle de sa cuisse pour l’amener jusqu’à sa bouche. Elle embrasse chacun de mes doigts, les uns après les autres, avec la même quiétude. Puis, par un petit mouvement sec, elle me force à me redresser et m’attire à elle. Le magnétisme de nos passions initie un baiser que je n’avais pas prévu. Je sens qu’elle cherche à se revigorer au travers de cet échange. J’arrête l’instant pour me poser à ses côtés.

— On y va alors ? propose-t-elle.

— On s’habille avant peut-être !

— C’était évident Lexa !

Nous rions doucement. Je sens ses membres tremblant lorsqu’elle s’habille. Je dois même l’aider à boutonner correctement son chemisier. Ses paumes sont moites. J’enroule mes doigts avec les siens avant que nous sortions de la loge.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, lui dis-je, personne ne va te juger, tout se passera bien.

Un sourire étire le coin gauche de sa bouche. Elle délie nos doigts pour venir caresser ma joue.

— Merci de prendre soin de moi.

Je lui fais un clin d’œil et nous sortons.

Roan est devant le bureau d’Alie.

— Je n’ai pas osé frapper, avoue le jeune homme sans salutations, et en même temps j’avais peur de tomber sur Jaha.

— Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être stressée, ironise Clarke.

— Je veux faire au mieux pour vous venir en aide…

Et comme si notre présence lui en avait enfin donné la force, il toque. La voix de la directrice nous invite à entrer. Alie est surprise de nous voir tous les trois arriver en même temps. Trois fauteuils sont placés face à son bureau, dos au mur de photos. Clarke prend place au milieu. Je me tourne vers les photos avant de m’asseoir. En noir et blanc, Aphrodite et Vénus trônent au centre du mur. Deux photos plus grandes que les autres qui les entourent. Chacun de ces visages a déjà témoigné. Aphrodite la première, Vénus la dernière. Les souveraines ouvrent et ferment le bal. Entre temps, les récits ont été éprouvants. Chacune a eu sa façon de raconter son histoire, chacune a eu un ressenti différent de la situation. Si Ontari n’avait écopé que de mains aux fesses, elle avait pourtant semblé beaucoup plus touchée qu’Harper qui avait dû subir deux baisers volés dans le cou accompagnés d’une main habile de Jaha glissant sous son peignoir. J’avais été étonnée et très énervée d’apprendre tous ces faits. Les mains aux fesses, les yeux dans le décolleté, j’étais au courant, tout le monde l’était, mais les filles n’avaient jamais osé se raconter entre elles la véritable teneur des attaques du bourreau. Moi qui vois rarement Jaha dans les locaux, j’avais été loin d’imaginer qu’il avait autant croisé la route de toutes les autres pour en arriver à ce point. Je suis sûre alors qu’il évitait soigneusement de se rendre à LFS en mes jours de tournages, pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur moi dans les ruines des anciens locaux, pour me faire croire que j’étais la seule. Il savait que les filles ne parleraient pas, ou si peu, il savait qu’il pourrait faire passer les petits mots glissés entre actrices pour des ragots. Et Alie l’avait aveuglément cru.

Le témoignage de Gaïa m’avait aussi étonnée. Jaha avait plusieurs fois tenté de la coincer le soir lorsqu’ils prenaient le même métro. Selon la jeune fille, il n’avait jamais vraiment rien fait de très poussé à cause des témoins oculaires. Il ne s’était donc pas limité aux locaux et au lieu de mort de Costia.

— Jaha ne t’a toujours pas contactée ?

Alie vient de me sortir de ma rêverie. Je me tourne face à son bureau.

— Non, j’ai peur qu’il se doute de quelque chose.

— Ou depuis qu’il a touché à Clarke, intervint Roan, il a peut-être pris peur.

— Pourtant, il vient toujours travailler comme si de rien n’était, répond Alie.

— C’est étrange, surenchéris-je, mais le mois de décembre n’est pas encore tout à fait fini, et il pourrait aussi bien décider de me voir en début d’année. Je t’enverrai un message dès qu’il m’aura contactée, Alie.

— Bien. De toute façon, tant qu’il vient travailler, c’est qu’on l’a toujours sous la main.

— Vous savez si…

Roan hésite avant de formuler sa pensée.

— Vous savez s’il a touché d’autres filles depuis le début du recueillement des témoignages ?

Sa question me rappelle qu’aujourd’hui n’est pas uniquement le témoignage de Clarke, mais aussi celui de Roan. J’avais été présente également avec chaque membre des équipes et du personnel. Les hommes n’avaient fait que répéter et confirmer les propos des femmes. Les sexes sont bien définis dans cette affaire et pourtant, nous sommes sur un pied d’égalité. Tout le monde veut que Jaha finisse derrière les barreaux.

— J’ai parlé avec Raven, réponds-je au cameraman, elle m’a dit que certaines filles avaient peur de le fuir, comme si par ce geste de protection elles mettraient la puce à l’oreille de Jaha. Mais visiblement, il n’a pas retenté le coup. Aucune main aux fesses, aucun regard lubrique. Je pense vraiment que maintenant que Roan l’a démasqué, il se tient à carreaux.

— Tant mieux ! s’exclame Alie avec vigueur. Alors, Clarke, je crois que c’est à ton tour… Sauf si tu veux laisser parler Roan avant.

— Non, répond la blonde, je vais raconter point par point ce que j’ai vécu. Ensuite, je laisserais Roan donner sa version.

— Comme tu préfères, je t’écoute.

Alie actionne le petit enregistreur dont elle se sert depuis le début de cette enquête et s’arme d’un stylo et de son carnet que je connais bien à présent. Après chaque entretient, elle ré-écoute les témoignages pour les taper au propre sur son ordinateur. Dans le carnet, elle écrit les réactions physiques et émotionnelles survenues au cours du récit. Elle tient à être la plus précise possible.

Clarke se racle la gorge et commence d’une voix peu assurée.

_**Avec ce début, les bases de ce deuxième tome sont posées. On fait la peau à Jaha et l’Amour de Lexa et Clarke ne fera que croître !** _

_**J’espère vous retrouver vite pour la suite.** _


	2. Alie III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne pensais pas poster le chapitre 2 si vite mais le voilà bel et bien ! Au programme, une discussion avec Alie, que j’aime beaucoup dans cette histoire, et une fin de chapitre qui fait augmenter la température…  
> Enjoy !

— Donc Roan, demande Alie sur un ton très sérieux, tu confirmes que Jaha était sur le point de violer Clarke ?

— Oui, il n’y avait aucun doute sur la situation. Quand j’ai ouvert la porte, il était sur elle, menaçant, les mains sur sa peau nue. Rien n’aurait pu l’arrêter.

Je vois Clarke frémir à cette dernière information. Sans l’arrivée de Roan, Jaha serait-il allé jusqu’au bout ? L’idée me répugne et me révolte.

Alie éteint l’enregistreur et ferme son carnet. L’entretient avait été rondement mené, au fil de son récit, Clarke avait fini par prendre de l’assurance. Elle avait bien compris qu’elle ne craignait rien entourée de nous trois. Que Jaha ne pourrait franchir la porte pour lui faire du mal.

Roan, Clarke et moi nous levons pour sortir.

— Lexa, je peux te parler seule cinq minutes ?

— Je t’attends en bas, me dit Clarke en sortant à la suite de Roan pour me laisser avec Alie.

Au lieu de reprendre place sur mon siège, je force Alie à se lever en me dirigeant vers le mur de photos. Je passe le doigt sur le cadre de mon portrait.

— Avec les témoignages de Clarke et Roan je peux enfin finaliser le dossier et le transmettre à l’avocat.

— Tu vas lui envoyer par mail ?

— Non, je le rencontre lundi prochain pour lui remettre en main propre. Ce serait trop risqué avec Jaha qui a accès à mon ordinateur. Je garde toutes mes retranscriptions sur un disque dur que je ramène chez moi le soir.

— J’espère vraiment qu’il ne se doute de rien.

— Et au pire. Il engagera un avocat lui aussi. Je compte bien me battre.

— Merci Alie.

— C’est la moindre des choses.

Je délaisse mon portrait quand je sens les mains d’Alie se poser sur mes hanches. Son menton se cale sur mon épaule. Une main lâche mon flanc pour pointer la photo de Vénus.

— Clarke est une personne merveilleuse, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Je ne permettrai plus qu’on vous fasse du mal. J’investirai tout l’argent de la société pour mettre Jaha en prison s’il le faut.

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Oui, c’est son rôle en tant que notre protectrice et employeuse. Elle s’est juré de s’occuper de notre bien-être en montant Les Filles de Sappho. Elle avait manqué à son devoir à cause de mon silence, de notre silence.

— C’est pour m’enlacer que tu voulais me voir seule ? lui demandé-je finalement.

Un petit rire qui lui échappe me fait sentir son souffle chaud contrer ma nuque. Elle se décolle de moi et attrape mes épaules pour me forcer à lui faire face.

— Lorsque Jaha sera parti, j’aurais besoin d’un nouveau bras droit. Je vois comment tu t’occupes de chaque fille, comment tu as su les épauler pendant les entretiens, comment, aussi, tu es proche de certains membres de l’équipe. Tu n’as peut-être pas encore toutes les capacités requises pour ce poste, mais je te formerai. Je sais que le métier d’actrice ne te convient pas vraiment, alors…

— Mais, et Aphrodite et Vénus ?

— Tu n’es Aphrodite que jusqu’aux prochaines élections.

— Il y a de fortes chances que je gagne, tu le sais. Et Clarke aussi.

— La patronne de LFS peut très bien trafiquer les résultats, me répond-elle avec un clin d’œil. Plus sérieusement, j’aimerais éviter. Mais je peux aussi faire en sorte d’ériger Raven à ta place, en la mettant plus ou moins insidieusement en avant tout au long de cette année. On sait toi et moi que c’est ce qu’elle désire.

— Calife à la place du Calife, oui… Mais, je… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais te séparer de moi. Après tout, je suis le visage de ta société depuis le début. LFS, c’est moi.

Je ne veux en aucun cas paraître prétentieuse en disant ces mots, mais je sais qu’Alie me comprend. Sans Costia, ni moi, Les Filles de Sappho n’auraient jamais vue le jour.

— Depuis le début, je prépare ton départ. Votre départ. En postant nos premières vidéos, je savais très bien qu’un jour Costia et toi partiriez. Je n’avais pas prévu que Costia… s’en irait de la sorte, et que tu porterais la gloire sur tes seules épaules. Il est temps que je te libère. Tu mérites mieux comme vie Lexa. Et je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte sans argent, alors je te propose de devenir mon associée. Tu resteras le visage des Filles de Sappho à jamais, à mes côtés.

— Tu produis des films pornographiques mais tu estimes qu’une femme mérite mieux que d’être actrice dans ce milieu ?

— Ce monde a ses torts et ses avantages. Je sais qu’aucune fille, pas même Raven, n’est ici à cent-pourcent de son plein gré. Il y a toujours un détail, énorme ou minuscule, qui a amené les actrices à pousser les portes de mon bureau pour signer leur premier contrat. Elles méritent toutes mieux. Avec mon entreprise, j’essaie de rendre leur période d’égarement plus agréable, fructueuse et rentable. Mon but n’est pas de les garder indéfiniment, mais qu’elles finissent par voler de leurs propres ailes.

— Tu es consciente qu’il peut être difficile pour une ancienne actrice du X de trouver un nouvel emploi ?

— C’est pour ça que j’accompagne toutes celles qui s’en vont. Mais tu nous éloignes du sujet Lexa. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Peut-être que tu n’as pas envie de faire partie d’une société qui manipule l’image de la femme pour le plaisir des hommes, je le comprendrais. J’en fais parfois moi-même des insomnies épouvantables !

Sa manière de l’avouer me fait rire. Finalement, Alie est comme toutes les actrices, pas totalement ici de son plein gré. Elle aussi, quelque chose, une force au-delà de la Nature, qu’elle ne comprend pas elle-même, l’avait poussée vers ce milieu à moitié sordide d’exposition du corps de la femme. Pornographie féministe, hein ?

— Bien sûr que je prendrai la place de Jaha avec joie. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de travailler aux côtés de ma meilleure amie.

Ma réponse et son titre la font sourire. Je peux de nouveau la considérer comme ma sauveuse, ma meilleure amie, celle qui avait tant fait pour moi depuis le début de ma majorité.

— Ce serait un honneur, me répond-elle émue.

— Mais d’abord, on se débarrasse de cette ordure !

— Oui !

Dans un mouvement qui me surprend, Alie fait pression sur mes épaules pour m’attirer à elle. Nos bustes se cognent avec violence, ses bras entourent mon dos avec douceur et chaleur. Je me surprends à passer mes mains dans son dos. Son odeur et sa chaleur m’ont manqué. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de l’étreinte. Un souvenir que je n’aurais pas voulu voir à cet instant me revient en mémoire. Je mets un terme à l’échange pour prendre mes distances avant de lui poser la question. Elle ne s’offusque pas de mon geste de recul. Je jette un œil au portrait de Clarke et je me lance :

— Tu as dit à Charmaine qu’on avait couché plusieurs fois ensemble, toi et moi, après la disparition de Costia ?

La question plombe l’atmosphère en un quart de seconde. Le regard d’Alie s’assombrit. Elle retourne vers son bureau pour marquer encore plus la distance physique.

— Je… Je ne te l’ai jamais dit, mais à l’époque déjà, Charmaine pensait que j’avais une liaison avec toi, ou Costia. Dans ses meilleurs jours elle m’accusait de coucher avec vous deux en même temps. Elle ne savait pas encore que je voulais vous filmer en train de faire l’amour qu’elle s’imaginait déjà des scènes obscènes… Je suppose que pendant toutes ces années sa jalousie ne s’est pas envolée comme par magie. Alors, je lui en parlerai, mais j’attends le bon moment. Et toi Lexa ? Clarke est au courant ?

— Non… Je… Je n’ai même jamais pensé à le lui dire. Personne ne sait. Pour moi, ce qui se passait à l’époque entre nous ne signifiait rien. On était perdu dans un schéma cyclique néfaste qui nous faisait faire n’importe quoi. La disparition de Costia, l’obligation de continuer à tourner, la perte de Charmaine, le vide, le manque. Il ne pouvait en résulter que des parties peu glorieuses de jambes en l’air.

— D’ailleurs, ce n’était que du sexe pour le sexe, pour atteindre l’orgasme et tout oublier.

— Un peu comme une drogue.

— Un peu comme une drogue, répète Alie avec un regain de joie. Alors on oublie ? Enfin, je veux dire. C’est du passé ?

— Oui. Erreur de période sombre. C’était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu aimes Charmaine et…

— Tu aimes Clarke.

— Oui…

— Alors, il faudra un jour lui parler de ce passé que nous avons en commun.

— Je le ferai.

Alie me sourit et finit par se détendre totalement.

— Ça va mieux entre Clarke et toi, je me trompe ?

— Tu ne te trompes pas. On a enfin réussi à se parler. Je me suis pardonnée beaucoup de choses, je lui en ai pardonnée également. Tu sais Alie… Je crois que je pourrais l’aimer beaucoup plus que Costia, beaucoup plus…

— Tu le mérites, et elle aussi.

C’est la première fois que j’exprime cette pensé à voix haute. Je n’y avais d’ailleurs jamais vraiment réfléchi. Mais c’est une évidence, Clarke est en train de prendre une place dans ma vie que j’avais cru condamnée à tout jamais. La culpabilité sur la mort de Costia envolée, je suis de nouveau capable d’aimer sans condition. Et cet amour tombe sur cette blonde. Je suis gênée de m’être livré à Alie de la sorte. Meilleure amie oui, mais nous avons du temps à rattraper et je ne veux pas brûler les étapes.

— Je vais y aller Alie, ça fait beaucoup plus que cinq minutes. Clarke doit m’attendre, même si j’espère que ton cameraman lui tien compagnie.

— C’est un peu ton cameraman aussi.

— Bientôt.

Cette fois, c’est moi qui lui fais un clin d’œil. J’avance vers la porte mais Alie m’arrête avant que je ne l’ouvre.

— Prends soin de Clarke, elle va en avoir besoin. Mais prends aussi soin de toi, et de vous.

— Promis.

En bas, Roan et Clarke semblent avoir une discussion endiablée avec Emori. Toujours dans les escaliers, je les observe de loin. Le sourire de Clarke est radieux, il illumine son visage et contraste avec la peur que ces dernières heures avaient plaquée sur ses traits. Roan, toujours un peu timide, semble taquiner Emori d’un niveau encore plus élevé que le mien tant la jeune réceptionniste a le feu aux joues. Je finis ma descente et donne de ma présence. Mon raclement de gorge tire Emori d’un mauvais pas qui peut s’extirper des remarques du cameraman pour m’ouvrir le passage.

— Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais, Lexa, sauve-moi !

Sa demande désespérée confirme mes doutes.

— Allons Roan, dis-je en posant ma main sur l’épaule du gaillard, laisse les femmes tranquilles veux-tu ?

— Pardon capitaine. Toujours un plaisir de rire avec toi Emori !

Tout le monde pouffe et nous saluons la jeune femme avant de nous retrouver dehors.

— Je vous laisse, dit Roan en amorçant un départ.

— Merci, le hèle Clarke pour le retenir. D’avoir été là, aujourd’hui et…

— C’est normal, répond-il avant qu’elle ne finisse sa phrase.

Il s’en va sans rien ajouter de plus. Nous le regardons partir et je me rapproche de Clarke pour lui prouver ma présence. Je passe une main dans son dos, son air rieur s’efface pour revenir à la dure réalité. C’est même au-delà. Lorsque ma main remonte vers sa nuque, une larme s’échappe pour venir s’écraser sur le sol sec. La goutte forme une cercle irrégulier sur le bitume. Unique et seule larme. Je me mets face à elle et pose mon front sur le sien. Ses yeux se ferment, je la regarde toute proche.

— Tu as réussi Clarke.

— C-comment tu as fait toi ? Pour ne pas être aussi émue ?

— Après mon témoignage ? Parce que j’ai déjà trop pleuré sur mon sort. C’était enfin la libération que j’attendais depuis des années. Qu’Alie soit au courant de tout, c’était ce dont mon corps et mon esprit avaient besoin.

— Alors je suis faible.

— Pas du tout ! Je t’interdis de penser ça de toi.

— Ça aurait dû être mon exutoire aussi.

— Non, ce n’est pas la même situation. C’est normal que tu te sentes encore mal. Et si tu veux, on peut en parler. Mais quelque chose me dit que pour l’instant tu as besoin de penser à autre chose.

— Je crois oui…

— Tu aimerais aller au cinéma ?

— Je ne sais pas si je devrais, je dois encore réviser… Et demain j’ai cours tôt.

— Tu veux passer à la maison ? Promis, je ne te retiendrai pas trop tard.

— Oui, je pense que c’est une bonne idée. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas retrouvées seules.

Dans les transports, sur le chemin, sa main se glisse dans la mienne avec une simplicité qui me réchauffe le cœur. Son envie de nous afficher en publique fait taire pendant quelques instants la peur qui gronde au creux de mon estomac. La prochaine fois que nous ferions l’amour, serait-ce le même fiasco qu’à nos débuts ? Je n’avais aucune idée derrière la tête en l’invitant chez moi, mais la façon dont allait finir la soirée était évidente. Nous brûlons de désir l’une pour l’autre à chaque instant.

Il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsque nous passons le pas de ma porte. Clarke pose nos affaires au porte-manteau et trouve la direction de mon lit sur lequel elle s’allonge avec nonchalance. Je la rejoins simplement et pose ma tête contre sa clavicule pour me blottir dans ses bras. Sa main innocente pour le moment, caresse mes cheveux avec lenteur.

— Avec tout ça Lexa, tu as commencé à chercher un nouvel appart ?

— Alie m’a conseillé une ou deux agences, mais je n’ai pas encore regardé. J’ai l’impression qu’à tout moment Jaha peut encore venir voler mon argent. Même si Alie s’engage à couvrir mes frais jusqu’au fin mot de cette histoire.

— Fais-voir ton ordi.

— Clakre…

Elle se redresse en me poussant sur le côté et fait un signe de la main. Je souffle et me lève pour aller prendre mon ordinateur portable. Je l’allume et lui dépose sur les genoux. Nous nous adossons au mur et je suis bien forcée d’entrer le nom d’une des agences dans un moteur de recherche.

— Des envies concernant le quartier ?

— Mmh, j’aime bien celui-ci, ou alors peut-être pas trop loin de chez Alie !

Ma dévotion à ma patronne, et amie, la fait ricaner. Elle entre l’arrondissement dans le site et une multitude d’annonces s’offrent à nos yeux.

— Des exigences quant au loyer ?

— Je me disais… Si on gagne le procès et que Jaha doit me rembourser tout l’argent qu’il m’a extorqué, je pourrais peut-être avoir un apport pour acheter…

— Donc tu y as tout de même penser ! Acheter est une très bonne idée ! Et la taille ?

— Oh, pas plus de cinquante mètres carrés, je n’ai pas besoin d’un grand espace pour vivre.

Clarke change les critères et lance une nouvelle recherche. Nous passons en revue les différentes annonces en faisant des commentaires plus ou moins désobligeant sur certains appartements. Les prix me font chavirer le cœur, peut-être qu’il serait préférable que j’aille vivre en banlieue finalement. Je n’avais aucune idée du salaire de Jaha et de celui qu’Alie voudrait me donner lorsque je prendrai sa place.

— Clarke ?

— Oui ?

Elle se retourne pour me dépose un léger baiser au coin de la bouche.

— Alie m’a proposé de prendre le poste de Jaha, si je ne me fais pas réélire Aphrodite dans un an.

— Oh ! Mais c’est super !

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

— Si je ne suis pas élue Aphrodite mais que tu es élue Vénus…

— J’ai le droit de rompre mon contrat quand bon me semble, tu sais, c’est dans les closes. Peut-être que je continuerais à être Vénus un temps, peut-être que je ne serais pas élue. D’ici un an, je suis sûre qu’Alie saura trouver une solution pour se retourner si nous partons toutes les deux. Je ne compte pas être actrice toute ma vie, j’espère bien avoir mon diplôme et me consacrer à la peinture figure-toi ! Et regarde, mes tableaux de ton corps seront très bien mis en valeur sur ce mur blanc !

Son doigt va cogner contre l’écran de l’ordinateur, sur la photo d’un grand salon illuminé par une baie vitrée.

— Tu cherches un appart pour nous Clarke ?

— Je crois que c’est encore trop tôt pour ces choses-là, du moins pas tant que je n’aurais pas mon diplôme. Mais tu penses bien que je vais squatter un maximum chez toi Lexa ! Sauf si tu veux me faire l’amour dans ma chambre d’adolescente, avec mes parents à côté…

Son regard coquin se tourne vers moi. Mon cœur explose, longtemps que je ne m’étais pas imaginé emménager avec une fille. Elle baisse l’écran de l’ordinateur et le dépose sur le sol avant de retourner contre moi. Sa main trouve ma joue pour l’effleurer avec tendresse. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et c’est bientôt sa bouche qui trouve sa place entre mes lèvres affamées.

D’abord, nous nous embrassons comme deux adolescentes séparées depuis des semaines et qui se retrouvent enfin dans l’intimité d’une chambre, entre coups de langue et caresses sur les hanches, les retrouvailles s’annoncent douces et intimes, puis, Clarke saute le pas en se hissant sur mon corps, le geste lui laisse le loisir de glisser sa main sous mon haut. Sa paume chaude entre en contact avec mon ventre déjà bouillant, la fusion parfaite pourrait produire de la lave incandescente. Il lui faut peu de temps pour atteindre ma poitrine.

— Tu n’as pas de soutien-gorge… chuchote Clarke dont les doigts viennent de tomber sur un téton.

— Je n’en mets pas toujours…

L’idée semble lui plaire et elle s’empresse de caresser un peu plus mes seins. Le désir montant, mes doigts s’amusent à venir caresser ses hanches et à glisser sous son pantalon pour trouver ses fesses frissonnantes.

Après un long moment, nos langues à présent maladroites, sont forcées de se dessouder pour nous permettre de nous mettre à nue. Mon sweat est le premier à partir, je ne laisse pas le temps à Clarke de tenter à baiser sur mon ventre, je lui retire son pull et aussitôt son soutien-gorge, je veux voir sa poitrine opulente. J’arrive à voler une léchouille sur un mamelon avant qu’elle ne me repousse d’une main ferme contre le matelas pour venir déboutonner mon jean et le faire glisser, la culotte venant avec, le long de mes cuisses. Elle se débarrasse elle-même du sien et de son ultime sous-vêtement, sous mon œil gourmand. Son sexe s’offre à mon regard comme une évidence. Là, sous la lumière orangée de mon appartement, il montre beaucoup plus de chaleur que sous celles blafardes du studio. Elle reste en suspend un moment, le temps pour moi de caresser l’intérieur d’une cuisse avec le dos de ma main. Je remonte jusqu’à son entre-jambe mais elle me coupe en se rabattant sur mon corps. Ses seins s’emmêlent aux miens, ma main trouve le creux de ses reins, sa langue cherche la mienne, ses doigts atterrissent sur mon téton déjà pointé. Je n’ai pas le temps de penser à la toucher que son clitoris chaud entre en fusion avec ma cuisse. La sienne se baisse pour venir caresser mon sexe déjà humide. J’aurais voulu profiter de chaque parcelle de sa peau pour nos retrouvailles, j’aurais voulu que cela dure des heures, mais en même temps, mon désir pour elle est si puissant que je n’ai plus envie d’attendre. Son corps collé au mien me rend dingue et les ondulations de son bassin réveillent les grondements au fond de mes entrailles. Je me mets à gémir, mes soupirs se cognent aux siens entre nos dents. C’est au tour de mes hanches de se cambrer pour qu’une danse endiablée anime nos êtres tout entier. Je glisse contre Clarke à la même vitesse qu’elle se frotte contre moi. Une main sur le creux de ses reins, l’autre agrippée à une omoplate, je la presse pour l’avoir au plus près. Ses bras reposent sur le matelas, je devine une de ses mains qui s’appuie contre le mur pour contrôler son désir. Je sais déjà qu’elle va tenter de s’y agripper lorsque l’orgasme poindra.

Je lèche et suce sa langue comme si ma vie en dépendait, nos mentons sont souillés de nos salives abondantes qui ne savent plus où se mettre. La cadence augmente, le rythme provoque la symphonie de nos gémissements, je quitte sa bouche pour enfouir mon souffle au creux de son cou, entre ses mèches blondes. Mes ongles pénètrent la chair au niveau du dos, les siens grattent le mur de ma chambre. Ses râles s’engouffrent dans mon oreille. Aidée de ma main qui a glissé sur sa fesse, Clarke jouit la première. Un orgasme violent qui l’oblige à crier dans un raclement de gorge animal et rauque. Son orgasme m’attrape le sexe et provoque le mien quelques secondes plus tard. Je lâche ses fesses pour attraper sa nuque et la presser tout contre moi. Je veux jouir et léchant sa nuque, en croquant sa clavicule. Je me laisse complètement aller à la chaleur qui dévore chacun de mes membres. Le plaisir explose et je me laisse aller aux mêmes impuretés qu’elle.

Mon amante se détache de moi pour me laisser respirer. Elle vient s’allonger à mes côtés et couvre mon épaule de baisers. Il me faut peu de temps pour retrouver mes esprits et retourner à sa bouche encore tremblante. L’échange est passionné et doux. Je profite de sa langue humide et grumeleuse, je la mangerais. A mon plus grand regret, elle délaisse ma bouche pour venir croquer un de mes lobes d’oreille. Je sens ensuite ses lèvres chatouiller l’entrer du pavillon.

— Je t’aime Lexa…

Mon cœur se serre, jusqu’à m’en faire mal. Les papillons dans mon estomac s’envolent. Tous mes doutes sont effacés, nos blocages un mauvais souvenir. J’attrape ses joues pour retrouver notre baiser. Et entre deux morsures, je lui retourne les sentiments. Oh oui, Clarke, moi aussi, je suis tellement amoureuse de toi, si tu pouvais te le figurer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait bien que je commence ce tome 2 avec ce qui fait la marque de fabrique de cette histoire n’est-ce pas ?  
> En espérant pouvoir vous livrer la suite bientôt !


	3. Charmaine III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! On se retrouve pour ce chapitre (posté tardivement, mais écoutez, puisque je ne peux pas retrouver un rythme régulier, dès que j’ai fini le chapitre je le poste tellement j’ai hâte de le partager avec vous, alors ça peut tomber à 11h du matin comme à 23h!) nostalgie ! Nostalgie d’une époque qu’on n’a pas connue, mais que Lexa a tant appréciée. Et des perspectives d’avenir plutôt réjouissantes… Enjoy !

Je sens Clarke sombrer contre mon épaule. Je lui caresse doucement les côtes pour la maintenir réveiller.

— Ne t’endors pas Clarke…

— Mmh, je sais… Je dois rentrer… Mais j’ai pas envie…

Son petit nez glisse le long de mon bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle remonte trouver ma bouche. Le baiser et chaste et bref. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses iris reflètent l’ampoule orange, des plis creusent le coin de ses yeux parce que son visage tout entier me sourit. Pour lui donner l’impulsion, je me lève en m’étirant. Je lui attrape ses vêtements éparpillés sur le lit et je les lui donne. Alors que je m’apprête à enfiler mon sweat, son bras m’arrête.

— Non, je préfère te voir nue…

Mon souffle s’emballe et je lui souris avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle se lève définitivement du lit et tire sur mes bras pour me forcer à me mettre debout et m’attirer à elle. Ses bras s’enroulent autour de ma taille vierge, mon sexe butte contre la matière rêche de son jean, elle glisse une main pour la poser sur mes fesses.

— On se voit avant notre dernier tournage de l’année ? demande-t-elle en glissant un doigt sous le replie de ma fesse gauche.

— Quand sont tes examens exactement ?

— Deux jours avant le tournage.

— Tu es sûre qu’il serait raisonnable qu’on se voit ?

— Non. Mais j’en ai besoin… La veille des examens je ne compte pas réviser, accepterais-tu de t’aérer l’esprit avec moi ?

— Tu as une idée précise en tête ? l’interrogé-je en posant mon nez contre le bout du sien.

— Mmh, j’aimerais beaucoup arpenter un marché de Noël avec toi…

— Oh ! J’aime l’idée !

Je l’embrasse doucement avant de reprendre :

— Je vais trouver le meilleur de la ville alors !

— Une sortie en amoureuses, ça te fait plaisir ? Je sais que tu en rêves depuis longtemps…

— J’aime le fait que tout ça devient de plus en plus officiel, toi et moi…

— Ce n’est plus que du sexe.

— C’est bien plus que ça, c’est…

Je n’ose pas aller plus loin. Tout est encore bien trop récent, je ne veux pas la faire fuir avec mon amour qui grandit de jour en jour.

— C’est ? s’enquit-elle en serrant ma mâchoire entre deux doigts.

— Rempli d’amour et de sentiments ?

— C’est une réplique de film ça, non ?

— Qui sait !

Je me détache de son étreinte pour la retourner et plaquer mon ventre contre son dos. Ma bouche vient embrasser sa nuque furtivement avant de lui rendre sa liberté.

— J’ai compris, je m’en vais !

Je ricane et la raccompagne à la porte.

— Travaille bien, lui lancé-je après un baiser d’au revoir.

— Bonne nuit…

Une fois Clarke loin, je me jette sous la douche.

— Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, non ?

L’eau chaude pénètre dans ma bouche pendant que je soliloque. Il y a si longtemps que je n’ai pas su me réjouir du présent et des bonnes choses qui m’arrivent. Si j’avais su que cette blonde changerait ma vie à ce point…

Le lendemain, c’est un texto de Jaha qui me réveille. Simple et précis, il me donne rendez-vous à l’endroit habituel, un montant suit. Il n’a pas lâché l’affaire, il était donc bien sûr de lui lorsqu’il avait dit à Roan et Clarke que personne ne les croiraient s’ils parlaient. Ou alors, c’est un piège… Je m’empresse d’appeler Alie pour lui demander conseil. Elle me répond qu’elle me fait immédiatement un virement de la somme qu’il demande pour que je la retire. Elle vient à peine de donner le dossier à l’avocat, elle préfère que j’aille au rendez-vous pour ne pas que Jaha soupçonne quoique ce soit.

— J’ai peur qu’il me fasse du mal Alie…

— J’aimerais venir en back-up, mais s’il me voit… Ah !

— Quoi ?

— Peut-être que Charmaine pourrait t’accompagner. Si elle vient sur les lieux avant et qu’elle se cache dans les décombres. Tu te sentirais plus à l’aise ?

— Je crois oui… Mais, Jaha était un ancien collègue de Charmaine, il l’a connaît aussi…

— Je suis prête à parier que depuis le temps, ce petit connard nombriliste l’a oubliée. Elle a changé, et lui aussi d’ailleurs. C’est toujours moins risqué que quelqu’un de l’équipe ou moi-même, c’est notre meilleure solution. A moins que tu veuilles demander à un ou une amie de Clarke, mmh ?

— Non, tu as raison...

— Parfait, je lui demanderai !

Après avoir raccroché, je sors pour retirer l’argent au distributeur, fais quelques courses et rentre un peu moins guillerette que la veille. J’informe Clarke de la situation par texto. S’ensuit un long échange de messages auquel elle est forcée de mettre fin pour retourner travailler.

Je n’ai pas de nouvelles d’Alie jusqu’au lendemain lorsqu’elle m’apprend que Charmaine est en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, c’est à mon tour de sortir. Jaha n’a pas été tendre dans sa démarche, d’habitude il me laisse au moins une semaine pour retirer l’argent, là, il m’a donné rendez-vous le lendemain. C’est de plus en plus louche…

J’arrive avant l’heure devant les anciens locaux. Je n’aperçois pas Charmaine que je sais pourtant déjà sur place. Je m’adosse à ma poutre habituelle en tentant de prendre un air décontracté, il ne faudrait pas que mon stress nous trahisse, ou bien une trop grande assurance. Alors que le soleil commence sa descente, la silhouette dégoûtante de Jaha apparaît. Il me sourit de son air machiavélique que j’aime lui coller.

— Lexa, dit-il simplement.

Je tends mon enveloppe sans répondre. Il l’attrape, l’ouvre, compte et la range dans une poche intérieure de son gros manteau d’hiver qu’il s’empresse de refermer. Puis, il porte ses mains à sa bouche pour souffler sur ses doigts et se les réchauffer.

— C’est dommage que les flammes soient éteintes depuis longtemps Lexa, ça nous aurait tenu chaud.

Sa remarque me fouette en plein cœur. Il ne doute de rien, même après s’être fait surprendre par Roan. J’ai envie de lui crier la vérité mais je me retiens en serrant les dents.

— Tu n’es pas d’accord ? demande-t-il pour me forcer à lui répondre quelque chose.

Ce faisant, il se rapproche de moi, je sens bientôt son souffle brumeux enrouler mes narines. Si Charmaine nous observe… Je ne crains rien… Mais… Je ne tiens plus.

— Jaha ?

Mon ton interrogatif le surprend et le fait s’arrêter dans son avancée.

— Oui ?

— Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à me contacter… Notre dernière entrevue remonte à loin… Dis-moi… Tu n’aurais pas eu peur par hasard ?

Je me décolle avec la dernière partie de ma question et arbore un regard qui se veut menaçant. J’essaie de ne pas dévoiler tout mon jeu pour ne rien gâcher.

— Peur ?

— Je ne suis plus la seule au courant… Tu sais bien que maintenant il y a Roan et Clarke dans la confidence. Et Roan… Je ne sais pas, il m’a l’air de pousser plutôt lourd à la salle…

J’use de ce cliché sexiste car il constitue en ma seule défense crédible. Évidemment, l’avocat et le dossier béton contre lui, feront beaucoup plus de mal.

— Je… non…

C’est la première fois que je vois le doute s’installer au fond de ses yeux. Mais la peur animale disparaît en un tour de main et son visage se fronce de toutes parts pour exprimer la colère. Il fonce sur moi et me prend à la gorge avant de coller son front au mien.

— Je n’ai peur de rien Lexa, je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, pour qui tu te prends ! Je fais virer cette lopette de Roan quand bon me semble, c’est moi qui tiens les rennes.

Il presse ma trachée entre ses doigts, je prie pour que Charmaine vienne me sauver. Mais Jaha lâche aussi vite la pression qu’il avait donné l’assaut et il recule en amorçant un demi-tour.

— Le mois prochain, même date, même heure, cent de plus. Ce n’est que ce que tu mérites Lexa.

Je le laisse partir sans rien dire. Le mois prochain, j’espère que je n’aurais pas à le recroiser.

Je reste prostrée contre ma poutre pendant un temps qui me semble incroyablement long. Je me masse la gorge, plus de peur que de mal. Enfin, Charmaine sort des décombres.

— Je voulais m’assurer qu’il était bien parti. Tu vas bien ?

En posant sa question, elle arrive à ma hauteur et me prend dans ses bras d’un geste d’amour qui m’avait tant manqué depuis qu’elle avait quittée Alie.

— Ça va, ça va, je crois… Il ne m’a presque pas touchée.

— J’ai voulu intervenir mais il t’a lâchée et en se retournant je me suis doutée qu’il allait partir. C’était mieux que je ne vienne pas…

— Tu as raison, on a préservé notre piège.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ?

— On finit par s’habituer à la violence…

Charmaine m’étreint de nouveau. Lorsque nous nous lâchons, elle jette un œil tout autour d’elle.

— Alors c’est là que…

— C’est vrai que tu as appris la mort de Costia récemment…

— J’étais loin de m’imaginer sa disparition. Parfois, quand mon esprit se perdait dans mes souvenirs d’Alie, vous étiez là vous aussi et j’essayais de m’imaginer vos vies, dans et en dehors de la pornographie.

— Et qu’est-ce que ça donnait ? Costia et moi non-actrices de X ?

— Ah ! J’imaginais Costia vendeuse dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter, et toi, plutôt serveuse dans un petit bar sympa !

— Hahaha ! C’est vrai que Costia aimait bien la mode, quant à serveuse… Oui, des jobs accessibles sans diplôme.

— Mon esprit était terre à terre. Je ne voulais pas vous rêver astronaute ou écrivaine.

— On n’a pas besoin de diplôme pour écrire.

— Tu aimes écrire ?

— Non.

— Alors tu vois !

Son ton cinglant me fait rire. Jamais je n’aurais pensé pouvoir sourire en ce lieu morbide. Le décor néanmoins arrête ma joie.

— On peut s’en aller Charmaine ?

— Viens…

Elle enroule son bras au mien et nous tire loin des décombres.

— J’espère que je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici.

Ma protectrice hoche la tête en signe d’approbation, je sens qu’elle non plus, bien que ce soit la première fois, n’éprouve pas le désir de fouler à nouveau ce sol cramé.

— Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ? me propose Charmaine une fois devant la station de métro.

— Ta maison ou celle d’Alie ?

— J’ai rendu les clefs de mon appartement il y a une semaine…

— Bonne nouvelle !

— Plutôt oui ! Mais j’ai peur de trop la brusquer, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je suis revenue dans sa vie.

— Elle n’a jamais cessé de t’aimer, après une pause il suffit de cliquer sur lecture pour que tout reprenne son cours comme si rien n’était arrivé.

— Rien je ne sais pas, mais tu as raison Lexa, je vais essayer d’avoir cette idée à l’esprit.

— Alors, je veux bien venir dîner chez vous, qui était un peu chez moi aussi.

Alie est surprise de me voir arriver aux côtés de son amante. Elle lui dépose un léger baiser sur la bouche avant de venir m’enlacer et de s’enquérir de la mésaventure de l’après-midi. Charmaine arrive mieux à la rassurer que moi, l’image des doigts de Jaha autour de ma nuque semble la hanter et la faire entrer dans un épisode de culpabilité assez monstrueux. Nous décidons de changer de sujet et de ne plus évoquer Jaha pour la soirée. Toutes les trois, nous nous mettons aux fourneaux. Il ne manque plus que Costia pour que la capsule temporelle soit parfaite. Mais soit, il est plus facile de cuisiner à trois qu’à quatre dans la cuisine d’Alie. La cuisine d’Alie et de Charmaine. Elles sont toutes les deux en train de mettre la table au salon quand j’y arrive avec une baguette de pain et des serviettes. Les voir se chamailler pour décider où poser le troisième couvert me faire sourire. Décidément, la vague de nostalgie qui m’entoure n’est pas prête à s’en retourner dans l’Océan.

— Vous n’avez qu’à la poser à ma place, interviens-je pour trancher.

— Ta place, hein ? me répond Charmaine avec un air complice.

Elle fait aussitôt glisser l’assiette vers le bord de table où j’avais pris l’habitude de manger lorsque nous vivions toutes les quatre. Nous prenons place, et instinctivement, nos regards se tournent vers la place, vide, de Costia.

— Je vous propose qu’on trinque en sa mémoire aujourd’hui, lance Alie en même temps qu’elle lève son verre remplie d’eau.

Nous l’imitons, amusées, et des gouttelettes s’échappent sur la nappe lorsque nous trinquons.

— Elle aurait aimé voir vos retrouvailles, dis-je en reposant mon verre pour attraper ma fourchette.

A ces mots, Alie glisse sa paume sur la main de Charmaine qui lui renvoie un sourire.

— Je crois que vous êtes mon couple préféré sur Terre, ajouté-je avant de croquer dans une feuille d’endive. Ah, Raven et Miles ne sont pas mal non plus !

— Je suis un peu jalouse, répond Alie, j’aimerais bien être amie avec certaines des actrices moi aussi.

— Lexa et Clarke, lui dit Charmaine, ça fait déjà deux.

— Soit, mais c’est différent. Et Lexa est amie avec tout le monde !

— Détrompe-toi ! Toutes les filles m’estiment oui, mais nous ne nous fréquentons que dans les locaux. Il n’y a que de Raven que je suis vraiment proche, et depuis peu je me rapproche de Niylah.

— Oh, je pensais que… Encore une fois, j’ai des années à rattraper avec toi…

— Ne te blâmes pas Alie !

Cette fois je lui envoie ma phrase en la regardant dans les yeux. Mon regard se veut rassurant. J’aimerais qu’on essaye de ne plus aborder de sujets qui la fassent culpabiliser.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais pour Noël Lexa ? me demande ma patronne entre le plat et le dessert.

— Euh, c’est-à-dire que… En général je ne fais rien… Et il est peut-être un peu tôt pour envisager de le passer dans la famille de Clarke…

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage d’Alie.

— Tu voudrais passer le réveillon du 24 décembre ici, avec nous deux ? Tu pourrais même dormir là. On ouvrirait les cadeaux le 25 au matin, comme…

— Comme avant, complète Charmaine avec un air gourmand.

— Avec plaisir, ça fait si longtemps que je n’ai pas fêté Noël, pourtant j’aimais tellement cette période de l’année…

— On t’accueillera aussi pour le Nouvel An si tu le souhaites ! s’exclame Charmaine.

— J’aimerais bien prévoir quelque chose avec Clarke. Mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

— Ne tarde pas, il y a des personnes qui prévoient leur soirée de la Saint Sylvestre dès le mois de novembre haha !

Avec mon salaire qui ne part plus dans les mains de Jaha, j’aurais même de quoi leur acheter un cadeau. Enfin… Enfin ma vie redémarre. Noël, Nouvel An… L’image de mon père me vient à l’esprit. Même si nos relations avaient toujours été compliquées, nous fêtions toujours Noël tous les deux. Il n’avait pas de frère ni de sœur et avait rompu presque tout contact avec la famille de ma mère, je n’avais pas de cousins. Le 24 décembre c’était lui et moi, et le 25 nous allions chez ses parents. Le 26 il m’amenait chez ma grand-mère maternelle, la seule qu’il voulait me faire connaître. Quand je croyais encore au Père Noël, je me réveillais chaque 25 décembre aux aurores pour courir au pied du sapin que mon père avait garni de cadeaux. Je me revois encore les ouvrir sous ses yeux pétillants. Ces festivités nous offraient une parenthèse illuminée. En grandissant, le rêve s’était terni mais nous le célébrions toujours ensemble, jusqu’à ce que je fuie avec Costia. Mon dernier souvenir heureux avec mon père était un 25 décembre.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Oui, oui, pardon, je pensais à mon père, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas pensé à lui…

— Tu ne l’as jamais revu ? me demande Charmaine.

— Jamais. La dernière fois que je suis allée sur la tombe de Costia, j’ai croisé Finn et… Il m’a donné des nouvelles de mon père, apparemment il perd un peu la boule. Je suppose que je ne ferais qu’empirer la situation si je tentais de renouer contact maintenant. Après toutes ces années… Je n’étais qu’une enfant la dernière fois que je l’ai vu… Maintenant… Il ne me reconnaîtrait même plus.

— Tu as envie de le voir ? me questionne Alie.

— Je ne sais pas. Je le déteste, tu sais bien. Il m’a jetée à la rue sans regret. Mais il reste mon père, la seule personne qui m’a élevée, alors… Ce n’est même pas que j’ai l’impression de lui être redevable de quelque chose, c’est que j’ai des bons souvenirs avec lui, et que je l’ai aimé à une époque de ma vie.

— Peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à l’idée, propose Charmaine. Sans forcément l’envisager pour le moment, mais y penser. Comme pour t’y habituer, et savoir si tu veux le revoir ou non.

— Je peux faire ça en effet, ça ne me coûte rien.

— Et si tu as besoin de soutien, ajoute Alie, tu sais où nous trouver.

Son regard bienveillant me rassure. Et je sais que Clarke aussi sera là maintenant.

Je ne tarde pas trop pour éviter de rater le dernier métro et remercie mes hôtes avant de filer. Je m’habitue déjà à pouvoir dîner avec elles dans cet appartement que j’aime tant. Oh, je n’avais pas eu le temps d’aborder le fait qu’elles vivaient de nouveau officiellement ensemble, j’en parlerais à Alie la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions toutes les deux.

Je rentre chez moi l’âme et le cœur légers. Pendant le trajet, je cherche sur mon smartphone les plus beaux marchés de Noël de la ville. Je compte bien passer un des meilleurs Noël de ma vie.

Un SMS d’un numéro inconnu vient troubler mes recherches :

_Unknown : Coucou, c’est Charmaine. Alie vient de me donner ton numéro. Comme avant ;)._

Je secoue la tête, amusée, avant de lui répondre et de l’ajouter à mes contacts. Toutes mes craintes à son sujet sont envolées. Je me rappelle soudain qu’elle m’avait avoué vouloir demander Alie en mariage, l’emménagement était une première étape. J’ai déjà hâte, soit qu’Alie m’annonce la nouvelle, soit que Charmaine m’explique comment elle compte s’y prendre… Je ferme ma navigation Internet les mains tremblantes, je manque d’échapper mon téléphone sur le bitume de ma rue.

_Lexa : Charmaine ?_

_Charmaine : Oui ???_

_Lexa : Alie n’est pas dans les parages ?_

_Charmaine : Ahahah ! Non ! Elle est devant la télé, je viens de finir la vaisselle._

_Lexa : Parfait ! Je viens de me souvenir que tu m’avais parlé d’une demande en mariage… Tu t’es installée chez elle, c’est la prochaine étape !_

_Charmaine : Ahahah ! Bien joué Lexa. Mais je t’ai dit cet aprèm que j’avais déjà l’impression d’aller vite, je ne vais pas la brusquer avec une demande tout de suite. Je vais attendre le bon moment._

_Lexa : Grrr. Et ce sera quand le bon moment ?!_

_Charmaine : Je le saurais quand ce sera le bon moment justement !! Petite impatiente !_

_Lexa : Bon, bon, et si je ne connais pas la date, je peux connaître les modalités ?_

_Charmaine : Les modalités ?_

J’ouvre la porte de mon appartement et jette littéralement mes chaussures et mon manteau dans la pièce avant de me ruer sur mon lit pour lui répondre :

_Lexa : Comment tu comptes faire ta demande ?!!_

_Charmaine : Ahahah ! J’ai quelques petites idées mais rien de certain encore. Mais je te fais la promesse Lexa, que je te raconterai tout avant de le faire. Peut-être même que tu pourrais être ma complice !_

_Lexa : Ooooh oui ! COMME AVANT !_

Je ris toute seule devant mon écran, je sais qu’elle aussi rit. Je me lève pour aller me laver les mains et me brosser les dents. J’enfile mon pyjama à la va-vite et me glisse sous les draps en espérant pouvoir continuer cette discussion.

_Charmaine : Je vais retourner dans le salon, sinon Alie va croire que je mijote quelque chose, mais je te tiens au courant de l’avancement du projet secret !_

_Lexa : Héhéhé merci ! Passez une bonne fin de soirée !_

_Charmaine : Toi aussi, bonne nuit !_

Un peu déçue d’avoir été coupée dans mon élan, j’envoie un message à Clarke :

_Lexa : Tu dors ?_

Sa réponse met cinq minutes à arriver, cinq minutes pendant lesquelles j’ai le temps d’imaginer comment Charmaine pourrait s’y prendre pour demander Alie en mariage.

_Clarke : Non, pas encore ! Mais je suis dans mon lit, fini les révisions pour aujourd’hui, pfiou ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_Lexa : Oui ! Enfin… Elle a mieu fini qu’elle n’a commencé…_

A la demande de Clarke, je lui écris un énorme pavé pour lui résumer la journée, en commençant par Jaha, en finissant par Charmaine. Je balance sans scrupule l’idée de la demande en mariage. Je sais que l’intéressée ne m’en voudra pas. Dans la réponse de Clarke je sens qu’elle est en rogne contre Jaha, mais le reste semble l’apaiser.

_Lexa : Et ça me fait penser que… Je voulais te demander ce que tu faisais pour le 31 décembre ? J’aimerais le passer à tes côtés…_

_Clarke : Oh ! Comme chaque année je fais une soirée avec Octavia, Bellamy et d’autres de nos amis, mais tu es la bienvenue évidemment ! Sauf si tu préfères quelque chose de plus intime, je peux annuler et passer la soirée avec toi, petit dîner aux chandelles…_

Bien que la perspective de pouvoir lui faire l’amour à minuit pile me ravisse, l’idée de rencontrer, officiellement cette fois, ses amis, m’attire. Je déteste habituellement ce genre d’événements, j’ai encore en mémoire l’anniversaire de Raven durant lequel j’avais été mal à l’aise, mais si une nouvelle vie commence pour moi, il faut que je prenne aussi de nouvelles résolutions.

_Lexa : Je serais ravie de rencontrer tes amis et de fêter le Nouvel An avec toi et eux !_

_Clarke : Super alors, je préviens tout de suite O’ !_

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes mais elle est forcée d’aller dormir, son réveil sonne tôt le lendemain. Je me force également à rejoindre le sommeil. Mon esprit embrumé oublie Jaha pour ne retenir que les événements prochains qui s’annoncent tous plus agréables les uns que les autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est vrai que cela va me faire tout drôle d’écrire les fêtes de fin d’année alors que l’été arrive actuellement, mais pourquoi pas ! Ça nous donnera un vent de fraîcheur si canicule il y a (et canicule il y aura…). En espérant pouvoir faire une intrigue avec le père de Lexa (j’hésite encore tant il y a de sujets à traiter dans ce tome).  
> On se retrouve vite, je l’espère, pour le chapitre suivant !


	4. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ! J’ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais il est plus long que les précédents et je l’aime beaucoup ! J’espère que par cette chaude journée d’été il ne fera pas trop monter la température….. Enjoy !

J’ai enfilé un gros pull en laine pour éviter de mettre un manteau trop épais et d’en être embarrassé. Je n’ai pas de collants sous mon jean car en ce mois de décembre 2019 il ne fait pas très froid, mais une paire de gants dans mon sac. Une fine écharpe pour y réfugier mon nez au besoin, il n’y a plus qu’à glisser mes pieds dans des baskets montantes qui me permettront d’arpenter les allées du marché de Noël sans avoir d’ampoule. Je m’apprête à les lacer quand mon téléphone vibre dans mon sac. Pensant que c’est Clarke, je me précipite dessus, mais c’est Alie qui m’appelle. Je décroche quand même.

— Allô ?

— Je sors de chez Maître Blake.

— L’avocat ?

— Oui l’avocat Lexa ! Je viens de lui remettre le dossier, ça y est !

Mon cœur se serre puis se détend, soulagé.

— Et… Il t’a parlé de ses honoraires ?

— Ses honoraires ? Oh Lexa ! L’argent on s’en fou ! Jaha est cuit, tu m’entends ? Cuit, cuit !

Je ricane à travers mon téléphone face à sa réaction spontanée.

— D’accord, d’accord, et quelle est la prochaine étape ?

— Il m’a dit qu’il me recontacterait. Tu seras la première au courant.

— Je peux en parler à Clarke ? J’ai rendez-vous avec elle dans quelques minutes.

— Oh ! Je te dérange !

— Un peu, j’étais en train de mettre mes chaussures…

— Ahah ! Pardon ! Mais oui, bien sûr que tu peux le dire à Clarke. Allez, je te laisse alors, passez une bonne après-midi !

— Merci !

Est-il possible que je mette encore plus d’entrain à faire mes lacets ? Je me surprends même à siffloter en enfilant mon manteau. Un SMS à Clarke pour lui confirmer que je sors de chez moi et c’est parti.

Nous nous embrassons brièvement au sortir de la station de métro devant laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvées. J’aurais aimé en avoir plus, mais je n’ose pas encore. Peur de la brusquer en public, peur parce que nous sommes deux femmes. Je prends quand même sa main dans la mienne.

J’enquête sur la bonne avancée de ses révisions, nous arrivons à l’entrée du marché. Je lui apprends qu’Alie a déposé le dossier contre Jaha chez le père d’Octavia, nous passons sous l’arche sculptée dans un bois foncé sur lequel des lettres lumineuses ont été vissées pour former les mots « Bonne fêtes de fin d’années », deux leds sont déjà grillées. Elle me dit que Bellamy et Octavia seraient ravis que je fête le Nouvel An avec eux, nous passons devant un stand de vin chaud dont l’odeur âcre mais apaisante vient caresser le dessous de mes narines et me fait saliver. Je lui parle de mon Noël programmé avec Alie et Charmaine et à quel point j’ai hâte, nous voyons approcher un stand qui vend des boules de Noël peintes à la main. Nous nous arrêtons pour regarder. Toujours main dans la main. Elle m’explique que cette année elle fête Noël dans la famille de sa mère en province, l’année prochaine ce sera au tour de la famille de son père, nous quittons le stand pour en rejoindre un autre qui propose des porte-clefs en cuir en formes d’animaux hivernaux.

— Tu comptes acheter quelque chose ?

Je lui pose la question alors que nous continuons de déambuler dans l’odeur sucrée qui passe du vin chaud au chocolat fondu.

— Dans ce genre de marché je préfère regarder qu’acheter, c’est assez cher en général, et puis j’ai déjà quelques cadeaux, pour les autres je sais quoi offrir. Et toi ?

— C’est vrai que j’aimerais trouver deux cadeaux pour Alie et Charmaine, mais peut-être qu’ici ce ne serait pas assez original…

— Tout dépend de ce que tu cherches !

— Ça fait une éternité que je n’ai offert de cadeau à personne…

— Oh tu sais, ça ne s’oublie pas ce genre de choses ! Tu aimerais leur offrir un cadeau utile ? Ou plutôt un présent personnalisé ?

— Personnalisé c’est mieux, mais je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts…

— Ouh ! pouffe Clarke en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Je peux t’assurer que tu sais utiliser tes dix doigts…

Sa main se décolle légèrement de la mienne pour permettre à son pouce de venir caresser l’intérieur de ma paume dans un geste qui se veut affectif et coquin.

— Oui, mais à part ça… Toi tu sais dessiner par exemple.

— Mmh, tu n’as pas des photos de l’époque où tu vivais avec elles ? Tu pourrais faire un album. Même si avec Costia je comprends que ça puisse être délicat. Ou alors tu pourrais te filmer en train de leur rappeler des bons souvenirs que vous avez partagés. Ou plutôt les inviter au restaurant ou dans un endroit précis, si tu veux éviter le cadeau purement matérialiste.

— Ah, je suppose que je pourrais les amener sur la tombe de Costia mais…

— Tu as peur que ce soit trop morbide ?

— Oui…

L’odeur de sucré vient de se faire chasser par celle salée et grasse de Reblochon fondu. A droite de mon champ de vision, j’aperçois des patates s’en faire recouvrir.

— Je ne trouve pas, répond Clarke en se léchant littéralement les babines, tu as fait ton deuil, je l’ai bien vu. Je crois que ce serait un beau cadeau de permettre à Alie de faire le sien, et à Charmaine aussi. Apprendre la mort de son ancienne amie de la sorte n’a pas dû la laisser indemne. Tu peux acheter des billets de train et leur offrir en leur expliquant ta démarche.

— Tu sais embellir les choses Clarke.

— J’ai le droit de répondre que c’est toi qui embelli ma vie ou c’est trop cul-cul ?

Nous nous mettons à rire toutes les deux. Je n’oserais pas lui dire que ce genre de phrase me fait chavirer, quand bien même elle aurait été dite avec humour. Je la remercie pour son idée de cadeau, ce à quoi elle répond que c’était mon idée initialement, nous arrivons à hauteur d’un monsieur moustachu qui fait revenir une flopée de churros dans une friteuse.

— Là c’est trop ! s’exclame Clarke. J’en veux !

Ravie de pouvoir enfin lui payer quelque chose, je nous offre six énormes churros, tout dégoulinants de gras, les perles de sucres glissent dans les stries craquantes et chaudes. Un petit pot de pâte à tartiner maison accompagne le tout.

— Bon après-midi les amoureuses, nous lance le gentil monsieur avec un sourire sincère.

Pour fêter cette bienveillance, Clarke attrape une de mes gourmandises et me force à ouvrir la bouche pour croquer. Le beignet sucré me brûle le bout de la langue et me fait monter deux larmes.

— C’est bon ! finis-je par m’extasier une fois la douleur passée.

Pour goûter, Clarke croque dans mon churro, me tirant un râle de désespoir. J’en profite pour tremper un doigt dans sa réserve de pâte à tartiner. Heureusement que nous sommes des adultes raisonnables, sinon tout cela aurait bien pu se finir en bataille de nourriture. Nous continuons à déambuler entre les passants et les stands en nous réchauffant l’une à l’autre et grâce aux plaisirs gourmands de la nourriture.

Nous arrivons au bout de l’avenue qui accueille le marché, après avoir croisé d’autres pommes de terres enrobées de fromage fondu et agrémentées d’oignons, ainsi qu’une vendeuse de matriochkas de toutes les couleurs et deux jeunes fabricants de figurines en crochet.

— Tu es prête pour demain ? demandé-je à Clarke alors que nous passons sous la même arche en bois sculpté qui, de ce côté, nous remercie de notre visite.

— Oui ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre, ce n’est qu’une journée, trois épreuves. Et on a un projet artistique en groupe qui compte pour la moitié de la note, ça on l’a déjà rendu il y a une semaine. Ce sera plus éprouvant à la fin du second semestre, une semaine d’examens et le projet de fin d’année !

— Je te sens quand même excitée par tout ça.

— J’aime les cours alors c’est plutôt plaisant, même les contrôles. Il y a juste une matière qui me fait un peu peur, Histoire des Arts, parce que j’ai toujours été nulle en cours d’Histoire et que j’ai une très mauvaise mémoire des dates. C’est principalement cette matière que je révise depuis des semaines !

— Oh je vois ! C’est drôle, l’Histoire Géographie était l’une de mes matières favorites à l’école !

— Zut ! J’aurais dû te demander de l’aide pour réviser !

— Ah, je ne suis pas sûre d’être une bonne prof, et je suppose que j’aurais trop eu envie de te distraire…

— Une petite pause par ci, par là, ça ne fait pas de mal…

Elle se rapproche pour attraper ma joue et attirer ma bouche contre la sienne. L’échange et court car nous sommes en public, mais je profite de cet instant d’insouciance et de facilité que Clarke m’offre. Un grain de sucre perdu sur sa lèvre se retrouve contre ma langue. Je le savoure comme si je goûtais à son essence. Puisqu’il fait nuit et que seuls les lampadaires nous éclairent, je prolonge le baiser pour un temps, histoire de pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Clarke tente un bout de langue discret qui se glisse à peine entre mes lèvres. Elle le rattrape aussitôt et nous nous détachons, presque honteuses, les joues rougies par l’envie et la joie. Il est déjà 18h30.

— Le temps passe vite avec toi Lexa.

— Quatre heures sont quatre secondes. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

— Il est préférable.

— Je peux t’accompagner ?

— Avec plaisir !

Au bas de son immeuble, je me glisse entre ses bras en guise d’au revoir. Je vis de nouvelles sensations que je n’ai jamais connues. Avec Costia nous n’avions jamais été séparées.

— On se voit après-demain sur le plateau ? dit la blonde de façon purement rhétorique en se détachant pour mieux me regarder.

— J’essaie de me réjouir en me disant que je pourrais te faire l’amour et que c’est déjà ça…

— D’ailleurs, on n’a pas reçu de scénario.

— Qui sait ce que nous réserve encore Alie !

— J’ai quand même hâte…

Elle se penche à mon oreille pour continuer sa pensée :

— J’aime le son de tes orgasmes en tournage…

Son chuchotement aguicheur me pique la peau. J’ai appris à lui faire l’amour devant une caméra, moi aussi… Moi aussi je suis folle de ses soupirs surjoués et de ses cambrures trop prononcées. Elle se décolle de moi avant que j’aie eu le temps de le lui dire et elle me vole un baiser avant de me saluer et d’ouvrir la porte par laquelle elle s’engouffre, me laissant seule sur le trottoir avec mon désir naissant.

La veille du tournage, Clarke m’envoie un SMS de soulagement, ses examens sont enfin derrière elle, et visiblement elle est fière du travail fourni. Sera-t-elle aussi fière de nos ébats du lendemain ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu’elle ressentait après chaque tournage. De la satisfaction ou du dégoût d’avoir exposé son corps et son intimité devant toutes ces personnes ?

Dans la loge, nous nous retrouvons comme un couple séparé depuis des jours. Je l’embrasse avec une envie non dissimulée. Je veux toucher chaque bout de sa chair et la couvrir de baisers. J’aimerais la traîner dans la douche pour lui faire l’amour, juste elle et moi, avant d’aller bosser. Mais il est déconseillé d’avoir un orgasme avant un tournage, moins de performance, moins de puissance, le psychique moins enclin à simuler correctement, un sentiment de honte pouvant naître après un premier orgasme. Je me retiens donc et me contente de l’embrasser avant de la laisser se glisser sous l’eau chaude.

Sur le plateau, il y a Alie à la réalisation, Roan et Monroe à la caméra, John au son, Maya à la lumière, Nathan qui patiente près du clap. Il manque juste Sinclair qui triture habituellement son appareil photo. Pas besoin de photos, je m’en réjouis. Le lit king size nous tend les bras. Je suis dans un ensemble mauve sous mon peignoir de satin, Clarke est seins nus, un morceau de tissu rose sur les fesses. Je connais Alie, je suis prête à parier que nous allons commencer directement dans l’action. D’ailleurs, elle s’approche de nous pendant que l’équipe règle les derniers détails.

— Je ne voulais pas vous envoyer de scénario pour que vous n’y pensiez pas à l’avance. Mais j’ai quelques lignes directives à vous donner.

Nous l’écoutons attentivement. J’essaie de me visualiser la chose avec envie. Pourtant cela sera différent d’une impro, garder un scénario en tête vous retire le libre arbitre dicté par le désir. Tant pis, je suis là pour le travail, pas pour aimer Clarke. Baiser Vénus, c’est tout. La situation me serre le cœur. A quand la liberté ?

— Lexa ?

Clarke me tire de mes pensées.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, pardon, je réfléchissais. On pourrait peut-être terminer avec une de nous deux qui se lève pour sortir. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses Alie ? Pour faire le lien avec le prochain trio. Une des deux s’en va pour aller chercher la troisième, en quelque sorte.

— J’adore l’idée ! J’aimerais que ce soit toi Lexa.

— Parfait !

Tout le monde est prêt. Clarke et moi nous allongeons dans le lit, bien couvertes par le drap fin. En satin lui aussi. Je me blottis dans ses bras, en cuillère, elle est derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux et seuls le bruit du clap et l’action me font comprendre qu’il est l’heure.

Je reste les yeux fermés pendant que Clarke imite un étirement pour se réveiller. Sa bouche vient butiner ma nuque à la recherche de chair fraîche. Elle y dépose baisers et crocs. Ses morsures réveillent mes entrailles et un feu naît petit à petit entre mes jambes. Je fais semblant de dormir encore. D’un geste habile, Clarke fait valser le drap, il n’est plus que sur nos hanches, sa poitrine nue est offerte au spectateur. Sa main glisse contre mon ventre et passe très vite sur mon soutien-gorge en dentelle. Sa bouche descend embrasser mon épaule libre puis l’omoplate en dessous, ses dents croquent l’attache du sous-vêtement. Je ne sais pas qui le lui a appris, mais elle me le détache d’un coup de mâchoire puissant. Je feins de me réveiller dans un gémissement d’extase et commence à cambrer mon corps, qui ne ressent pas encore réellement l’envie. Mon soutien-gorge est retiré, la poitrine de Clarke se colle à nu contre mon dos libre. Sentir ses tétons déjà durcis contre moi me fait monter le rouge aux joues. Sa main trouve un de mes seins nus et s’y attarde pour faire monter le plaisir qui, cette fois, arrive bel et bien. Après un moment sur mon unique sein en libre accès, ma partenaire va rejoindre mon entre-jambe dont je lui libère l’accès en écartant les cuisses. Dans le mouvement, je pousse le drap pour nous libérer les fesses et les jambes. Vénus use de ses mains pour finir de virer le fin drap qui choit au sol.

Je garde les yeux fermés pour profiter des sensations de ses doigts se faufilant sous ma culotte mauve. Ils creusent entre mes lèvres pour venir chercher la fluidité qui me permettra de mieux profiter. Ses caresses habiles sur ma poitrine ayant fait son effet, elle glisse contre mon sexe avec une facilité qui m’émeut. J’ai envie d’elle, bel et bien envie d’elle. Je sens son corps qui commence à se cambrer conte le mien. Son sexe se moule contre mes fesses, je passe une main dans son dos pour la coller plus à moi. Elle gémit au creux de mon oreille, j’oublie l’équipe de tournage. J’ai l’impression qu’en accentuant ses va-et-vient sur mon intimité cela lui permet de ressentir du plaisir à son tour, par un mouvement de mon bassin qui vient butter contre son clitoris en demande.

Je ne tiens plus, je prends mon rôle d’actrice d’impro en main pour me retourner et embrasser Clarke à pleine bouche. Nos langues se heurtent, avides de se retrouver, de se mordre. J’aspire son muscle et le suce avec une gourmandise qui me ronge le creux du ventre. Je la mangerais. Mes doigts se glissent sous sa culotte pour la lui retirer. Elle m’aide et j’en profite pour me débarrasser de la mienne. Je ne sais pas si en nous précipitant nous fournirons une vidéo assez longue mais je m’en fiche. Je suis Aphrodite, je fais ce que je veux de Vénus, dix ou quarante minutes, Alie sait que la vidéo aura du succès.

Je laisse Clarke reprendre le dessus en montant sur moi. Sa main retrouve mon sexe et elle s’aide de sa cuisse pour faire pression contre cette dernière. Le geste est bon et me fait monter encore plus. J’agrippe ses fesses pour les malaxer, je gémis plus fort pour la caméra. Nous sortons nos langues face à Monroe qui vient de s’approcher de nos visages afin de réaliser un gros plan.

Je ne peux retenir l’orgasme qui m’assaille avec puissance. J’enfonce mes ongles dans le dos de mon amante qui semble s’en amuser et qui le fait savoir en léchant ostensiblement ma bouche. Je rêve de sa langue entre mes cuisses. Et pourquoi pas ?

— Lèche-moi, lui ordonné-je sans que cela ne soit prévu par la trame d’Alie.

Je sens un frisson parcourir l’audience. J’imagine John rougir en entendant l’ordre dans son casque. Clarke arbore un sourire en coin qui ne fait qu’accroître son envie de moi. Elle me mordille une dernière fois la bouche avant de descendre le long de mon buste pour déposer directement le bout de sa langue contre mon sexe chaud. L’orgasme m’a quitté mais mon corps est déjà en train de se cambrer de nouveau. Ses léchouilles lentes et douces font remonter le désir petit à petit jusqu’à le rendre encore plus intense qu’au début. Mes gémissements n’ont plus besoin d’être accentués, j’accompagne réellement ses mouvements de tête. D’ailleurs, ma main vient agripper sa chevelure pour lui signifier que j’aime ce qu’elle est en train de faire. Je la sens rire doucement entre mes cuisses. Elle glisse un doigt en moi que j’accueille dans un râle de joie. Deux doigts et je commence à perdre pied. Mon autre main s’attache autour d’une de ses épaules et la deuxième jouissance vient faire vibrer le bout de mes orteils pour remonter jusqu’à chauffer mes joues. Je pousse un cri que la fatigue de cette autre montée m’oblige à lancer. Je jouis. Vénus remonte lentement contre moi en croquant ma peau, à l’apogée elle vient aspirer ma langue tremblante et m’embrasse goulûment.

Dans l’intimité, j’aurais voulu apprécier quelques minutes pour reprendre souffle et esprit, mais je me dois de ne pas laisser le spectateur en suspend. Je me force à retrouver ma fougue et tâche de suivre le scénario d’Alie. J’entoure la taille de Clarke et l’aide à se hisser sur mon corps. Elle se retrouve à genoux, son sexe face à mon visage. Ses mains se posent à plat contre le mur devant elle. Ma bouche vient embrasser ce qu’elle me livre de son plein gré. Mes baisers la font cambrer puis gémir. Ma langue s’invite contre elle. Mes deux mains plaquées contre ses fesses, je la pénètre avec ma langue, lui tirant un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres. J’essaie de la maintenir contre moi en agrippant son cul qui s’agite de plus en plus. Je comprends bien qu’elle tente de rester le plus raide possible pour m’éviter de me fatiguer, pour éviter que cela ne dure trop longtemps. Elle veut jouir ? Ou elle préfère écourter ce moment de tournage ? Je risque un doigt à la commissure de ses fesses, Clarke ne me repousse pas, Vénus en demande plus.

Je caresse l’entrée de cet espace que je n’ai pas osé explorer dans l’intimité, la caméra nous permet de tout faire. Même si une sodomie doit être explicitement mentionner dans le scénario au préalable, je sais qu’avec Clarke je peux tout me permettre. Il y a comme un accord tacite entre nous. C’est avec le souvenir de son anulingus que j’ose pénétrer mon majeur dans cette partie de son anatomie. Le râle qui lui échappe est plus rude que le précédent, il montre une légère douleur, mais une douleur teintée de plaisir. Ma langue et mon doigt s’accordent pour jouer la même mélodie et il ne faut plus que quelques secondes à mon amante pour se délester d’un orgasme qui lui coupe la respiration. Ma langue se retrouve enserrée, c’est le signal qu’elle peut laisser là sa besogne. Mon majeur la quitte, ma bouche l’embrasse encore trois fois, Clarke descend pour retrouver sa place à mes côtés. Nous nous mettons face à face, je pose mes mains sur ses reins, elle pose les siennes dans mon dos. Nous échangeons un baiser que j’essaie de réduire en durée.

A contre cœur, je termine l’échange en déposant un ultime baiser sur le bout de son nez et en quittant le lit. Je lance à Vénus un clin d’œil coquin et sors du champ des deux caméras.

— Coupez.

Le retour à la réalité est comme d’habitude. Mon sexe se détend et mon esprit s’embrume. Je n’en peux plus. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je regarde Clarke allongée dans le satin, complètement déboussolée. Je sais qu’elle aime beaucoup plus ce travail que moi. Etais-je la même à mes débuts, aux côtés de Costia ? Avec seule Alie comme spectatrice directe ? La blonde finit par reprendre ses esprits et je lui apporte son peignoir. La patronne nous remercie, nous saluons l’équipe avant de retourner dans la loge.

— Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ?

C’est la première parole que je lui lance une fois que nous sommes seules dans le couloir.

— Tu veux dire avec ton doigt dans-

— Oui.

Je la coupe, je n’ai pas envie de l’entendre prononcer la chose. Elle secoue la tête par la négative. Je presse le pas par peur de croiser Jaha et nous nous retrouvons dans la loge. Clarke fonce contre ma bouche pour me voler un baiser. Il a une saveur différente que ceux durant le tournage.

— Je te veux, tout suite, juste toi et moi…

Je ne me fais pas prier. Cette fois, je la pousse dans la cabine de douche. Le troisième orgasme qu’elle me donne me tord les tripes. Mon corps sait les enchaîner, mais il fatigue à force. Mes genoux fléchissent, je me retrouve assise dans le bac.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Oui… c’était juste… trop bon…

Étrangement, une gêne passe dans le regard de Clarke. Je l’efface en capturant ses lèvres. Ma main se glisse entre ses cuisses et je la pénètre sans plus de fioriture. Sa jouissance aussi est différente. J’ai l’impression que cet échange était plus mécanique qu’autre chose. J’aurais eu envie que le moment soit beaucoup plus doux et plus intime.

— On ne devrait pas faire l’amour après les tournages, dis-je. Cela me semble faux.

— Faux ?

— J’ai l’impression que c’est de la masturbation. Je veux faire correctement l’amour avec toi.

— Oh, mais Lexa. Il y a tant de façon de faire l’amour. Il est vrai que c’était rapide et intense, mais cela ne nous empêche pas d’être plus douces et profondes. Si tu me permets l’expression.

— Tu viens dormir chez moi samedi soir ?

— Je ne peux pas, samedi c’est le 22 décembre, je pars dans ma famille.

— Oh…

— Mais je suis en vacances depuis hier Lexa, je peux venir dormir chez toi demain soir…

Mon baiser réponse est une invitation indirecte. Là, je pourrais lui faire l’amour comme j’en ai envie et comme j’aime. La posséder, rien que pour moi et tout doucement.

Nous nous douchons gentiment avant de nous rhabiller chaudement pour affronter le froid glacial. Lorsque nous arrivons à l’accueil, je suis étonnée de trouver John accoudé au comptoir qui discute avec Emori.

— Il la drague ou c’est moi ? me chuchote Clarke à l’oreille alors que nous sommes toujours dans les escaliers.

— Il me semble qu’Emori a déjà un copain…

— Aïe…

Emori nous voit descendre et nous ouvre, John se retourne pour nous regarder. Il semble gêné, comme pris sur le fait.

— Bon, je vais y aller alors puisque visiblement je suis le dernier !

— Bonne soirée John.

— Bonne soirée Emori !

Clarke et moi saluons Emori en cœur et nous nous retrouvons dehors avec John.

— J’ai honte, chuchote le garçon avec une intention claire d’engager la conversation.

— Pourquoi ça ? demande Clarke.

— Vous m’avez vu en train de…

— De draguer Emori ? complété-je.

Il rougit, c’est attendrissant.

— Maya et Jasper, répond John, Harper et Monty, je me suis dit que moi aussi je pouvais tenter ma chance…

— Je te dis ça parce que tu m’as l’air d’être un type bien John, mais il me semble qu’Emori est déjà prise. Cependant, je peux me tromper.

— Ah… Je suppose que je peux continuer si je ne suis pas trop lourd et qu’elle saura m’arrêter quand j’irais trop loin… Enfin j’espère ! Je ne veux pas passer pour un connard…

Alie choisit vraiment bien ses employés. Je pose une main sur l’épaule de John. Il est le remplaçant de Jasper en tant qu’ingénieur du son et c’est très rare de le voir sur les tournages. J’ai donc eu peu l’occasion de discuter avec lui. Néanmoins, il est évident qu’il se rapproche plus d’un Roan que d’un Jaha.

— Mais j’y pense ! s’exclame soudain le garçon. C’est la première fois que je tourne avec toi Clarke. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Enfin… Oui… Du coup… Je t’ai déjà vu en vidéo mais… Je m’enfonce.

Clarke part d’un rire franc.

— Ne t’en fais pas, je me doute bien que pas mal d’entre vous regardent les vidéos. Les actrices les premières ! Il n’y a pas à en rougir. Sinon on devrait faire un autre métier, mmh ?

— Ouf, merci de me rassurer ! Mais, comme je ne suis pas là souvent, j’avais peur de dire une bêtise. Vous savez, enfin non, vous ne savez sûrement pas mais, je fais ça par plaisir, pour remplacer Jasper quand il n’est pas dispo, mais j’ai un autre travail à côté. Alors du coup, je peux mieux passer pour un pervers… Je m’enfonce tout seul là, oui, je sais…

Je me joins aux rires de mon amante. Je n’avais pas imaginé qu’il était si drôle et maladroit, précipité dans sa manière de s’exprimer.

— Et quel est ton véritable métier ? le questionne Clarke alors que nous commençons à quitter les lieux.

— Ah ! Rien de bien fou, je travaille dans une boîte de location de matériel vidéo. J’ai fait un BTS orienté sur le son, c’est pour ça que je m’y connais. J’aurais aimé être ingénieur du son, mais la réalité de l’emploi en a voulu autrement. Jasper et moi on était dans la même classe. J’ai trouvé ce job dans la boîte de loc’, il a trouvé ce poste chez LFS. En parallèle, je le remplace quand il n’est pas libre, en parallèle, il est caissier dans un magasin de jeux vidéos. On fait ce qu’on peut pour payer son loyer !

Alie les paie bien, mais Alie ne leur fournis pas un temps complet. Il est logique que chaque employé de LFS, hormis Emori et les actrices beaucoup mieux payées, soient obligés d’avoir un second job pour payer les factures. Ce milieu n’est pas une vie, pour personne.

— Et puis, c’est pratique, je peux rentrer à pied ! Je tourne ici, vous prenez le métro je suppose ?

— Oui.

— Eh bien bonne soirée ! Et bonnes fêtes de fins d’année !

Nous avons à peine le temps de lui répondre qu’il disparaît dans la rue opposée.

— Il est… surprenant ! s’exclame Clarke.

— C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ahah !

— Il est encore tôt, ça te dirait de dîner au restaurant ?

— Avec plaisir !

— Laisse-moi te faire découvrir un endroit…

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et je me laisse guider à travers les couloirs du métro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le tome j’essaie de présenter des personnages que l’on n’a pas encore vus, mais je vais finir par manquer de nouveaux... quoiqu’il m’en reste encore pas mal. J’aime déjà beaucoup John, j’espère que je pourrais le développer un peu plus ! Surtout qu’il risque de se prendre un vent par Emori le pauvre…  
> A bientôt pour la suite, et passez un bon début d’été !


	5. Atom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! Je suis navrée pour le temps qu’il m’a fallu entre le chapitre 4 et le 5… Et cela ne va pas aller en s’arrangeant… A dire vrai, je suis en vacances, c’est donc compliqué pour moi d’écrire, mais dès mon retour je m’y remets à fond !   
> En cette période de canicule, je vous laisse avec les fêtes de fin d’années de Lexa et Clarke ! Enjooooy

Je me suis décidée pour le cadeau de Noël d’Alie et Charmaine. A la gare, j’achète trois allers-retours modifiables pour ma ville natale. Dans mon super marché, je fais l’acquisition d’un paquet d’enveloppes blanches, je veux un emballage cadeau assez sobre. La blancheur de l’enveloppe dans laquelle je glisse les billets me rappelle l’enveloppe, abîmée par les années, dans laquelle je mettais l’argent destiné à Jaha. Elle avait disparu depuis des semaines, emportant avec elle mon amour pour Costia. Cette nouvelle feuille immaculée me ramène de nouveau à cet amour envolé, mais cette fois d’une façon positive. Ma sauveuse, sa future femme et moi allons enfin pouvoir faire notre deuil ensemble. Le deuil de cette amante, amie et première employée disparue. Une fois les billets bien emballés, je suis sûre de mon cadeau. Nous en avons besoin, c’est le seul et unique présent que je puisse leur faire.

Deux jours avant son départ en vacances, Clarke vient passer la nuit chez moi. Notre nuit d’amour est celle que j’espérais depuis des mois. Loin de l’enchaînement de positions des tournages et des gros plans sur nos culs, la douceur que j’aime tant est la maîtresse de la soirée. Je l’aime doucement, je l’aime lentement, je l’aime pleinement. Tout se déroule comme dans un cocon hors du temps, les aiguilles de mon horloge murale semblent ralentir pour nous laisser profiter. J’apprécie ses mains aimantes sur mes hanches, elle se délecte de mes baisers sur sa nuque. Nos bouches se redécouvrent, nos langues s’apprivoisent. Mes doigts détaillent chaque partie de son corps comme s’ils ne le connaissaient pas. Je la caresse entre les cuisses avec de lents mouvements qui la font profondément gémir au creux de mon oreille. Elle jouit de sa vraie jouissance, pas augmentée pour l’écran, presque silencieuse et suave. Je me laisse ensuite emporter par ses caresses de la langue, lentes et peu appuyées puis plus fortes mais empreintes d’amour. Mon orgasme est long et puissant car il prend le temps de monter et de s’épanouir en moi. Il entoure mes membres pour les doter d’un duvet de chaleur léger et souple qui protège mon corps pendant la montée, et l’accompagne lors de la descente. Je ne peux m’empêcher de la ramener vite contre ma bouche pour l’embrasser d’un baiser rempli de passion. Voilà, c’est comme ça que j’aimerais pouvoir lui faire l’amour à chaque fois. Pas sous des projecteurs, pas avec tant de cru. Mais peut-être que Clarke aime ça. Peut-être qu’elle apprécie tout particulièrement nos ébats en tournage et peut-être qu’elle voudrait installer un certain climat dans notre intimité. Ce que je ne pourrais lui refuser. Compromis. Il faudrait que j’aborde la question mais… Mais la réponse me terrorise. J’ai peur qu’elle m’avoue vouloir continuer à être actrice avec moi, pour pimenter notre relation. Pourtant elle sait que je veux arrêter. Mais, et si elle voulait réintroduire la caméra dans notre couple un jour ? Merde. Je veux être une nouvelle personne. Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

— Clarke ?

— Oui ?

Elle décolle son nez de mon épaule pour me regarder. Je n’ose pas baisser mon visage vers le sien et fixe le plafond.

— Tu préfères me faire l’amour comme maintenant ou comme en tournage ?

— Ne t’ai-je pas dit l’autre jour que l’un n’empêchait pas l’autre ?

— Si. Mais je te demande ce que tu préfères.

— C’est difficilement comparable, mais je choisirais l’instant que nous venons de partager.

Sa réponse me soulage. Elle reprend :

— Ce n’est que toi et moi, bien sûr que je préfère. Je suis plus libre, moi-même, pas dans la performance. En tournage c’est de la réalisation de fantasmes enfouis, ça nous permet de tester des choses qu’on n’aurait peut-être pas eu l’audace de faire dans le privé.

— Tu aimes aussi me faire l’amour en tournage donc ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

— Si, bien sûr ! Mais c’est différent…

— C’est ce que j’ai dit… Lexa…

Clarke se redresse pour se poser sur le coude et me surplomber, cette fois je ne peux pas fuir son regard qui capture mes yeux.

— Tu as peur que je te quitte si tu n’es plus Aphrodite ?

Sa capacité à lire en moi me sidère toujours autant.

— Oui… Que tu aimes beaucoup trop les tournages pour pouvoir t’en passer une fois que j’aurais donné ma démission à Alie…

— Parce que je suis tombée sous ton charme en tant qu’Aphrodite ? Tu as peur que je ne sois pas capable de t’aimer si Lexa redevient juste Lexa ?

— Je… je n’avais pas réfléchi si loin, mais oui, le fond de mon angoisse provient sûrement de là. Tu m’as admirée près de cinq ans en tant qu’actrice du X, et cela fait à peine cinq mois que nous nous connaissons. Même si je reste encore une année chez LFS, l’équilibre ne sera pas rétablie. Et peut-être que tu as besoin de ce défouloir que constituent les tournages.

Sans que je ne puisse anticiper son geste, elle se baisse vers moi pour m’embrasser tout doucement. Sa main vient caresser mon visage de la tempe au menton, son regard se veut rassurant.

— Comme tu l’as dit, cela ne fait que cinq mois que nous nous sommes rencontrées et on ne peut jamais prévoir de quoi l’avenir sera fait. Une chose dont je suis sûre néanmoins, c’est que je développe pour toi des sentiments bien différents que ceux que tu m’évoquais pendant ces cinq dernières années. Je passe de l’admiration à l’amour, parce que j’apprends à connaître la femme véritable que tu es. Je me détache de l’image d’Aphrodite pour m’approcher de Lexa. Que tu sois actrice pornographique ou serveuse, je serais toujours amoureuse de toi et plus de jour en jour. En revanche je ne vais pas te mentir. Sûrement que nos tournages me manqueront de par le caractère totalement débridé qu’ils m’apportent, mais je sais qu’on arrivera à faire sans, à trouver un substitut si besoin, ou tout simple à fonctionner différemment. Pour moi ce n’est pas un problème. Je sais qu’on y arrivera. Je ne dis pas que cela sera forcément facile, surtout pour toi qui a connu les tournages depuis si longtemps, mais j’ai confiance en toi, et en nous.

C’est à mon tour de l’embrasser. Ses paroles, loin de la descente aux enfers à laquelle je m’attendais, me rassurent au-delà de l’espéré. Je capture ses lèvres avec une passion qui me submerge et demande à se déverser à creux de sa bouche. Le baiser devient si intense que mon envie d’elle refait surface en un rien de temps. Je n’ai même pas besoin de lui répondre, elle comprend que je suis rassurée à la manière dont nous refaisons l’amour. La nouvelle Lexa a eu raison, parler de ses doutes permets d’éviter les prises de tête en solitaire et les angoisses inutiles.

Le 24 décembre, je photographie ma tenue devant la glace. Une petite robe noire que j’avais trouvée dans une boutique non loin de chez moi. Avec mon salaire qui ne part plus, j’ai eu le loisir de redécouvrir le shopping. La photo est envoyée à Clarke qui comme réponse m’envoie sa tenue. Elle resplendit dans une robe blanche, on dirait presque une mariée. L’idée me gonfle le cœur, mais je me retiens de lui évoquer cette image.

Alie porte un tailleur noir que je lui ai déjà vu arborer à la veille de rendez-vous importants, Charmaine a opté pour des vêtements plus simples, un jean noir très foncé et un chemisier qui laisse apercevoir la naissance de ses seins. Elles sont bien assorties.

L’enveloppe qui contient les billets de train me semble peser lourd dans mon sac. Si nous n’ouvrons les cadeaux que le 25 au matin, il va falloir que je pense à autre chose. Un petit sapin garni le salon, quatre cadeaux sont à son pied, je vais y ajouter mon enveloppe sous le regard de mes deux hôtes qui ne font aucune remarque.

La succession de plats du dîner me font complètement mettre mes peurs de côtés. Alie et Charmaine se sont surpassées. Tout est succulent, je suis complètement repue lorsque l’heure du coucher arrive.

— Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m’endormir avec tout ce que j’ai avalé ! m’exclamé-je alors que Charmaine ouvre la porte fenêtre pour aller fumer.

— Serait-ce une excuse pour repousser le moment de retourner dans ton ancienne chambre ? me demande Alie une fois que nous sommes seules.

— Au fond, peut-être…

— J’ai mis des draps neufs si ça peut te rassurer. Et tu peux toujours venir dormir avec nous si c’est trop difficile pour toi.

— Tel l’enfant que vous n’avez pas encore haha ?

— Voilà, ce sera un bon entraînement !

Rire me détend, Charmaine revient et nous allons nous coucher. Peu désireuses de traîner, bien trop pressées que la nuit passe pour pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux. Un retour à la normal qui nous excite beaucoup plus que Noël en elle-même.

Le silence qui règne dans la chambre me donne des sueurs froides. J’ai l’impression que Costia va ouvrir la porte d’une seconde à l’autre et venir m’enlacer. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser cette idée, c’est Clarke que je devrais imaginer. Je me glisse sous les draps et attrape mon téléphone portable pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de réveillon. Elle ne me répond pas, c’est qu’elle doit s’amuser et profiter de sa famille. J’ai déjà hâte de lire sa réponse le lendemain. J’éteins la lumière pour éviter de regarder ce papier peint qui fait remonter en moi trop de souvenirs. C’est dans ce décor que la première vidéo d’Alie a vu le jour. C’était aussi dans cette chambre que j’avais le plus fait l’amour à Costia. Je ferme les yeux. Le trop plein de nourriture m’empêche d’être assez paisible pour trouver rapidement le sommeil, ça et mon esprit qui turbine à fond. J’essaie de faire le vide et parvient à mes oreilles un bruit lointain. Un son que j’ai déjà entendu et que je connais, un son auquel nous nous étions habituée Costia et moi, qui nous donnait même parfois envie. Le doux bruit des gémissements d’Alie et Charmaine étouffé par l’épaisseur des murs. Fins et subtiles, nous n’avions pas tout de suite compris de quoi il s’agissait, mais il n’avait pas fallut longtemps à nos esprits en alerte pour réaliser que les échos s’apparentaient à des couinements de plaisir. Nous avions ri lorsque nous avions compris, puis nous avions été gênées, imaginant qu’elles pouvaient nous entendre nous aussi. Et la vie s’installe, et tout devient routine et habitude. Je me souviens que leurs gémissements étaient plus forts après une grosse engueulade… Ce soir, ils sont presque imperceptibles, mais mes oreilles habituées ont su reconnaître leur mélodie.

Je n’y aurais pas cru, et pourtant, c’est bien l’écho de leur union qui m’aide à trouver le sommeil. Je me réveille vers cinq heures du matin pour aller uriner. En passant proche du salon j’observe le sapin, comme un enfant espérant apercevoir le Père Noël, et pourtant, j’avais déjà vu les cadeaux à son pied la veille au soir. Je retourne me coucher avec la joie de pouvoir les ouvrir en me réveillant dans quelques heures.

Je pensais émerger seule, c’est la porte qui grince qui me tire de mes rêves. Je fais mine de dormir encore pour laisser Alie me sauter dessus. Je ne peux retenir un rire franc qui provoque celui de mon amie et de Charmaine visiblement non loin de là. Alie est avachie sur moi, en travers du lit. Elle tourne son visage vers le mien, ses cheveux sont encore en bataille.

— Bien dormi Lexa ?

— Ça peut aller !

— De toute façon on s’en fiche ! enchaîne-t-elle. C’est l’heure des cadeaux !

A peine a-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, qu’elle se lève et tire sur mes bras pour me forcer à bouger. Charmaine me récupère alors que je titube vers la porte. Nous rions encore avant de nous diriger au salon. Les cadeaux sont toujours là, mon enveloppe blanche faisant pâle figure au milieu.

— Mon cadeau pour vous en dernier, dis-je avant tout autre chose.

— Comme tu voudras !

Alie se jette en tailleur au pied du sapin et prend dans ses mains deux paquets. Charmaine fait de même, je les imite et attrape mon enveloppe. Alie débute en me tendant un cadeau. C’est une longue boite rectangulaire pas très large. J’ai peur que cela soit un sextoy, mais lorsque je retire le papier rouge et que j’ouvre la boîte en carton, j’y découvre un stylo flambant neuf et un papier roulé en tube. Mon instinct se porte vers le stylo. De très bonne facture, il brille sous les éclats de la lumière. Sur le bouchon est joliment gravé la marque Mont Blanc.

— Merci, dis-je sans trop savoir quoi dire d’autre face à cet étrange présent.

— Le plus important c’est la feuille, pas le stylo.

Intriguée, je déroule le tube blanc qui dévoile un contrat que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. En bas de page figure mon nom et mon prénom. Je lis l’en-tête, il s’agit d’une agence immobilière. Je relève les yeux vers Alie pour l’interroger du regard.

— J’ai trouvé un bel appartement pas très loin d’ici, il fait soixante-dix mètres carrés, trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine spacieuse et bien équipe, et un magnifique salon qui donne sur une petite terrasse. Parfait pour vivre seule, parfait pour vivre à deux, ou à trois… Le loyer est dans tes moyens, si tu y vis avec quelqu’un vous pourrez mettre de côté, il ne manque que ta signature en bas du contrat. Bien sûr, on peut aller le visiter avant que tu signes.

Je n’ai pas les mots. J’ai à peine eu le temps de chercher un logement, je n’avais regardé des annonces qu’avec Clarke, et voilà qu’Alie m’avait mâché le travail.

— Merci… répété-je la voix un peu coincée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Alie… C’est trop… Merci.

— Ce n’est rien. J’ai discuté longuement avec l’agent qui m’a vendu le terrain des futurs locaux et il m’a trouvé cet appart magnifique. J’ai hâte que tu le vois, oh Lexa, tu vas l’adorer !

Ses yeux brillent, on dirait que c’est elle qui a reçu un cadeau. J’en suis toute émue. Je m’approche d’elle pour la serrer dans mes bras et lui chuchoter de nouveaux remerciements.

C’est au tour de Charmaine de me tendre son cadeau en précisant qu’il n’arrive pas à la cheville de celui de son amante. Son petit paquet vert dévoile une jolie boîte en tissu contenant un bracelet en or fin. La chaîne est d’une délicatesse infinie et en son milieu trône une petite perle d’un rouge intense et foncé. Il est tout simple mais très élégant. Je tends mon poignet à Charmaine pour qu’elle me l’attache, l’or et le rouge se marient parfaitement avec ma carnation.

— Il est superbe, remercié-je mon amie en admirant le bijou.

— Alie était presque jalouse, ironise Charmaine, mais c’était mon idée pour toi, je ne l’ai pas laissé te le voler !

— Il a dû te coûter une fortune !

— C’est que j’avais quelques Noël et anniversaires à rattraper !

C’est au tour du couple de s’échanger leurs présents. Alie offre à Charmaine un double de ses clefs, décidément elle est très appartement, auquel pend un porte clef refermant en son creux une photo du couple. Kitch à souhait, mais l’idée semble beaucoup plaire à Charmaine qui roule une pelle indécente à sa partenaire. Les joues en feu, Alie ouvre son paquet. Il s’agit d’un collier, sertie de la même perle qui orne mon poignet, un peu plus grosse et montée sur une chaîne en argent. A côté, une paire de boucles d’oreilles assorties.

— Il n’y avait pas que des bracelets, lance Charmaine sous le regard étonné de son amante. Et puis, je me suis dit que vous feriez la paire comme ça toutes les deux !

Alie lui saute au cou pour inonder ses joues de baisers.

Et le moment fatidique arrive. Tout comme Alie, j’ai choisi un cadeau plus sentimental que matériel. Pendant un quart de seconde j’ai envie de déchirer mes billets et de partir en courant. Mais je respire un bon coup et tend l’enveloppe à ma sauveuse. Alie la retourne dans tous les sens avant de l’ouvrir et d’en sortir les billets de train. Elle comprend immédiatement lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la ville de destination.

— Il y a quatre billets ? demande Alie en les tendant à Charmaine pour qu’elle puisse voir.

— Un aller-retour pour chacune, j’ai deux autres billets pour moi à la maison. J’aimerais qu’on y aille toutes les trois. Les dates sont encore modifiables…

— C’est une très bonne idée Lexa, me dit Charmaine en me posant une main amicale et légère sur l’épaule.

Alie reprend les billets et les fixe. Elle regarde l’heure et le jour, semble réfléchir, puis les remets dans le papier blanc.

— Il faudra acheter des Lys blanc, énonce-t-elle simplement.

— Je m’en occupe, réponds-je.

— Non, non, ce sera la première fois que je vais lui rendre visite, c’est à moi d’acheter les fleurs.

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Charmaine l’essuie. Je pense que la scène va s’arrêter là, mais une marrée de larmes vient mouiller le visage d’Alie, nous laissant toues les deux démunies. Nous décidons de la prendre dans nos bras à l’unisson. Alie cale son visage entre nous et se laisse aller à des sanglots que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Elle avait déjà pleuré lors du dîner où Clarke s’était enfuie, mais sa tristesse aujourd’hui n’a rien de comparable. Comme si elle voulait évacuer toute sa peine aujourd’hui et épargner ce spectacle à Costia.

Ma main cogne par intermittence contre celle de Charmaine alors que nous prodiguons des caresses réconfortantes dans le dos d’Alie. Petit à petit ce geste à son effet et mon amie se calme, se détache et nous regarde tour à tour, les yeux rouges et le nez coulant. Elle sourit. Malgré cet air triste, elle sourit.

— Merci Lexa, jamais je n’aurais été capable de le faire sinon.

— Ah là, je me sens un peu nulle de t’avoir faite pleurer un 25 décembre !

— Non, c’était nécessaire. Le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

Alie va sécher ses larmes, et sa morve. Pendant que Charmaine jette les emballages, je déverrouille mon portable. Clarke me souhaite un joyeux Noël que je m’empresse de lui retourner avec une photo du bracelet à mon poignet et une description du contrat de location. Elle me répond immédiatement avec une photo de ses cadeaux et une joie non dissimulée pour mon « futur nouvel appart ». C’est avec la photo que je me rends compte que je n’ai toujours pas trouvé le cadeau de Noël de Clarke… J’avais pensé à un bijou, mais c’est bien trop impersonnel. Quant à fabriqué quelque chose de mes mains, exclu étant donné mon talent artistique. Un week-end à la montagne maintenant que j’ai de l’argent à dispo ?

— Alie ?

— Oui ? me répond mon amie le nez encore tout encombré.

— Je n’ai toujours pas de cadeau pour Clarke… Je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose le 31.

Charmaine, qui a entendu ma question, se mêle au débat. Il nous tient toute la matinée pendant que nous dégustons un brunch de 25 décembre, telle le voulait notre tradition. Les œufs brouillés à la tomates de Charmaine m’avaient grandement manqué…

Le 31 décembre arrive à une allure folle. Mon cadeau pour Clarke est finalement bien au chaud dans mon sac à dos. Nous avons rendez-vous à 20h en bas de mon immeuble pour arriver à l’heure dans la maison familiale des Blake qui se trouve en périphérie de la capitale. De ce que j’avais compris, Octavia avait déménagé deux ans auparavant pour s’installer avec son petit ami, mais Bellamy vit toujours avec leurs parents. Paternels qui ne seront pas là ce soir. Apparemment il n’y aurait pas trop de monde, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire dans l’esprit de Clarke. Il est prévu que nous dormions sur place.

J’appréhende un peu de rencontrer ses amis, bien que j’ai déjà vu Octavia et Bellamy et que Clarke ait déjà dîné avec Alie et Charmaine, il demeure dans cet acte comme quelque chose d’officielle qui me met la pression. L’étape suivante étant la rencontre des parents…

Je tresse mes cheveux en m’observant dans le miroir pour m’appliquer, une éternité que je n’avais pas arboré cette coiffure, j’espère ainsi faire plaisir à mon amante. Mon portable vibre au moment où j’attache le dernier petit élastique. Je réponds rapidement avant de courir partout pour rassembler mes affaires, vérifier que je n’oublie rien, et je sors en trombe. Je transpire presque lorsque j’arrive devant la blonde. Elle se marre en comprenant que je me suis pressée et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m’attraper le bras pour me traîner jusqu’à la station.

Le trajet est assez long bien que le temps passe toujours à une vitesse folle à ses côtés. J’ai envie de poser ma main sur sa cuisse dans les transports, mais je me retiens de peur d’attirer l’attention. Ridicule étant donné qu’on pourrait me reconnaître, nous reconnaître, et qu’être actrice de porno lesbien pourrait être plus préjudiciable que d’être tout simplement en couple avec une femme.

Les lampadaires nous guident de la gare un peu glauque jusqu’au quartier résidentiel de la maison des Blake. Cela me fait drôle de me dire que je vais boire, manger et dormir dans la maison de l’avocat qui va assurer ma défense contre Jaha. Ce monde est si petit.

Clarke pousse un portail blanc et nous empruntons un chemin dallé. Juste devant la porte – qui arbore un fier « Joyeuses fêtes de fin d’années » – elle s’arrête et glisse sa main dans la mienne.

— Pas trop stressée ?

— Tu sais bien que si…

— Ça va aller Lexa, ils t’adorent déjà !

— J’espère que tu ne sous entends pas qu’ils adorent déjà Aphrodite…

— Non ! Tu sais bien que je leur ai parlé de toi en tant que Lexa, la femme que j’aime, pas la star du X.

— Oh…

Sa réponse m’émeut. Pour la remercier, je me penche sur ses lèvres et lui donne une baiser plus profond que devant mon immeuble. Elle se laisse aller et je sens même poindre le bout de sa langue. En nous décollant, je la regarde en riant et lèche mon pouce pour essuyer de son rouge à lèvre bordeaux qui a bavé. Elle me rend la pareil pour effacer le maquillage que j’ai voulu lui voler et son index s’écrase sur la sonnette. C’est un jeune homme que je n’ai jamais vu, brun les cheveux courts, notre âge, qui vient nous ouvrir.

— Clarke ! s’exclame le garçon. Ce qui fait de toi Lexa ! Enchanté, je suis Atom, mais tu peux m’appeler Tom ! Parce que entre nous, Atom, c’est un peu ridicule… Mais je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu tiens à prononcer mon prénom en entier !

— Tom ! le rabroue Clarke. Laisse-la respirer !

Il se marre, d’un rire assez marqué qui entraîne celui de ma partenaire et qui me pousse aussi à sourire.

— Clarke ! Lexa !

Octavia vient de débarquer derrière l’homme qui bouche l’encadrement de la porte. Elle le pousse en s’appuyant sur ses épaules et il fait mine de chanceler. Octavia nous invite à entrer et referme derrière nous.

— C’est toi qui ouvre maintenant ? demande Clarke à Atom.

— Je passais près de la porte... chuchote l’intéressé avant de se reprendre, je suis groom maintenant ! J’ai décidé de changer de voie, d’ailleurs mesdames je vais prendre vos affaires.

Il mime un geste de la main qui nous invite à nous débarrasser de nos sacs puis de nos manteaux. Atom prend les doudounes avec soin et tourne sur lui-même afin d’aller les accrocher contre le mur. Octavia s’empare des sacs avant qu’il ne fasse n’importe quoi.

— Fais pas attention à lui, me dit Octavia, il est né pour faire le pitre. C’est un ami d’école d’ingé de Bellamy.

— Je ne te permets pas, se défend Atom en se tournant vers nous. M’enfin, c’est grâce à mon humour et mon sens de l’auto dérision légendaire que je suis devenu ami avec ton frère puis avec toi et Clarke ! Alors, je ne m’en plaindrai pas. Mais sur ce, gentes dames, je vous laisse, je m’en vais dans les lieux d’aisance, ma destination première…

Clarke secoue la tête vivement, désespérée, et les deux m’entraînent dans le salon.

— Vous êtes arrivées les dernières, nous apprend Octavia.

Tous les convives sont donc là, Clarke n’avait pas menti, il y a peu de monde, me voilà rassurée. Je reconnais Bellamy qui discute avec une jeune femme. Mais Clarke et Octavia m’amènent vers un groupe de trois qui discutent avec un verre à la main. Il s’agit de Joséphine, Tristan et Lincoln. J’essaie de retenir au maximum ce qu’on me dit d’eux. Lincoln est le compagnon d’Octavia, cette information devrait être facilement assimilable, et travaille en tant que manutentionnaire dans une firme dont le nom m’échappe. Tristan est un ami d’enfance de Bellamy et Octavia, il termine ses études littéraires. Joséphine est sa petite amie, elle était chargée de TD dans la fac de Tristan, aujourd’hui elle est en passe de devenir prof dans la dite fac. Clarke me présente brièvement, sous ma gêne palpable, et nous amène ensuite saluer Bellamy et une certaine Gina, amie de fac de Clarke.

Les présentations sont faites, la glace est brisée, je crois que le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre peut commencer. Une boule de chaleur monte en moi, il va falloir que je sociabilise pendant des heures avec ces gens. J’avais eu du mal à l’anniversaire de Milles auquel Raven m’avait invitée, mais ce soir il y a Clarke à mes côtés, serait-ce suffisant pour me mettre à l’aise ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plein de choses importantes dans ce chapitre qui vont permettre d’avancer dans le récit : la future visite de la tombe de Costia, l’arrivée de Bellamy et Octavia dans l’intrigue, Clarke et Lexa qui sont de plus en plus proches… Je vous promets un tome 2 rempli d’action !
> 
> Profitez de l’été, sortez masqués, et bon courage !


	6. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Après presque trois mois de pause, je vous présente de chapitre 6 de ce tome 2. J’espère pouvoir reprendre un bon rythme d’écriture, mais ce n’est pas gagné. Néanmoins, comme je l’ai déjà dit, cette histoire ira à son terme, restez donc à l’affût, la suite viendra !
> 
> Petit récap’, Lexa et Clarke sont en train de fêter le Nouvel An chez Octavia et Bellamy. Enjoyez la suite de cette soirée !

Deux petites tables sont collées contre le mur, elles supportent boissons et amuses-bouches. De ce qu’Octavia m’explique, nous allons ensuite tous dîner autour d’une table, pour un vrai repas. Comme nous n’étions pas beaucoup, elle et son frère avaient préféré ce schéma à un buffet, ils trouvaient cela plus conviviale, plus familiale. A l’entente de ce mot une pression nouvelle appuie sur mes épaules, c’est belle et bien comme si je rencontrais la famille de Clarke. Mais au fond, cela me fait plaisir, mon cœur se sent enrobé d’une douce chaleur. Si elle me présente aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle c’est qu’elle tient réellement et profondément à moi…

A table je me retrouve entre Clarke et Octavia. J’aurais bien aimé m’asseoir près d’Atom avec qui j’ai fait plus ample connaissance et qui me plais beaucoup. A côté de Clarke se trouve Bellamy. Cette composition ne me choque pas à ce moment précis de la soirée, mais je me rendrais compte plus tard à quel point il allait chercher le contact de Clarke à tout prix.

Le repas est somptueux, ce sont Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy qui ont cuisiné et ils y ont visiblement mis du cœur. Cassolettes d’écrevisses en entrée, rôti de pintade farcie accompagné de ses pommes de terre grenailles sauce gribiche pour le plat de résistance, et galette des rois maison en dessert. Ce dernier met m’intrigue, mais je comprends vite qu’il a été préparé pour amuser la galerie.

— Celle ou celui qui aura la fève, annonce Lincoln, devra se choisir une reine ou un roi. Ils auront ensuite obligation d’aller se déhancher sur la piste de danse les premiers. Je vous ressers un peu d’alcool si vous en ressentez le besoin !

Tout le monde se met à rire et je vois du coin de l’œil Octavia augmenter le son de la musique.

— Il nous faut une âme innocente pour se cacher sous la table et distribuer les parts. Lexa ?

Lincoln me désigne avec la pointe du couteau.

— Tu es la nouvelle du groupe, enchaîne Octavia.

— Allez, me dévoué-je avec entrain.

Je me glisse sous la table, aux côtés des jambes de Clarke, pendant que Bellamy est chargé de diviser la galette en huit parts. Mon amante en profite pour me caresser doucement l’épaule du plat de son mollet. Une fois la galette divisée, Bellamy me demande à haute voix à qui je souhaite distribuer les parts. La manœuvre m’amuse et m’offre des souvenirs d’enfance que je n’ai jamais vécu dans ma propre famille. Je me sers la dernière et remonte sur ma chaise, tout sourire. Les convives commence à piocher dans leurs morceaux de galette quand…

— Ah ah ! s’exclame Bellamy. Je suis votre roi !

Atom se marre en regardant son ami retirer la fève de sa bouche. Il s’agit d’une petite figurine à l’effigie d’un personnage que je n’arrive pas à identifier. Sûrement un dessin animé que je n’ai jamais vu mais qui doit faire écho dans la petite bande. Octavia tend à son frère une couronne argentée en papier et lui somme de choisir une reine. Bellamy fait mine de réfléchir et se tourne finalement vers sa voisine à laquelle il fait une petite révérence. Il pose la couronne sur le crâne de Clarke qui ricane à son tour. L’homme lui prend le bras et imite un baise-main dans lequel aucun contact n’a lieu. Octavia se frotte les mains et augmente encore le son. Alors qu’aucun des convives n’a terminé sa part de galette – et ce n’est pas un manque puisque personne ne semble avoir encore faim – Bellamy entraîne Clarke sur la piste de danse improvisée dans un coin du salon.

Lincoln se lève pour aller éteindre la lumière et faire rayonner des spots lumineux, la fête commence bel et bien. Il reste une heure à peine avant minuit.

La danse que partage Clarke et son ami ne me dérange pas au début, mais me semble de moins en moins amicale au fil des notes. Les bras du jeune homme viennent se creuser une place au sein des hanches de mon amante qui ne semble pas reculer ni refuser le geste. Ils sont amis de longue date, après tout, la proximité physique fait aussi partie de ce genre de relation. Les autres invités se joignent à eux pour danser, je préfère rester assise encore un peu pour observer. Et puis, je ne serais à l’aise qu’auprès de Clarke pour danser. Pour l’instant, elle est agrippée à son meilleur ami… C’est lorsque Bellamy pose le plat de ses mains sur le début des fesses de Clarke que mon sang commence à chauffer. La jalousie me fait tourner la tête. Ma mâchoire se resserre, la blonde se laisse complètement faire. Mes jambes frétillent, je suis prête à me lever, mais la musique se termine, et avant que la suivante ne démarre, Clarke retire la couronne pour la poser sur la tête de Bellamy. Le jeune garçon rit et approche ses lèvres de la nuque de sa partenaire. Cette fois, mon amante pose ses mains sur les épaules robustes du brun pour le repousser et empêcher le baiser. Elle semble avoir un rire gêné et se délaisse de l’homme sans ne rien lui dire. Elle se tourne, guillerette et arrive dans ma direction. Je décide de ne rien laisser paraître.

— Pardon de t’avoir abandonner si longtemps Lexa !

— Ce n’est rien…

— Tu viens danser avec moi ?

La main qu’elle me tend et son regard pétillant me font tout oublier. Je glisse mes doigts dans les siens et elle m’entraîne contre elle. Je me laisse aller sur son épaule, je me colle à son corps pour tournoyer au milieu des autres danseurs. Je n’entends même pas la musique, mes yeux fermés ne veulent qu’imaginer Clarke et moi, seules, enlacées. Je finis par retrouver la réalité pour venir l’embrasser doucement. Elle accepte le baiser et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou pour faire durer l’instant. Parfois le bout de sa langue s’aventure sur mes lèvres, nous restons discrètes. Un flash me tire de mon rêve éveillé. Nous tournons la tête vers une Octavia au regard espiègle qui agite un carré blanc dans les airs. Après quelques secondes elle le regarde et je remarque l’appareil photo Polaroid dans son autre main. Elle s’approche de nous pour nous tendre le carré blanc qui est à présent recouvert d’une image capturé d’un baiser entre Clarke et moi.

— Vous êtes belles ! s’enthousiasme-t-elle.

Clarke attrape le cliché pour mieux le regarder. Je me penche contre elle afin de le voir aussi.

— Oh, chuchote presque imperceptiblement la blonde, c’est vrai qu’elle est belle cette photo…

Le cliché m’émeut. Nos deux corps enlacés, nos deux visages si proches, toutes les deux dans nos tenus de soirée, le filtre un peu vieillot du Polaroid. Tous ces ingrédients donnent à la photo un aspect romantique et chaleureux.

— Je vais la ranger dans mon sac pour ne pas l’abîmer, dit Clarke.

Je décide de la suivre. Nous nous retrouvons seules dans la chambre. C’est le moment idéal pour lui offrir mon cadeau. Je me penche pour attraper mon sac et farfouiller dedans pendant qu’elle range sa photo. Avant que je n’ai eu le temps de mettre la main sur le paquet, je sens Clarke venir se plaquer dans mon dos. Sa bouche frôle mon oreille.

— Tu es magnifique avec cette coiffure Lexa.

Mon cœur s’emballe. Je lâche mon sac pour me retourner et lui donner un baiser puissant. Cette fois je ne retiens pas ma langue qui vient directement chercher la sienne. Clarke a un petit rire et resserre son étreinte pour plaquer sa poitrine contre moi et m’embrasser de plus belle. Nous sommes interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre.

— Oups…

Nous nous retournons vers Bellamy, gêné d’avoir interrompu quelque chose.

— Pardon, je… Il est bientôt minuit alors je venais vous chercher…

— Oh pas de soucis Bel’, on arrive !

Il referme la porte et je rougis, embêtée. Clarke sort son portable pour regarder l’heure, 23h50.

— Il nous reste dix minutes… m’apprend-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

— Oui mais si on rate le compte à rebours je vais avoir la honte de ma vie lorsqu’on devra retourner en bas…

— Tu n’as pas besoin de plus de cinq minutes…

Son regard devient félin et elle retrouve ma bouche avec violence. Dans le mouvement elle me pousse pour me plaquer contre un des murs de la pièce. J’ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui m’arrive que mon envie d’elle est déjà à son paroxysme. Je le sens dans tout mon corps. Je sais que ma jalousie récente aide. Savoir qu’elle me veut à ce point m’électrise. En quelques secondes elle libère mon sexe et s’agenouille pour le trouver avec sa bouche. Sa langue humide me fait lâcher un soupire profond. Je retiens le reste de mes plaintes. Quoique la musique forte pourrait cacher mes cris les plus intenses. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l’encourager. Et il s’avère que sa prédiction est exacte. En moins de cinq minutes je suis parcourue par un orgasme intense. Clarke m’offre encore quelques coups de langues avant de remonter m’embrasser. Le goût et l’odeur de mon intimité contre ses lèvres me gonfle la poitrine. Moi aussi j’aimerais la lécher… Elle s’éloigne et reprend son téléphone.

— Si j’étais toi je remonterai tout ça, il ne reste que quatre minutes avant minuit.

Je ris en me rhabillant et je l’attrape par la taille avant qu’elle n’ouvre la porte. Je la mords doucement dans le cou et je plaque une main sur sa bouche pour essuyer la zone qui fut précédemment en contact avec mon sexe.

— Il ne faudrait pas que les autres sentent une odeur inappropriée lorsque tu leur souhaiteras la bonne année…

Mon regard coquin la fait frémir. Je lui envoie une petite claque sur les fesses et nous rejoignons le salon en riant.

Tout le monde semble en effervescence, attendant patiemment le moment de hurler les dix dernières secondes de l’année. Les couples se tiennent la main, les amis sont bras-dessus bras-dessous, j’attrape le bras de Clarke pour me coller à elle. Bellamy nous regarde, je lis un message étrange dans ses yeux. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’en préoccuper, Octavia commence à hurler le nombre « dix » et tout le monde la suit en criant le « neuf ».

Au chiffre « un » mon cœur s’arrête, mes doigts pressent le biceps de mon amante que j’agrippe. Un cri formant les mots « bonne année » s’élève dans les airs et sors de mes poumons. La joie est à son comble, Clarke se jette sur ma bouche. Le baiser est court, elle le délaisse pour plonger son regard bleu dans mes yeux.

— Je te souhaite plein de belles choses pour cette nouvelle année Lexa, tu le mérites.

— Clarke… Toi aussi… J’espère apprendre à te connaître encore plus pendant l’année à venir. Bonne année…

Ma bouche retrouve ses lèvres tendres. Elle a encore le goût de mon sexe, tapi au fond de sa langue. Lorsque je m’en rends compte je me détache, je ne voudrais pas me donner en spectacle. Je frotte mon nez contre le sien et une sensation étrange me fait tourner la tête sur la gauche. Je surprends Bellamy en train de nous observer. Sa couronne lui glisse sur les yeux. Clarke se marre, n’ayant rien remarqué, et elle se jette à son cou pour lui souhaiter la bonne année. Le garçon me regarde par dessus son épaule avec un air de défi qui me fais frémir. Je n’ai pas le temps d’aller les rejoindre car Octavia me prend dans ses bras pour me souhaiter une heureuse année.

— Je suis heureuse d’avoir fait ta connaissance Lexa, j’espère bien te voir un peu plus souvent !

— Ce sera avec plaisir ! Et je ne t’ai jamais remerciée… Pour avoir donné les coordonnés de ton père afin qu’il défende mon cas et celui des autres filles…

— Ne me remercie pas, c’est son travail ! Moi je n’ai fait que le mien en tant qu’amie. Tu mérites justice Lexa.

— Merci.

Elle me fait un clin d’œil avant qu’Atom ne vienne l’attraper pour lui faire la bise. En à peine quelques secondes j’ai fait le tour des invités, souhaitant du bonheur à de quasi inconnus, ne me reste que Bellamy. Je m’approche de lui avec méfiance, Clarke est dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elles ne sont pas très loin. Je toise le garçon.

— Bonne année.

J’essaie de ne pas paraître trop froide. Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, il a l’air d’être insistant. A son odeur, je comprends qu’il a trop bu.

— Bonne année Lexa. J’espère que tu rendras Clarke heureuse. Je t’attends au tournant !

— Comment ça ? lui réponds-je sur la défensive.

— Si tu lui fais du mal, je serais là pour la consoler…

Je n’ai pas le temps de rétorquer car Clarke et Octavia arrivent sur nous. Le jeune homme me lance un clin d’œil avant de se faire happer par l’accolade de sa sœur. La blonde passe de l’autre côté pour prendre Bellamy en sandwich. Il en profite pour glisser son bras autour de sa taille. Mon cœur se serre.

— Parce que tu vois Lexa, reprend Bellamy pour terminer son idée, tous les trois nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Rien ni personne.

— Arrête Bellamy, ricane Clarke qui a visiblement trop bu elle aussi. Tu vas lui faire peur !

— Mais ouais, c’est quoi ça Bel ! s’exclame la sœur. Laisse une chance à Lexa quand-même !

Le garçon ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais se ravise, sans doute un moment de lucidité qui perce les effets de l’alcool, et il se contente de me sourire, un peu faussement. Je ne relève pas, j’essaie de ne pas voir son affront comme une attaque, j’essaie de me dire que, depuis le début de la soirée, son comportement est dû à l’alcool.

Clarke se détache de ses deux amis afin de venir se coller à moi, elle m’entraîne contre elle pour nous faire valser au milieu des autres invités qui n’ont pas tardé à se remettre à danser. Bellamy et Octavia font de même, j’oublie ma rancœur.

La fête se prolonge jusqu’en début de matinée, il fait encore nuit mais on sent que le soleil n’est plus très loin de la ligne d’horizon. Clarke a arrêté l’alcool et je sens qu’elle a bien désaoulé. C’est le moment idéal pour lui offrir mon cadeau. Je monte discrètement à l’étage pour aller le chercher. Il tient dans une toute petite boîte cadeau que j’avais trouvée histoire de rendre la présentation impeccable. De retour dans le salon, je me penche à l’oreille de Clarke pour lui chuchoter de me rejoindre dans le jardin. Je dois chuchoter car la musique est éteinte depuis longtemps, tout le monde à présent est assis où il a trouvé de la place et discute paisiblement et lascivement de divers sujets. Mon amante me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et se lève, le corps visiblement ankylosé par la fatigue et les quelque restes d’alcool, et se joint à moi. Nous sortons sans nos manteaux mais ce premier matin de l’année n’est pas très froid. La veille encore j’aurais pu me promener en pull. Je cache le paquet dans mon dos, je crois qu’elle ne l’a pas aperçu. Nous nous adossons au mur de la maison.

— Tu voulais prendre l’air ? me demande-t-elle tout simplement.

— Je voulais me retrouver un peu seule avec toi. Pour t’offrir ceci…

Je dévoile la petite boîte. Un sourire ému et coquin s’imprime sur son visage.

— Oh, attends, je vais chercher le tien !

Avant que je n’ai eu le temps de répondre, elle se précipite dans la maison et reviens quelques secondes plus tard, toute essoufflée, avec une pochette cadeau très élégante.

— Je veux t’offrir le mien en dernier, lui dis-je sans lui laisser le choix.

Elle ricane et me tend son cadeau. Je lui offre le mien en lui intimant de ne pas y toucher. Mais elle est trop occupée à scruter ma réaction pendant que j’ouvre son présent. La pochette cartonnée dévoile une parure de sous-vêtements aux couleurs acidulées. Dans les tons turquoises et mauves, une dentelle fine.

— C’est magnifique, soufflé-je, ça a dû te coûter une blinde…

— On s’en fiche du prix ! J’avais envie de te faire plaisir. Je ne dis pas que tes sous-vêtements sont nuls hein, mais il m’a semblé comprendre que tu n’en avais pas acheté depuis longtemps, et je vois bien comment tu baves sur ceux de LFS, alors…

— Merci beaucoup…

Je m’approche doucement pour lui donner un baiser.

— A ton tour.

Je remets la parure dans son emballage et je l’observe scruter la boîte sous toutes ses coutures. Ses yeux pétillent de curiosité. Elle l’ouvre pour en sortir un petit porte-clef auquel pendouille maladroitement une réplique de raton laveur. Je me mords l’intérieur de la joue, fière de la confusion que j’arrive à lire sur son visage. Elle le porte à hauteur de son regard pour l’observer. Je vois que sa fatigue ne l’aide pas à comprendre. Je vois aussi qu’elle hésite à me remercier. Je la coupe avant qu’elle ne se sente mal à l’aise.

— L’important ce n’est pas le porte-clef, bien que je trouve ce raton laveur très mignon, mais c’est ce que tu y accrocheras.

— Ce que j’y accrocherai ? répète-t-elle visiblement complètement perdue.

— Tu te souviens de l’appartement qu’Alie m’a trouvé ?

— Évidemment.

— Eh bien je me disais qu’une fois les clefs en ma possession je pourrais t’en offrir un double. Ainsi, tu pourrais venir me voir dès que l’envie t’en prendrais. Je ne te demande pas d’emménager avec moi parce qu’il est encore trop tôt pour ça, tu me l’as dit toi-même, alors je te propose le double de mes clefs. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année, Clarke.

— Lexa…

Son incompréhension se transforme en surprise puis en une émotion forte que je n’arrive pas vraiment à deviner. Elle sert le petit animal au creux de sa main et fonce sur moi pour m’enlacer. Ses bras s’enroulent autour de mon buste et je me retrouve complètement plaquée contre elle. Sa chaleur me réchauffe le corps et l’âme, je ferme les yeux pour profiter et pour nous imaginer dans mon futur appartement. J’ai hâte de le visiter pour pouvoir me projeter encore plus.

— Merci, souffle-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, c’est le meilleur cadeau que j’ai eu cette année. Enfin, l’année dernière je veux dire, enfin, tu me comprends !

Mon être est parcouru d’un soubresaut provoqué par le rire. Je la sers un peu plus pour lui signifier ma compréhension. Je blottis mon nez dans sa nuque.

— T’as le nez froid ! s’exclame Clarke en frissonnant.

— Pardon !

Je commence à me détacher mais elle exerce une pression pour que je garde ma position.

— Non, reste, je vais te le réchauffer.

Le moment qui suit est une étreinte silencieuse. Seuls le bruit du vent et quelques chants d’oiseaux nous enveloppent. Il me semble reconnaître une ou plusieurs mésanges. Des restes des apprentissages de mon père… Mon père… Peut-être qu’il serait enfin temps de reprendre contact. Le frère de Costia m’avait appris qu’il sombrait dans la folie, mon retour pouvait soit accentuer son mal, soit le calmer. Dans les deux cas, j’avais une certaine responsabilité auprès de cet homme qui m’avait élevée et nourrie pendant des années. Quand bien-même il m’avait viré si lâchement de sa vie. Justement, mon pèlerinage sur la tombe de Costia avec Alie et Charmaine serait l’occasion parfaite pour le revoir. Pour l’instant je ne veux pas partager cette idée avec Clarke, il faut que je la médite, et puis, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment que nous partageons.

Moment auquel nous sommes obligées de mettre fin lorsque la porte vitrée qui s’ouvre nous ramène à la réalité. C’est Bellamy qui passe la tête par la fenêtre.

— Tristan et Joséphine rentrent chez eux, je pensais que vous voudriez leur dire au revoir.

Nous le suivons à l’intérieur. Certains sont toujours affalés sur les canapés, d’autres sont déjà en train de faire la bise au couple qui s’en va.

— Content d’avoir fait ta connaissance, me dit Tristan après avoir baisé ma seconde joue. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de faire plus ample connaissance !

— Ce serait avec plaisir, vous formez un couple très sympathique tous les deux.

Joséphine sourit à mon compliment avant de me faire la bise à son tour. Tout le monde les saluent et ils passent la porte d’entrée qui dévoile un ciel de plus en plus clair.

— Si certains veulent aller se coucher, intervient Octavia, n’hésitez pas. Je sais que certains vont vouloir faire une nuit blanche complète.

Mon corps choisit ce moment précis pour déclencher un bâillement sonore que je ne parviens pas à retenir. L’assemblée se met à rire et Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne.

— Eh bien, je pense que nous on va essayer de dormir un peu.

— Je vais vous suivre, dit Octavia en se frottant les yeux.

— Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, répond Atom qui a les yeux rouges.

Nous nous souhaitons des bonnes nuits et bonnes fins de soirée, ou de mâtinée, avant de nous diriger toutes les trois vers la chambre. En plus du grand lit qui y trône, il y a un matelas deux places au sol.

— Le grand lit est pour vous, nous apprend Octavia, je vais dormir par terre et Bellamy me rejoindra s’il veut se reposer.

Un frisson dont je n’arrive pas à définir la nature me parcourt l’échine lorsque je m’imagine dormir dans la même pièce que son frère. Je m’arrange pour me mettre du côté du lit qui est le plus proche du matelas à terre. Ainsi, Clarke sera le plus éloigné possible de son meilleur ami duquel je n’ai toujours pas digéré le comportement et les propos.

Nous nous glissons toutes les trois sous les couettes, Clarke se blottit contre moi.

— Merci de m’avoir invitée, lui dis-je doucement.

— Je l’aurais forcé s’il elle ne l’avait pas fait, me répond Octavia en riant.

— Alors merci Octavia haha !

— Hé ! s’exclame Clarke. Je comptais l’inviter depuis longtemps !

— Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

— Ne vous battez pas, merci pour cette belle soirée.

Les deux amies me répondent à l’unisson. Je m’endors en quelques secondes alors qu’elles commencent une discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas encore très bien où je vais avec Bellamy qui insiste autant auprès de Clarke, mais je vais essayer de créer un peu de suspense autour de lui et de sa relation à Clarke. Je vais réfléchir aussi à comment bien développer l’histoire avec le père de Lexa. En espérant vous retrouvez vite ! Et en espérant aussi que nous n’allons pas vers un nouveau confinement (même s’il me permettrait d’écrire...)


	7. Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée je n’ai pas réussi à retrouver un rythme régulier, néanmoins, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d’écriture, c’est plutôt bon signe ! Mais avec le confinement le moral n’est pas trop là et c’est donc difficile pour moi d’écrire… En attendant que la joie revienne, je vous propose le chapitre 7 ! Enjoy :

La nuit fut courte. J’émerge aux alentours de 13h à cause d’une envie d’uriner. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit monde qui dort. Clarke semble paisible, la tête à moitié enfouie dans l’oreiller. Je la regarde un instant avant de sortir. Lorsque je reviens, je vois Bellamy allongé aux côtés de sa sœur. Il a fini par aller se coucher, comme prévu. Sans défense, il a l’air beaucoup plus appréciable. Je ne réalise toujours pas sa façon qu’il a eu d’agir tout au long de la soirée. Est-il comme ainsi au naturel ? Clarke s’est-elle habituée au point de ne plus du tout y prêter attention ? Je trouve tout de même cela étrange pour une relation amicale, Bellamy avait l’air très intéressé par mon amante… A les voir tous les deux dans leurs songes, ils paraissent pourtant inoffensifs, mais lequel allait me faire le plus de mal ? Cependant, pourrai-je m’en plaindre vu tout le mal que j’avais déjà fait subir à Clarke ?

Au moment où je me glisse sous les draps à ses côtés, la jeune femme se retourne et ouvre les yeux, elle ma salut en silence. Je m’approche de son visage pour lui demander si elle a bien dormi.

— Pas assez, mais je n’ai plus sommeil… On se lève ?

— Un petit câlin avant…

Je me blottie tout contre elle et colle mon nez au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il y fait chaud et doux. Je ferme les yeux pour laisser la fatigue m’emporter quelques instants. Le silence de sa respiration m’apaise. Son odeur est comme un souvenir de nos premiers instants. Je finis par me redresser et l’inviter à se lever. Nous nous habillons le plus silencieusement possible avant de quitter la chambre. En bas, Lincoln est le seul survivant.

— Tu ne t’es pas couché ? demande Clarke en le saluant.

— Hey ! Non, je suis plutôt insomniaque, à cette heure je n’aurais jamais réussi à m’endormir. J’ai préféré faire le ménage.

En effet, la maison est propre, on en douterait qu’une fête avait eu lieu ici pour le 31. Il est en train d’essuyer un des plats en fonte qui avait servi au dîner.

— O’ a de la chance de t’avoir.

— Je te vois venir Clarke, parce que je fais le ménage ?

— Oui…

— Allons bon, une féministe doit aussi apprendre à déconstruire ses schémas de penser. Ce n’est pas un exploit que je participe aux tâches ménagères.

— Ta rhétorique parfaite m’énerve toujours autant !

Les deux amis se mettent à rire sans que je ne saisisse réellement la portée de cet échange.

— Vous avez faim les filles ?

— Pas tellement, réponds-je.

— Un café serait parfait !

— Pour toi aussi Lexa ?

— Je n’aime pas vraiment ça… Un verre d’eau m’ira très bien.

— Et pourtant elle n’a pas bu d’alcool ! ricane Clarke.

— Pas trop la gueule de bois toi d’ailleurs ? lui demande Lincoln en s’affairant dans la cuisine.

— J’ai un peu mal au crâne je dois avouer…

— Alors un grand verre d’eau pour toi aussi !

Nous nous essayons face au comptoir qui sépare le salon de la cuisine et il dépose un verre devant chacune. Clarke boit le sien d’une traite avant d’accueillir son café avec envie. Je sirote mon eau à la même vitesse qu’elle sa boisson chaude.

— Ça se passe bien avec Octavia en ce moment ?

Clarke pose cette question en toute impunité. Le garçon se sert une tasse de café et s’assoit face à nous pour être à l’aise.

— Tu ne vas pas chercher ce genre d’informations auprès d’Octavia d’habitude ?

— Si ! Mais justement, pour une fois je voulais ton avis à toi. C’est rare que je me retrouve avec toi sans elle, alors j’en profite, tu es mon ami aussi !

— Ça me touche… Je dirais que tout se passe bien. On a évoqué l’idée de s’installer ensemble lorsqu’elle aurait terminé ses études, je pense que cela veut dire que tout s’annonce pour le mieux !

— Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? demandé-je pour m’intéresser à la conversation.

J’ai aussi peur que Clarke parle de mon futur nouvel appartement duquel je lui avais offert le presque double des clefs. Sans savoir pourquoi, je voulais que cette information reste entre nous tant que je n’avais pas les véritables clefs en ma possession.

— Ça fera quatre an cette année que j’ai swipé du bon côté.

Devant mon regard interrogatif les deux amis se marrent. Lincoln reprend :

— On s’est rencontré sur une appli, tout simplement. On s’est liké tous les deux, on a bien accroché, après quelques jours à discuter on a décidé d’aller voir un film, et nous voilà aujourd’hui, quatre an plus tard, toujours ensemble.

— Ah bah comme quoi ! m’exclamé-je. Les détracteurs des rencontres Internet peuvent rager !

— Sans ça, nos chemins ne se seraient sans doute jamais croisés. La fille de bonne famille, étudiante à l’université de Droit qui rencontre le manutentionnaire élevé dans une banlieue crasseuse. Heureusement qu’Internet permet le brassage social !

— Oh, tu es un peu dur Lincoln, rouspète Clarke. Il y a bien des hasards qui arrivent dans la vie. Vous auriez pu vous croiser dans un train, dans un commerce, à un arrêt de bus !

— Évidemment, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je l’aurais abordée, ou bien qu’elle m’aurait abordé ! Les applis, ça aide à faire le premier pas. Il n’y a que la position géographique qui compte.

— Et la beauté, ajoute Clarke.

— Et la beauté, soit. Mais bon, dans la rue aussi, ou dans un bar, tu vas rarement draguer une personne que tu ne trouves pas à ton goût.

Leur conversation m’amuse. Je les regarde tour à tour en les dévorant des yeux. Surtout Clarke. Bien que le jeune homme ultra musclé soit très agréable à observer lui aussi. Sa chemise de soirée blanche qu’il a toujours sur le dos sculpte ses muscles d’une façon presque indécente, sa peau noire transparaît faiblement au travers du tissu. S’il s’était agit de Bellamy, j’aurais été jalouse que Clarke pose son regard sur lui… Cette pensée me fait tourner la tête pour me concentrer sur mon amante.

— J’ai toujours trouvé votre couple parfait, reprend Clarke, déjà parce que vous êtes beaux et que vos enfants seront forcément beaux ! Et je trouve surtout que vous vous complétez. Octavia t’apporte la culture qu’elle a acquise dans son milieu social et toi tu la fais redescendre sur Terre en lui montrant que la vie n’est pas aussi simple qu’elle le pense. D’ailleurs, sans sa rencontre avec toi, elle n’aurait jamais choisi de devenir avocate en Droit des étrangers. Qui l’aurait cru, elle qui a grandi dans une famille blanche de privilégiés. Un père avocat de Droit pénal, une mère journaliste, un pavillon en banlieue chique, on était quand même sur une bonne base pour virer extrême droite par ici haha ! Heureusement que les parents ont eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas mettre leurs gosses dans le privé et que les Blake ont croisé mon chemin ! Pardon je m’égare, de base je voulais dire qu’Octavia avait bien fait de tomber sur toi…

— Hahaha ! Tu ne peux jamais t’en empêcher Clarke ! Mais tu es dans le vrai. Ses amis l’ont aidé à ne pas rester enfermer dans sa bulle de Cadres sup’.

— Puis tu es venu compléter le tableau. Alors savoir que vous pensez emménager ensemble me remplit de joie !

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

— Grillée… Évidement, Octavia me l’a raconté dès que tu as eu le dos tourné après votre discussion à ce sujet !

Lincoln se marre et termine son café d’une traite.

— Bon ! C’est pas tout ça, mais je comptais préparer à déjeuner pour tout le monde ! Vous êtes chaudes pour m’aider ?!

— Avec plaisir !

Ma vivacité fait râler Clarke. Mais elle est bien obligée d’accepter et nous nous mettons tous les trois aux fourneaux.

Lorsque toute la maisonnée finit par émerger, ils sont enchantés que nous aillons préparé un petit quelque chose pour leur réveil. J’observe Bellamy qui arrive un peu après les autres. Il porte un bas de pyjama qui lui tombe sur les hanches en laissant voir son nombril et un début de « V » assorti à un haut tout délavé qui portait autrefois le logo d’un groupe de musique. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et lui donnent un côté bestiale. Soit, il est très beau. Mais si Clarke avait voulu sortir avec lui elle l’aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, de même si elle avait envie de coucher avec lui… Enfin, rien ne pouvait m’assurer qu’ils n’avaient jamais fauté ensemble avant mon arrivée… Une angoisse terrible me gagne. Et si le comportement de Bellamy de la veille était lié à une ancienne histoire d’amour entre eux ? Clarke m’en aurait parlé, non ? Non ?!

— Salut les gars, baille Bellamy en me tirant de mes pensées.

Il a complètement dessoûlé, on sent une gueule de bois sur son visage. Il est inoffensif. Gina et Atom, qui sont déjà attablés avec nous, le saluent et lui apprennent que Lincoln, Clarke et moi avons cuisiné. Lincoln le sert et il commence à manger sans même réfléchir. Puis il prend un grand verre d’eau qu’il boit d’une traite. De la même façon que Clarke l’avait fait. Le geste m’irrite. Et son regard tombe dans le mien.

— Eh bien Lexa, fait-il, j’ai quelque chose sur la figure pour que tu me dévisages comme ça depuis tout à l’heure ?

— Euh non je… Désolée, je n’ai pas fait attention…

— Allons bon ! s’exclame Octavia. Il est tellement beau mon grand frère qu’on finit par l’admirer sans s’en rendre compte !

— Oh redescend sur Terre O’ ! ricane Atom. Il est beau soit, mais rien ne vaut MA beauté légendaire !

— Ah tiens ! se marre Gina. C’est ta beauté légendaire qui fait que tu es célibataire depuis plus de six ans ?

Tout le monde rient pendant qu’Atom imite recevoir une flèche en plein cœur. Il enchaîne en rappelant à Gina qu’elle est seule elle aussi, ce à quoi elle répond que cela ne fait que deux ans pour sa part. J’apprends ensuite que Bellamy sort d’une rupture assez fraîche, mais que visiblement il avait eu tendance à enchaîner les filles ces derniers temps. Que Tristan et Joséphine sont ensemble depuis près de deux ans et qu’ils habitent déjà sous le même toit. Et la discussion dévie sur Clarke et moi. Je suis finalement obligée d’aborder le sujet que je voulais garder secret…

— Finalement ça ne fait que quatre moi que nous sommes ensemble Lexa et moi.

— Quatre mois ! s’exclame Octavia. Depuis le temps que tu me parles de Lexa, j’ai l’impression que ça fait des années !

Clarke lui fait aussitôt les gros yeux et son amie se met à rougir en se rendant compte de sa bourde. Oui, en effet, cela devait faire plus de cinq ans que Clarke leur parlait de moi… J’essaie de ne pas trop y penser et de m’accrocher au fait que, malgré ces seuls quatre mois, son amour à mon égare semble réel.

— Mais et donc, dit Octavia pour éviter le moment de gêne, vous avez des plans d’avenir déjà toutes les deux ou vous vous laissez plus de temps ? Ce qui serait compréhensible du coup.

— Je vais bientôt déménager dans un appartement plus grand, et Clarke pourra venir quand elle le souhaitera…

— Mais pour l’instant on ne préfère pas emménager ensemble. Tant que je n’ai pas de réelle indépendance financière ça me paraît une mauvaise idée. Et puis vivre ensemble si vite, ce n’est pas forcément bon, même si les sentiments sont là.

Pour conclure, sa mains se glisse discrètement sur ma cuisse. Le contact me rassure et m’enchante.

— Oui, vous suivez un peu le même schéma que Lincoln et Octavia, répond Atom.

— Mais vous avez raison, quatre mois c’est tôt, on ne sait pas si ça va durer cette histoire !

— Bellamy !

A ma grande surprise, c’est Clarke qui s’énerve contre le garçon. Je sens ma poitrine irradier d’une douce chaleur quand je comprends qu’elle s’apprête à nous défendre.

— Hier on était alcoolisés donc je t’ai laissé dire ce que tu pensais, mais maintenant que j’ai les pensées plus claires, je ne peux pas supporter que tu dénigres Lexa.

— Mais je ne la dénigre pas ! se défend Bellamy.

— Si tu n’es pas de cet avis, c’est que l’alcool t’a fait oublier tes propos de la veille. Et ce que tu viens de dire prouve clairement que tu penses que ça ne pourra pas durer entre Lexa et moi. Mais, Bellamy, tu es mon ami il me semble. N’es-tu pas censé être là pour souhaiter mon bonheur et ma réussite ?

— Justement, je suis ton ami, et en tant que tel je me dois de te prévenir de la souffrance. Vraiment, quel avenir tu peux espérer avec une actrice de boule ?!

— Bellamy !

Cette fois c’est Lincoln qui tonne en posant violemment les mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Atom au passage. La main de Clarke se crispe sur ma cuisse.

— Mais quoi ?! Depuis le début vous agissez tous comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale ! Mais vous vous rendez compte que Clarke est devenue actrice porno pour coucher avec cette fille là ?! Et en plus elle ose la ramener et nous la présenter comme si de rien n’était. Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Vous êtes tous aveugles à ce point là ?!

Je sens les doigts de mon amante s’enfoncer dans ma chair. Un silence terrible suit cette rafale de méchanceté. Je n’arrive même plus à penser. Et soudainement, Clarke se lève d’un bon en m’attrapant par le bras.

— Viens Lexa, on s’en va. Visiblement nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues ici.

Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir que sa poigne me soulève de ma chaise et qu’elle m’entraîne à l’étage. J’entends d’autres chaises grincer, des voix s’énerver contre Bellamy et des pas nous suivre dans les escaliers. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la chambre pour prendre nos affaires, Lincoln est derrière nous.

— Je ne veux pas m’excuser pour lui Clarke, je n’aime pas du tout la façon qu’il a eu de vous dire ça. Mais, restez encore un peu, le temps de régler les choses.

— C’est hors de question, il n’y a absolument rien qui justifie sa réaction. Il peut penser ce qu’il veut je m’en fiche, mais il n’a pas le droit de me parler comme ça. Et il n’a surtout pas le droit de juger Lexa ! Non mais je rêve !

— Encore une fois, je ne cherche pas à l’excuser mais…

— Je t’arrête tout de suite Linc, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Le passé n’excuse rien. Il n’a pas à dire de telles choses.

Pendant cette discussion, Clarke tournoie dans la pièce pour rassembler nos affaires et les ranger à la va-vite dans nos sacs. Elle me balance presque le mien entre les bras quand tout est terminé. Lincoln essaye de la retenir lorsque nous descendons les escaliers. En bas, Octavia et Atom sont là également mais rien à faire, Clarke ne les écoute pas. Elle les salue brièvement, je n’ai pas le temps de dire un mot, et nous nous retrouvons dehors, attaquées par le froid inattendu de cette première journée de l’année. Elle me laisse quand même le temps d’enfiler mon manteau et elle reprend ma main pour me tirer vers la station.

Dans cette longue marche rapide, elle ne dira aucun mot. Et je n’oserai briser le silence. Il y a peu de monde dehors, le ciel est menaçant, un chat passe à côté de nous. Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de sa phrase « le passé n’excuse rien » mais je la retiens. Quelques pas avant la gare, Clarke s’arrête, sa main me lâche. Elle titube jusqu’à une rambarde et s’appuie dessus. Son visage se tourne vers le mien, des larmes ruisselles. A-t-elle pleuré toute la durée du trajet ? Son expression de profonde douleur me blesse. Je m’approche tout doucement et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

— Clarke…

— Comment a-t-il osé… Je croyais… Je croyais qu’il avait tourné la page… Pourquoi a-t-il toujours le besoin d’être aussi méchant…

Pour le moment je ne cherche pas à lui poser de questions, elle a besoin d’être rassurée, de sentir ma présence. Je me colle un peu plus contre elle. Je me fiche bien du fait que quelqu’un pourrait nous voir, je veux juste sécher sa tristesse.

— Il a dit ça sur le coup, mais il finira par s’excuser, j’en suis sûre Clarke…

— Tu ne le connais pas… J’ai rarement vu quelqu’un d’aussi certain de ses propos et idées… Mais je m’en fiche de ça… Moi ce que je veux c’est qu’il t’accepte, qu’il t’aime, qu’il nous approuve… C’est mon ami de toujours, c’est important pour moi… Je… Comment… Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre lui et toi…

— Tu n’as pas besoin de choisir. On n’en n’est pas là. Il peut encore changer d’avis, il ne me connaît pas et il n’a émis que des préjugés.

— Je ne sais pas, son comportement d’hier soir était vraiment étrange… Je me suis laissée faire en plus, quelle conne ! Il faut vraiment que j’arrête de boire…

— Ce n’est rien Clarke. Ça va aller. On va rentrer.

— Je peux venir un peu chez toi ?

— Bien sûr mon amour.

— J’aime quand tu m’appelles comme ça…

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui répondre, alors je m’avance pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes, tout simplement. J’ai l’impression que le baiser fait redescendre une pression accumulée sur mes épaules. Elle m’aime, c’est certain, quoique Bellamy ait pu faire hier ou par le passé… Je ne la perdrai pas.

Nous nous détachons, son visage est sec à présent.

— Merci, fait-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

Ses mains viennent caresser tendrement mes joues.

— Merci d’être là, merci d’être qui tu es… C’est faux ce que Bellamy a dit. Rien n’est une illusion dans notre relation. Les circonstances de notre rencontre sont exceptionnelles, mais tout est vrai entre nous…

— Je sais Clarke, je sais, ne t’en fais pas… On y va ?

Elle plonge son regard azur dans le mien. Je m’y perds un instant, j’ai l’impression que j’aurais eu un vertige si je n’avais pas été accroché à elle. Puis elle détourne les yeux et nous nous engouffrons dans la station.

Arrivées chez moi, elle file sous la douche pour décompresser. Après une dizaine de minutes, je m’approche de la porte pour lui demander si je peux la rejoindre. Elle m’invite. En pénétrant dans la pièce pleine de buée, je suis charmée de la découvrir nue, la peau ruisselante. Elle accroche le pommeau en hauteur et me fait signe de venir sous l’eau chaude. Je me déshabille en vitesse et saute à ses côtés. Aussitôt là qu’elle me plaque contre le mur humide pour m’embrasser. Ses mains ne tardent pas à trouver mes hanches et à les pétrir. En l’embrassant j’avale un peu d’eau, mais ça ne rend le moment que plus intense. Sa langue est toute chaude, son corps brûlant. Ses doigts dansent sur mes seins, je n’en peux plus. Comme une partie de sexe réconciliatrice, cet échange nous libère et nous rapproche. Elle lâche ma bouche pour aller sucer mes seins. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie l’eau qui coule sur mon visage. Elle descend encore et sa langue appuie contre mon clitoris. Elle me lèche sans plus attendre. Je pose ma main sur son crâne pour l’inviter à continuer. Mes gémissements résonnent dans la petite pièce. J’espère qu’aucun voisin n’est dans sa salle de bain en même temps que nous…

Je jouis à une vitesse fulgurante. Clarke remonte croquer mon lobe d’oreille.

— Je voulais te pénétrer…

— Il ne fallait pas être aussi bonne…

Elle ricane et retourne m’embrasser. C’est à mon tour de la pousser contre la paroi mouillée. Je prends encore moins de pincettes qu’elle. Je la connais, quand elle est dans cet état, il n’y a pas besoin de faire grand-chose. Un point qui lui permet d’être actrice sans trop de problème. Je lui pince un téton pour la faire réagir, elle lâche un petit cri de surprise. Alors je descends derechef ma main entre ses cuisses et la pénètre sans plus attendre.

— C’est ça que tu voulais me faire ?

— Oui…

Elle s’agrippe à mon dos et me mord la nuque. Mes va-et-vient deviennent bestiales. J’ai l’impression que c’est ce dont elle a besoin pour oublier sa peine. Une violence qui lui permettrait de s’échapper. Je continue de la pénétrer au rythme des mouvements de son bassin. Ses ongles se plantent dans mon dos, ils s’enfoncent. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle m’abîme mais je ne lui dis rien. Je la laisse totalement faire. Ses crocs se plantent encore dans mon cou. Je l’entends gémir, l’eau qui coule atténue les bruits mais les rend encore plus mélodieux. Pendant un quart de seconde je me dis qu’Alie aimerait voir ça. J’essaie d’effacer l’idée. Je continue. Clarke jouit. Elle jouit comme elle en est capable en tournage, sans la retenue qu’elle s’impose souvent avec moi. Ce simulacre de tournage me fait tourner la tête. D’habitude nous ne sommes pas aussi libérées en privé. Je suis complètement déroutée. Je me retire et me recule pour coller mon dos au mur à l’opposé. Nous nous regardons un long moment. Elle reprend son souffle. Je doute, mais j’ai encore envie d’elle. Mes yeux se font suppliant. Clarke éteint l’eau et se jette sur moi. Ses doigts déchirent mes muqueuses et me font plisser les yeux. Mais je ne lui dis rien. De toute façon, après quelques va-et-vient la douleur se transforme en plaisir. Bien que mon esprit soit perturbé par la scène qui se déroule sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, mon corps et transpercé par un orgasme puissant. Un de ceux qui me font tourner la tête et voir des tâches noires. Mes jambes lâchent, je m’écroule dans le fond de la douche. Clarke me rejoint sans se douter de rien, elle se colle à moi et m’enlace.

— Merci, j’en avais besoin… C’était bon…

Je ne réponds rien. Je pense la même chose mais je n’ai plus la force de parler. Je me blottis contre son épaule. Ne reste que le bruit de nos respirations et celui de la chute des gouttes d’eau quittant le pommeau. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je ferme les yeux, je respire profondément. Cette nouvelle année s’annonce pleine de rebondissements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’étais obligée de faire passer Bellamy pour un connard… A voir ce qu’il nous réserve pour la suite… En espérant pouvoir poster vite, bon courage à tous en cette période difficile !


	8. Lexa IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver si vite ! On tient le coup, on essaie de garder le rythme !! Chapitre 8 au nom de Lexa car elle arrive à un tournant important de sa vie. Mais elle est loin d’avoir accédé au bonheur, nombre d’obstacles l’attendent encore… Enjoy !

2 janvier. Le jour de la première vidéo officielle d’Aphrodite et Vénus. Et pour cette première il s’agit de notre trio avec Raven. Je redoute un peu de la voir. J’aurais aimé pouvoir la visionner avec Clarke, ça aurait pu être drôle, ou intéressant. Pendant une seconde j’hésite même à appeler Raven pour la regarder avec elle et je me raisonne en me disant que la vue d’une vidéo de nous deux en train de baiser n’est pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Je me pose donc tranquillement devant mon ordinateur, seule.

Un peu plus de trente minutes. Fidèle à mes souvenirs du tournage. Un petit pincement au cœur me gagne lorsqu’elle se termine. Tourner avec Raven allait devenir quelque chose de rare. Et je n’aurais plus cette intimité que j’avais réussi à créer dans les loges avec chaque actrices. Mais je ne peux m’en plaindre, mon objectif étant de quitter LFS l’année prochaine. Sous la vidéo, Alie présente à nouveau le duo qui devient à présent la tête d’affiche de la société. Elle annonce que les prochaines élections pour les détrôner – ou non – auront lieu dans une année tout pile. C’est donc bien ce que je disais, il me reste une année entière pour essayer d’ériger Raven à ma place. Mais que faire de Clarke ? Peut-être qu’elle aurait envie de continuer encore un peu. Nous n’en avions pas vraiment discuté. Et qui mettre à sa place ? Une nouvelle ? Niyhla ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par mon téléphone qui sonne, à ma grande surprise, il s’agit de Raven.

— Allô ?

— Bonne année Lexa !!

— Bonne année à toi aussi Raven.

— Alors ! Tu as vu la vidéo ?!

— Hahaha, tu ne perds pas une seconde toi !

— Oh, je te connais !

— Oui, je l’ai vue.

— Elle est bandante… Euh pardon ! Elle est ultra cool !

— Hahahahah ! Oui, c’est vrai qu’elle n’est pas mal. Tu y resplendis, si tu veux mon avis, tu pourrais me surpasser.

Autant m’y mettre dès maintenant.

— N’importe quoi, Aphrodite est indétrônable.

— Je vais partir un jour, tu sais…

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! Déjà qu’on ne va presque plus tourner ensemble…

Je n’ose pas lui dire.

— Tu as passé un bon réveillon ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

— Dans la famille de Miles, c’était super ! Et toi ?

— Avec les amis de Clarke, c’était sympas aussi, mais il s’est passé quelque chose d’étrange.

Sous ses demandes curieuses, je lui conte toute l’histoire. Après mon récit, elle essaye de me rassurée au mieux et d’émettre des hypothèses pour ne pas me faire peur. A aucun moment elle n’énonce les doutes qui germent dans mon esprit.

— Et si Clarke et Bellamy avait eu une aventure ensemble ? lancé-je d’un coup, n’y tenant plus.

— Elle t’en aurait parlé, non ? Remarque, ça expliquerait son comportement à lui… Mais j’ai des doutes. Elle n’aurait pas osé te présenter un de ses exs avec autant de facilité sans t’expliquer avant ce qui s’était passé entre eux. C’est peut-être seulement dans sa tête à lui.

— J’espère que tu as raison…

— Tu sais, il suffit que tu poses la question à Clarke.

— Oh, moi et la communication… Mais oui, tu as raison… Ah !

— Quoi ?

— Il y a Alie qui m’appelle !

— Ouh ! Je te laisse alors, la boss et Aphrodite, c’est forcément un appel important !

— On se voit bientôt ?

— Avec plaisir, tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison, je crois que Miles t’apprécie.

— C’est parce qu’il ne sait pas que nous avons couché ensemble toi et moi sur votre canapé…

— Ah… On en reparlera, file !

— Oui ! Bisous !

Je décroche pour prendre l’appel de ma sauveuse :

— Alie !

— Tu l’as vue ?

— C’est drôle, Raven m’a posé exactement la même question, je viens de raccrocher avec elle. Oui je l’ai vue Alie, et bonne année hein !

— Oh, oui, pardon, je m’emporte. Bonne année ma chère et tendre Lexa ! Que cette année te soit douce et libératrice !

— Merci, réponds-je en ricanant. Et donc, oui j’ai vu la vidéo de notre trio, elle est très bien.

— Tu as lu les commentaires ? Oh là là là Lexa on va faire un carton cette année !

— Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Mais tu sais où l’argent va terminer…

— Dans les frais d’avocats… D’ailleurs, j’ai eu un peu de nouvelles, enfin rien de bien fou, il est rentré de congés et il m’a dit qu’il allait lire le dossier dès qu’il serait à son son cabinet. Je te contacte dès qu’il m’aura fait ses retours.

— Merci. Et pour Jaha, je dois le voir à la fin du mois…

— Ah oui ! Je te donnerai du liquide directement ne t’inquiète pas. Il faudra que tu me rappelles la somme.

— Et donc, tu m’as appelé simplement pour me parler de la vidéo Alie ?

— Non ! Je voulais te donner le numéro de l’agent immobilier. Parce qu’il passe encore par moi alors que maintenant que tu as signé le contrat, c’est avec toi qu’il devrait communiquer ! Il veut arranger un rendez-vous au plus vite pour te faire visiter l’appartement avant que tu t’y installes définitivement. Seulement s’il te convient, bien sûr.

— Te connaissant, je suis sûre que je vais l’adorer !

— Bon, je t’envoie son numéro et tu l’appelles tout de suite, d’accord ?

— Oui cheffe ! Et, tu aimerais visiter l’appartement avec moi ?

— Oh ! Je… Oui avec plaisir !

— Je pourrais demander à Clarke, mais j’ai envie de le faire avec toi, après tout, c’est ton cadeau. Honneur-le avec moi !

Nous rions doucement avant de finir là notre conversation. Elle avait trop hâte que je raccroche pour appeler l’agent immobilier. Ce que je fais tout de suite. Ma main collée sur le téléphone commence à devenir moite. Mais la discussion avec l’agent ne s’éternise pas.

Trois jours plus tard, la vidéo de notre trio a atteint des records d’audience, mais surtout, j’attends Alie à la sortie d’une station de métro. Celle qui sera bientôt « ma » station de métro. Nous avons rendez-vous avec l’agent dans moins d’une quinzaine de minutes pour visiter mon futur appartement. Un grand sentiment de joie m’entoure. C’est Alie qui m’amène jusqu’au pied de l’immeuble. Je n’en reviens pas. Moi qui m’étais habituée à une façade grisâtre moderne des années 70 bien miteuse, voilà que je me retrouve devant des moulures rappelant le style haussmannien.

— C’est au dernier étage, m’apprend Alie en me pointant le ciel.

Une avancée en pierres ressort du bâtiment, sans doute la terrasse, dont semblent bénéficier uniquement les appartements du sixième et dernier étage.

— Une terrasse, dis-je, t’es complètement folle… Trois chambres…

— Eh bien quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas d’enfants ?

— Non, enfin si, enfin je n’en sais rien !

— Au moins comme ça, tu n’auras pas besoin de déménager, quoi qu’il se passe dans ta vie ! Et je te garantis un salaire qui te permettra d’y vivre sans problème. Et puis, arrivera bien un jour où une certaine personne partagera le loyer avec toi, mmh ?

— Et si LFS coule ?

— Il n’y aura plus qu’à prier pour que Clarke devienne une artiste reconnue hahahaha ! Enfin sois réaliste Lexa, Les filles de Sappho ne couleront jamais !

Je me mets à rire face à son aplomb. Nous sommes interrompues par l’agent qui arrive, tout sourire. Le hall est aussi impressionnant que la devanture, l’escalier presque grandiose et l’ascenseur incrusté dans une petite cage d’escalier qui n’était pas prévue pour à sa construction. Nous nous serrons tous les trois dans l’ascenseur tout en transparence qui nous amène au sommet. Il n’y a que deux appartements à ce étage. Porte de gauche. L’agent déverrouille deux serrures avant de nous laisser entrer les premières. Un petit couloir servant de hall d’entrée donne à droite sur un salon lumineux. Je m’y dirige instinctivement. Rien n’est meublé, l’espace paraît immense. Une grande pièce rectangulaire avec la baie vitrée qui donne sur…

— La terrasse…

Je m’approche des fenêtre et j’entends l’agent rire doucement.

— La pièce maîtresse de cette appartement, allez-y je vous en prie. Il est à vous.

Je le regarde, incrédule, avant d’ouvrir la porte fenêtre. La terrasse n’est pas immense, sûrement la taille de ma pièce à vivre actuelle, mais pour moi, c’est énorme. Je m’y vois déjà profiter du soleil en été avec Clarke à mes côtés… Je me penche à la rambarde : vue sur la cour carrée, enfermée six étages plus bas entre mon nouvel immeuble et le dos de celui de la rue adjacente. Pas de vis-à-vis donc. Ma terrasse est séparée de celle des voisins par une avancée de bois. Quant à la vue alentour, elle donne à voir quelques endroits clefs de la ville, même si rapidement la vision se retrouve bouchée par des immeubles plus hauts. C’est splendide. Je sens Alie s’approcher de moi, elle pose une main dans le bas de mon dos.

— Hâte que tu nous organises un barbecue de bienvenue.

— En plein hiver ?

— Une raclette en terrasse alors !

Nous rions avant de retourner à l’intérieur pour continuer la visite. Une cuisine toute équipée – je me réjouis déjà du fait que je n’aurais qu’à acheter canapés et lits et pas du mobilier de cuisine – dans une pièce carrée très bien agencée, dans les tons bleus ; une première chambre, la suite parentale me nomme l’agent ; une deuxième plus petite et une troisième équivalente ; la salle de bain, lumineuse également, avec baignoire d’angle et deux lavabos, toilettes séparées (aussi grandes que ma salle de bain actuelle).

— Il te plaît ? me demande Alie toute excitée alors que nous sommes de retour au salon.

— Beaucoup ! Merci Alie… Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux… Merci…

Des larmes me viennent aux yeux quand je repense à mes années dans mon studio tout petit.

— Les trois premiers mois de loyer ont été payé par mes soins. Comme ça tu auras le temps de mettre de côté, maintenant que tu touches ton salaire en entier. D’ailleurs à ce propos… (Elle jette un œil à l’agent tout proche.) On en reparlera plus tard, mais je t’ai promis de te rembourser tout l’argent que Jaha t’a volé. Ce sera fait.

Je n’ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ce n’est pas la peine, que l’agent vient vers nous pour s’enquérir à son tour de mon avis. Je lui dis que je suis ravie. Il sort alors trois sets de clefs de sa poche et me les tend.

— Il est à vous. Vous pouvez emménager dès que vous en aurez envie.

Il dépose les clefs dans la paume de ma main. Trois sets. Un pour moi, un pour Clarke, et un pour… Je n’ai pas le temps d’y penser car il m’explique les différentes clefs. Une pour la serrure du milieu, une pour celle du haut, une pour la boîte aux lettres, une pour la cave, une pour le local à poubelle et une pour le parking.

— Le parking ?

— Oui, l’appartement va avec une place dans le parking souterrain du bloc d’immeuble d’à côté.

— Mais je n’ai pas…

— Tu auras tout le temps de penser à t’en acheter une ! répond Alie.

Nous tournons le dos à l’appartement vide pour retourner en bas. La prochaine fois que je passerai ce palier ce sera pour y emménager. L’agent immobilier m’explique qu’il n’y aura plus que quelques détails à régler mais que l’appartement est bel et bien à moi. Il nous salue et je tombe presque dans les bras d’Alie tant je suis joyeuse.

— Il va falloir que j’achète plein de nouveaux meubles, il faudra que tu m’aides Alie ! Je ne veux rien emporter de ma vie d’avant, rien n’a d’importance dans mon studio miteux !

— Je te reconnais bien là Lexa ! Je t’invite boire un verre !

— Sans transition !

— J’ai des nouvelles de l’avocat, entre ça et l’appartement, ça s’arrose !

— Ouhw !

Nous prenons le premier bar dont nous croisons la route. « On en fera peut-être notre QG » soutient Alie alors que nous nous asseyons. Deux cocktails sans alcool.

— Sans alcool ? m’enquiers-je auprès de mon amie.

— J’essaie de me limiter !

— Pour quelle raison ?

— On ne sait jamais, si un jour je devais porter un enfant…

— Ne me dis pas que…

— Non, non ! Rien d’officiel, j’aimerais juste fonder une famille avec Charmaine, c’est tout…

— Alie…

Nous sourions toutes les deux timidement. J’ai l’impression que l’avenir est possible pour moi à présent, mais aussi pour les autres. N’y aurait-il pas de coïncidence ? Le retour de Charmaine, ma liberté… L’arrivée de Clarke.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas venues ici pour parler d’enfants hypothétiques Lexa. J’ai eu un rendez-vous avec Maître Blake à son cabinet. Il m’a dit que le dossier qu’on avait monté était une très bonne idée, que ça lui épargnerait beaucoup de peine, et qu’avec tous ces témoignages réunis on aurait quelque chose de vraiment solide à présenter devant un juge.

— C’est super tout ça !

D’un coup, je vois comme une lueur s’éteindre dans les yeux de mon amie, je la relance :

— Tu veux dire un truc en plus ?

— Euh non, non ! C’est tout pour l’instant. Il me recontacte au plus vite pour la suite.

— Très bien.

Un petit moment de gêne s’installe avant qu’elle ne me demande si ma relation avec Clarke se déroule bien.

— Oui. Je compte lui donner un double des clefs… Pas pour emménager, mais elle pourra venir quand elle le souhaite ! On a eu des périodes compliquées, c’est du passé. Enfin… Il y a bien son meilleur ami, Bellamy, qui m’inquiète un peu, mais je pense que ce n’est pas un problème en soit.

Elle me pousse à lui raconter l’histoire. Je lui donne les détails du nouvel an en y ajoutant l’avis de Raven.

— Je vois le truc, ajoute Alie après mon récit. Soit il s’est passé quelque chose entre eux par le passé, mais en effet je pense aussi qu’elle t’en aurais parlé, soit c’est lui qui en pince pour elle et il ne peut pas admettre qu’elle en aime une autre. Après, c’est à elle de le remettre à sa place.

— Je verrais bien comment se déroule notre prochaine soirée ou journée avec les enfants Blake. Étant donné que leur père nous représente, j’ai moyennement envie de me mettre le fils à dos…

— Oui, c’est totalement compréhensible ! Mais je pense que ce n’est rien. Et si tu as un doute, aborde le sujet avec Clarke.

— Raven m’a dit la même chose, je le ferai. D’ailleurs, c’est bientôt l’anniversaire de Clarke, le 23 janvier, il va falloir que je lui trouve un cadeau. Mais j’ai déjà eu du mal pour ceux de Noël, voilà qu’un moi après je dois encore trouver des idées…

— Un parc d’attraction ?

— Alie ! Je t’adore !

— Je m’aime aussi !

— Ben voyons ! … Et je ne veux pas casser l’ambiance mais il y a aussi notre voyage pour aller sur la tombe de Costia…

— Ah, oui…

La joie quitte son visage pour la journée. Je m’en veux un peu d’avoir provoqué sa tristesse, mais il fallait que nous en parlions, pour nous organiser un minimum.

— C’est quel jour déjà ? demande-t-elle après s’être raclée la gorge.

— Les billets sont datés pour le 15 janvier, aller-retour dans la journée.

— Bien, bien… On se retrouve à la gare ?

— Oui.

— Il y a un fleuriste là-bas ?

— Oui…

— J’achèterai un bouquet en arrivant.

— C’est ce que j’avais pris l’habitude de faire…

— Je dois m’habiller d’une certaine façon ?

— Alie…

— Pardon, cette histoire me déboussole un peu. Ah, je vais voir l’endroit où vous avez grandi…

— L’endroit que nous avons fui pour te trouver…

Un bout de sourire lui revient.

En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, je décide d’appeler Clarke pour lui parler de l’appartement. Je suis toute excitée.

— Lexa… C’est la première fois que tu m’appelles.

— Ah, c’est vrai tiens ! Je m’habitues au téléphone…

— Je suis contente. Tu m’appelles pour me parler de l’appartement, mmh ?

— Oui !

J’essaie de lui décrire au mieux chaque pièce.

— L’idéal serait que tu me le fasses visiter, tu ne crois pas ? me coupe Clarke au milieu d’une phrase. Comme ça je pourrais t’aider à choisir des meubles, enfin, je suppose que tu as demandé à Alie aussi.

— Tu me connais déjà si bien ! On le visite quand tu veux !

— Tu sais quand tu t’y installes ?

— Il me faut au moins un lit, la cuisine est déjà équipée. Je comptais regarder ça ce soir pour le commander au plus vite.

— Un King Size Lexa hein !

— Hahaha, mademoiselle veut son confort !

— Je veux de l’espace pour te faire l’amour…

Son ton coquin m’amuse et la conversation dérape assez vite en un échange sensuel. Nous finissons par raccrocher près de deux heures plus tard.

Je me mets en recherche d’un lit et ne me prive pas de faire des captures d’écran pour les partager avec ma moitié. Nous tombons toutes les deux d’accords sur une tête de lit en bois de hêtre assez simple, un sommier à lattes. Ne reste qu’à choisir le matelas. Une fois tous les éléments dans le panier, une pensée automatique m’assaille : « ai-je les moyens de m’acheter tout ça ? ». Ce réflexe que j’avais eu pendant des années. Sauf qu’Alie m’a déjà versé une grande somme d’argent et que j’ai bien plus que les moyens, j’ai même de quoi meubler tout l’appartement, y compris les deux autres chambres. Je valide le paiement en espérant que ce genre de réflexion me quittera à l’avenir. Livraison dans trois jours à l’adresse de mon nouveau domicile, Clarke sera là, Alie est prévenue, elle viendra également. L’occasion pour nous parler de nos prochains tournages. Ah, j’avais presque oublié…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve au chapitre suivant sur la tombe de Costia… Encore elle, eh oui, elle ne laissera jamais Lexa tranquille… Passez une bonne semaine !


	9. Callie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Hé, on tien le bon bout ! Deux fois de suite que je poste un chapitre à une semaine d’intervalle. Et d’ailleurs, le suivant est déjà prêt. J’espère que je vais pouvoir garder ce rythme… Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec l’arrivée d’une nouveau personnage… Enjoy !

_Clarke : Bon courage pour ta journée Lexa. N’hésite pas à m’appeler ou à m’envoyer un message si tu as besoin de soutien. Même si je pense que c’est Alie qui en aura le plus besoin (ça me fait toujours autant bizarre d’appeler la patronne par son prénom…) Bisous !_

Je relis le message adorable de Clarke avant de m’engouffrer dans le métro pour rejoindre la gare. En effet, le stress d’Alie est beaucoup plus présent que le mien. Même si une certaine m’angoisse m’assaille. Ce n’est que la deuxième fois que je me rends sur la tombe de Costia sans me cacher sous les traits de « Heda ». La première fois Clarke m’accompagnait et ça n’avait pas manqué, nous avions croisé Finn, le frère de Costia. Sur qui allions-nous tomber aujourd’hui ? C’est la seule pensée qui m’angoisse. Pour le reste, j’ai l’habitude. Quant à Alie, il y aurait Charmaine avec moi pour l’aider en cas de besoin. En revanche, je m’étais promis de ne plus retourner dans ce cimetière pour but de voir Costia. La tombe de Costia ne devrait être qu’un « détour ». Mais je dois le faire pour mes amies.

Lorsque j’arrive dans le hall, le couple est déjà là. Alie a une mine affreuse. Elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans des états pareils. Charmaine est accrochée à elle.

— Coucou…

— Salut Lexa ! s’enthousiasme Charmaine. Tu vas bien ?

— Bien écoute, et vous… ?

Nos regards se tournent vers Alie qui tente d’esquisser un sourire.

— Ça va, ça va, je vais m’en sortir…

— Tout va bien se passer Alie, dis-je en lui caressant le dos, le train est un mauvais moment à passer, mais une fois dans le cimetière tu iras mieux. Alors, dit ainsi on pourrait croire que je suis folle, mais je te promets que ce n’est pas si difficile. Et surtout, tu te sentiras tellement mieux après !

Charmaine attrape son visage pour l’embrasser doucement.

— Bon, on prend racine ! s’exclame Alie avec un ton faussement autoritaire. On y va ?

— Je rêve ! rigole son amante en secouant la tête.

Nous prenons la direction du quai. A bord du train, nous sommes dans un carré. La quatrième place restera vide jusqu’à notre arrêt. Pour essayer de passer le temps et de tromper le stress nous abordons des souvenirs communs. L’ambiance est assez étrange. Nous parlons de Costia comme si elle était encore parmi nous, alors même que nous essayons d’oublier l’ombre d’un instant que nous nous rendons sur sa sépulture. Plus le temps passe, plus je sens Alie tendue. Je tente alors le tout pour le tout afin de détendre l’atmosphère, c’est quitte ou double :

— Les filles ?

Je leur demande de se pencher vers moi pour qu’on ne nous entende pas autour. Le couple s’exécute en me regardant, l’air surpris.

— Il y a quelque chose qu’on ne vous a jamais avoué avec Costia…

— Quoi ?! Vous dealiez de la drogue ?!

— N’importe quoi Charmaine haha ! Non… Comment dire ça… On… eum… de notre chambre, Costia et moi… on vous entendait faire l’amour…

L’effet est immédiat, je réprime un sourire en coin. Alie se redresse violemment et son dos butte contre le dossier de son siège. Elle écarquille d’abord grand les yeux avant de partir dans un fou-rire inarrêtable. Je vois Charmaine la suivre. Leur réaction me semble bien disproportionnée et ne me fait donc pas rire, elle m’interroge.

— C’est drôle à ce point ?

— Non… c’est pas ça… s’étouffe Alie entre deux rires. C’est que… nous aussi… nous aussi pendant… toutes ces années… on vous entendait faire l’amour…

Logique. Je finis par rire avec elles. La situation est trop cocasse. Les quatre personnes installées sur le carré d’à côté nous lancent des regards intrigués, mais ils n’ont pas l’air dérangé par nos rires, plutôt amusés. Nous n’arrivons pas à nous calmer. Le fou-rire dure, dure, un temps infini, infiniment bon. J’en ai mal aux côtes. J’ai envie de m’asseoir par terre pour mieux supporter les soubresauts que mon corps me fait subir. Ce n’est que la voix du chef de train annonçant notre arrêt qui nous fait redescendre. Nous nous calmons pour rassembler nos affaires et sortir de la rame. Le wagon entier nous dévisage à notre passage.

En touchant terre, Alie retrouve tout son état anxieux. Charmaine et moi le ressentons comme un coup de fouet glacé. C’est fou comme cette femme peut changer d’émotion en un rien de temps, elle est incapable de dissimuler quelque chose. Charmaine glisse sa main dans la sienne, je décide de faire de même de l’autre côté.

— On va acheter les fleurs ? proposé-je pour détendre tout le monde.

Alie acquiesce et je les mène vers ma fleuriste habituelle. Elle ne semble toujours pas avoir fait le lien entre « Heda » et moi. J’oriente Alie vers un bouquet de roses blanches. Elle achète le plus gros et nous prenons la direction du cimetière. En passant par la cour de l’hôpital, je leur dis que c’est ici que je suis née. Charmaine semble très émue. Alie se cache derrière ses fleurs. Quant à moi, je scrute les alentours, de peur de retomber sur Finn, ou pire…

Nous arrivons enfin devant les grandes grilles. Alie a un mouvement de recule. Je m’avance pour ouvrir, Charmaine tire sa moitié avant de refermer derrière elle. Sixième rangée, huitième stèle. Un bouquet de lys blancs est déposé sur la tombe. Finn est passé il n’y a pas longtemps.

— Tu peux les déposer.

Je fais signe à Alie à propos de ses roses. Elle s’avance tout doucement et se penche pour coucher le bouquet à côté du pot de lys. Un silence s’installe. Depuis ma dernière visite avec Clarke, depuis que j’avais décidé de tourner la page « Costia », il n’était plus question que je lui adresse la parole à voix haute face à sa tombe. Je ne sais donc pas comment rompre le silence. Heureusement, c’est Charmaine qui s’y colle.

— Tu aurais pu éviter de mourir si jeune quand même… Ok, je n’étais pas pour au début, mais je suis sûre que tu aurais rayonnée aux côtés de Lexa chez Les Filles de Sappho. Après tout, c’est vous deux qui l’avez inspirée à se lancer pour l’œuvre de sa vie… Merde…

Sa voix se bloque, en tournant mon visage vers elle je vois des larmes couler. Elle les essuie aussitôt d’un revers de manche et reprend :

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire de vulgarités. C’est que… Jusqu’à il y a encore quelques jours, je ne savais pas que tu… nous avais quittée. Je pensais que tu vivais ta vie de jeune femme épanouie. Avec ou sans Lexa. Avec ou sans Alie. Je ne savais pas… Enfin, Lexa m’a tout raconté. Je pourrais lui en vouloir, mais je lui fais confiance. C’était un accident, et peut-être que tu l’avais cherché au fond. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas insulter ta mémoire. La seule chose dont je suis sûre Costia, c’est que je tenais énormément à toi, que je te considérais comme ma petite sœur et que je ne le t’ai jamais dit. Alors où que tu sois maintenant, j’espère que tu m’entends. Je t’aime.

Aucune nouvelle larme ne vient ternir sa déclaration. Charmaine ne pleure plus, elle tourne la page, la tête haute. Elle se retourne ensuite vers Alie.

— Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça moi…

— Tu n’es pas obligée de lui parler mon cœur. Chacun sa méthode, personnellement j’en avais besoin. Mais toi tu as sûrement besoin d’autre chose.

Ma patronne semble réfléchir intensément. Soudain sans prévenir personne, elle se met à hurler. Le buste en avant, les bras en arrière, les yeux fermés, elle crie, à en réveiller les morts. Elle crie si fort que mes tympans bourdonnent et que mon cœur se serre. J’ai envie qu’elle arrête et en même temps son cri me libère moi aussi. Les larmes de Charmaine reviennent, celles d’Alie se mettent à couler. Son cri cesse. Elle reprend son souffle et fond en larmes. Son désarroi la force à s’accroupir face à la tombe. Charmaine se précipite sur elle pour la soutenir. Les deux amantes se jettent dans les bras l’une de l’autre pour pleurer et se consoler. J’observe la scène qui me semble irréelle. Cela fait des années qu’elle aurait dû se produire. Le jour de l’enterrement. C’est insensé. J’en veux d’un coup à Alie de ne pas avoir été là pour moi pendant tout ce temps. En plus, elle ne savait pas que la mort de Costia était de ma faute à l’époque. Elle aurait dû être là pour moi et elle m’avait totalement laissé tomber. Me reviennent en tête les images de mon corps nu enlacé à celui d’Alie après un pauvre orgasme post tournage. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois nous avions fini par baiser ensemble pour combler le manque, pour moi de Costia, pour Alie de Charmaine. Mais c’était ces parties de jambes en l’air médiocres qui avaient cassé notre amitié. Quel regret. Toutes ces années perdues. Ce vide dans la vie d’Alie, incapable de faire son deuil. Et aujourd’hui, nous étions là, toutes les trois. Non, toutes les quatre.

— C’est fini, m’exclamé-je. Costia est morte. Il est temps de tourner la page. C’est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds devant cette tombe. Costia n’a plus besoin de moi. N’a plus besoin de vous.

Puisque me dire que la tombe de Costia ne serait qu’un détour n’avait pas fonctionné, il faut que je sois plus radical. Sans attendre leur réaction, je fais demi-tour en direction de la sortie. J’arrive devant la grille ouverte. Il m’avait semblé voir Charmaine la refermer. Quelqu’un a donc forcément entendu Alie crier. Bah, au moins, ça lui fera un truc à raconter à sa famille au dîner. Je m’apprête à sortir quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, la peur au ventre.

— Lexa…

Je reconnaîtrais ses yeux entre milles. Callie, ma meilleure amie de l’époque.

— Je savais bien que je t’avais reconnue. Je vous ai suivi jusqu’ici. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah, je sais, tu viens sur la tombe de Costia. Je ne savais pas que tu venais…

— Désolée Callie…

— Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?

— Il y a sept ans, je suis partie sans te dire au revoir, et je n’ai jamais cherché à te contacter.

— Costia et toi vous avez disparu. Mais tu sais, on a vite compris. Personne n’a fait l’effort d’aller à votre poursuite, parce qu’on savait tous que vous méritiez mieux que ce bled pourri.

— Peut-être qu’elle ne serait pas morte si elle était restée dans ce bled pourri comme tu dis.

— Lexa, je ne t’ai pas suivie pour parler de Costia.

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel je la sens réfléchir. Le temps pour Alie et Charmaine de nous rejoindre. Elles ont l’air étonné de me voir parler à quelqu’un, mais ne disent rien.

— Je suis infirmière maintenant. Ton père a été admis aux urgences psychiatriques il y a quelques jours pour tentative de suicide. Franchement, je pensais qu’il n’y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Jamais je n’avais imaginé que tu reviendrais. Quand je t’ai aperçue à la gare tout à l’heure, j’étais obligée de te suivre. Il a besoin de toi Lexa. Je sais que c’est à cause de lui, entre autre, que tu es partie, mais tu es la seule famille qui lui reste.

Finn m’avait déjà tenu informé de l’état de mon père, cependant je n’avais pas imaginé que c’était à ce point. Une tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu’il aurait pu le faire il y a des années après la mort de ma mère, ou même juste après mon départ ? Ce lâche n’a rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l’attention ?

— Comment veux-tu que je l’aide Callie ? Il m’a oubliée.

— On n’oublie jamais son enfant unique. Je connais tout ton passé Lexa, le temps n’a effacé aucune miette de nos conversations, vautrées sur mon lit, mais c’est un fait, il a toujours pris soin de toi.

— Jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre mon homosexualité.

— Tu ne lui as pas laissé la chance qu’il te comprenne.

— Callie ! Il m’a virée de chez lui ! Et ce jour-là, tu n’y étais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j’ai ressenti à ce moment précis. Il m’a reniée, à tout jamais. Il n’a pas besoin de moi.

Je tourne le dos à mon ancienne amie et je fais signe à Alie et Charmaine pour que nous partions. Mais Callie me retient en courant à mes côtés et en me barrant la route.

— On fait tous des erreurs Lexa. Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour Finn.

— Pour Finn ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire là-dedans ?

— Depuis que ton père a sombré c’est lui qui s’en occupe.

— Comment ça ?

Encore une fois, Finn ne m’avait pas tout dit. Il m’avait bien raconté qu’il le croisait de temps en temps et qu’il avait l’air mal en point, mais sans plus.

— Après votre départ, Finn était le plus dévasté d’entre nous. Il avait perdu sa sœur et une amie. Il a été le premier à frapper à ta porte pour demander des explications, pour avoir la version de l’histoire du côté de sa famille. Quand ton père a commencé à délirer et qu’il en a perdu son job, Finn a tout de suite été là pour lui. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi, ni l’intérêt qu’il y trouvait. Il n’en a jamais voulu à ses parents, il n’en a jamais voulu à ton père. On dirait qu’il a voulu leur pardonner à votre place. Finn fait les courses pour ton père depuis qu’il a perdu son autonomie, il lui prépare à manger quand ce ne sont pas le service de livraisons de repas auquel Finn l’a inscrit qui lui apporte à déjeuner. Il l’amène chez le coiffeur, chez le médecin, une fois de temps en temps il va lui montrer un film ou lui faire faire un tour en bateau.

Je reste bouche bée. Pourquoi Finn ne m’avait-il pas dit tout cela ? Cette pensée m’énerve. S’il aimait autant sa sœur, pourquoi il s’était mis à pactiser avec le diable ?!

— Eh bien si Finn est si parfait, pourquoi ce n’est pas lui qui va s’occuper de mon père à l’hosto ?!

— Pendant toutes ces années, oui c’est Finn qui s’est occupé de lui, mais tu vois, ça ne l’a pas empêché d’en arriver à désirer la mort. Ce n’est pas d’un fils de substitution dont il a besoin, mais de son propre enfant. Je ne dis pas qu’il t’a pardonné, je ne dis pas qu’il sera heureux de te voir, mais je fais mon métier, et je suis convaincue que toi seule peut le sauver.

A nouveau, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne comprends toujours pas le mensonge par omission de Finn, ni l’état aussi dégradé de mon père qui avait toujours eu une santé de fer. C’était le remord d’avoir banni sa fille qui l’avait mis dans un état pareil ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J’avais fini par faire une croix sur mon père, je ne l’avais jamais vraiment apprécié et avec les événements j’avais presque rayés tous les moments joyeux passés en sa compagnie.

C’est la main de Charmaine dans mon dos qui me ramène à la réalité.

— Tu ne penses pas qu’après toutes ces années il est enfin temps de lui pardonner ? Évidemment, ce qu’il a fait semble impardonnable, mais vous n’en avez jamais discuté. C’est peut-être l’occasion. Si sa vie est en danger, c’est ta dernière chance d’être au clair avec toi-même et de tourner une page Lexa.

— Mais quoi, tu veux que j’y aille maintenant ? On a un train à prendre.

— Tu sais que ce n’est pas un problème ça, me dit Alie, je te paye un autre billet retour quand tu veux.

— Oui enfin je ne vais pas dormir là non plus, m’énervé-je, je ne vis plus ici je vous rappelle.

— Je peux t’accueillir chez moi, me propose Callie.

Je n’ai plus d’argument pour refuser.

— Et si je n’ai tout simplement pas envie ?

— Parfois nous sommes forcés de faire des choses qu’on ne désir pas forcément, me rassure Charmaine, et pourtant il faut les faire pour ne pas regretter plus tard.

— Vous avez réponse à tout hein ? Raaah !

Je commence à faire les cents pas autour du petit groupe récemment formé. Je réfléchis. Elles ont raison, cela reste mon père et je lui dois à moitié la vie. Mais d’un autre côté, j’ai tiré un trait sur lui. Et Costia a toujours souhaité que je le recontacte un jour, sauf que Costia est morte. Et Clarke, que penserait-elle Clarke ?

Prise d’une lubie soudaine, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et tape sur le numéro de Clarke. Après trois sonneries elle répond :

— Lexa ?

— J’ai besoin de ton aide…

Je lui explique l’entièreté de la situation. Notre échange dure au moins une demi-heure mais aucune des trois femmes proches de moi ne semble s’impatienter. Elles attendent sagement, dans le froid, que je prenne une décision. Elles doivent être folles.

— Tu me demandes mon avis Lexa, mais tu sais déjà ce que je vais te conseiller. Tu cherches juste mon approbation, n’est-ce pas ? Ou bien tu espérais que j’aille dans ton sens pour te conforter dans ta peur de ne pas y aller ?

Sa réponse me fait mal, car c’est la pure vérité. Je lui avoue qu’elle a raison.

— Alors vas-y.

— Je n’y arriverai pas seule… Viens…

— Tu n’es pas seule Lexa, regarde autour de toi.

Callie, Alie et Charmaine me regardent, dans l’expectative. Elles ont toutes les trois ce regard bienveillant empreint de l’amour qu’elles me portent. Même Callie que j’ai laissé tomber il y a longtemps.

— D’accord… Je vais y aller… Mais si ça se passe mal-

— Appelle-moi et je viendrais te chercher, me coupe Clarke.

— Merci…

— C’est normal Lexa. Je raccroche ? Tu vas y arriver ?

— Je vais faire de mon mieux…

— Je t’aime Lexa, je crois en toi.

— Moi aussi… A plus tard.

Elle raccroche avant moi.

— Tu m’emmènes le voir Callie ?

— Bien sûr, répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Vous pouvez rentrer les filles, je vais me débrouiller. Enfin, sauf si vous voulez rester. Après tout, on était venues pour Costia.

— Ne t’en fais pas, me rassure Alie, on a pu lui dire au revoir. Maintenant c’est à ton tour de tourner une page pour en ouvrir une autre. Mais on peut rester si tu le souhaites. On prendra un hôtel. Enfin moi, Charmaine travaille mais…

— Non, c’est bon, merci, vous devriez rentrer. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver un peu seules.

Charmaine s’approche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Alie s’ajoute à l’étreinte et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Nous marchons toutes les quatre jusqu’à l’hôpital. Dans la cour, nos chemins se séparent. Je suis Callie vers l’aile réservée à la psychiatrie.

Nous ne parlons pas. Maintenant que je suis seule avec elle je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire. Je me souviens d’elle comme si je lui avais dit au-revoir la veille, mais justement, elle avait dû énormément changé depuis tout ce temps. A part infirmière, qu’est-elle devenue ? A-t-elle un copain, une copine, un chien, peut-être même un enfant ? Vit-elle toujours chez ses parents ? Il y a tellement de possibilités. Elle n’a, en plus, sûrement pas la moindre idée du fait que je sois devenue actrice porno. D’ailleurs, personne ici ne doit le savoir, et personne ne devrait le savoir. La folie de mon père est-elle due à ma carrière du X ? J’en serais mortifiée. Si tel est le cas, j’en voudrais à toutes ces femmes m’ayant poussée à aller lui parler.

— Finn ne t’a pas dit qu’il m’avait croisé au cimetière à la fin de l’année dernière ?

— Je ne savais pas.

— Il aime garder les secrets…

— On a fait un pacte lui et moi. On ne parle pas des choses qui fâchent, on n’aborde pas un sujet avec l’autre si l’on n’est pas complètement à l’aise avec. Et surtout, on ne se force jamais à révéler des faits qui pourraient attrister l’autre.

— Un pacte, mais, vous êtes si proches tous les deux ?

Machinalement, elle se met à triturer un anneau autour de son annulaire.

— On s’est mariés il y a trois ans lui et moi.

— Wow, j’en ai raté des choses…

— Après ton départ, j’étais seule… Lui aussi, on s’est bien trouvés lui et moi.

— C’est pour ça que tu sais autant de choses sur sa relation avec mon père.

— En effet. Il fait ça assez discrètement. Je suis une des rares à savoir tout ce qu’il a accompli pour lui.

— Pourquoi il ne t’a pas dit qu’il m’avait vu ?

— Il savait que cela me ferait du mal. Et il a bien fait de ne pas m’en parler. Je t’en aurais voulu. D’ailleurs, là, je t’en veux. Tu es venue et tu n’as pas pensé à venir me voir.

— Callie… Je viens tous les ans depuis la mort de Costia… Mais je n’avais pas la force de revoir les personnes de ma vie d’avant.

— On reparlera de tout ça plus tard Lexa. D’abord tu dois t’occuper de ton père.

Elle pousse une porte vitrée qui ouvre sur un hall tout en carrelage, du sol aux murs. L’ambiance austère me donne froid dans le dos. Si mon père a fini dans cet endroit, n’est-ce pas mérité ? Après tout, il m’avait sorti de sa vie comme une moins que rien. Je déglutis avec difficulté, la boule au ventre. Je n’ai pas envie de le revoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La grande confrontation arrive… Je vous préviens, je me suis complètement laissée emporter par le chapitre qui va suivre… Et qui arrive d’ailleurs la semaine prochaine ! Lundi, je l’espère. Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine !


	10. Paternel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde ! Poste un peu tardif, mais je viens de finir le chapitre et j’avais hâte de le partager avec vous parce que je l’adore ! Il ne devait absolument pas se dérouler ainsi mais je me suis laissée emporter par la folie créatrice et ça a donné ceci… Je n’en dit pas plus, enjoy !

Nous arrivons à l’accueil. Callie semble connaître l’homme à lunettes qui lui indique la bonne direction.

— N’importe qui peut rentrer comme ça ? demandé-je en suivant Callie dans un couloir.

— Il sait que je connais ton père donc il me fait confiance. Et peut-être qu’il t’a reconnue, je ne sais pas.

— Je n’ai pas changé ?

— Un peu. Tu as… mûri !

J’essaie de prendre le compliment avec désinvolture, mais l’endroit me pompe toute mon énergie. Il est déjà 14h et le début de faim qui avait commencé à poindre au cimetière s’était stoppé net.

Ah bout d’un énième couloir tout en petits carreaux, Callie tourne et s’arrête devant une porte orange pâle. Chambre 48.

— C’est là. Je te préviens, il ne ressemble plus à l’homme que tu as connu.

— Je suis censé entrer comme ça, là ?

— Comment tu veux t’y prendre ?

— Je ne sais pas, et s’il ne me reconnaissait pas ?

— Il n’a pas Alzheimer Lexa, il a fait une tentative de suicide.

— Oui mais bon, d’après Finn, il sombrait dans la folie.

— C’est plus une dépression que la folie. De toute façon il y a un bouton d’urgence au-dessus de lui, si tu as le moindre doute tu appuies et une infirmière viendra. Je vais chercher à déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose ?

— Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

— Ce n’est pas moi qu’il veut voir. Je te prends un sandwich. A tout à l’heure Lexa.

— Attends ! Donne-moi au moins ton numéro, au cas où.

Elle accepte et s’en retourne, me laissant seule devant la porte.

Je sens mes mains devenir moites. Si j’avais su aujourd’hui que je reverrai mon père… Je n’ose pas frapper. Je n’en ai pas envie. Puis je repense à Clarke, que pensera-t-elle de moi si je n’en suis pas capable ? Pour faire comme au cinéma, je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Je toque à la porte et j’ouvre sans attendre de réponse.

Un homme est assis dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Sur la gauche, un lit aux draps défaits. Des murs beiges sales. Une fenêtre qui donne… sur le cimetière. Donc ils mettent les suicidaires face au cimetière, tout va bien. Je vais pour m’annoncer quand il tourne la tête. Sa réaction est immédiate, il me reconnaît tout de suite. Il se lève. Je remarque des bandage autour de ses poignets. Mon père ? Se tailler les veines ? Lui qui avait toujours eu peur du sang. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de la mort depuis celle de ma mère…

— Tu n’es pas réelle, marmonne-t-il en se rapprochant.

Je ne réponds rien, j’en suis incapable. Il est métamorphosé. Abîmé par l’âge, creusé par la peine, il a perdu au moins vingt kilos. Voûté, grisonnant. Ce n’est plus mon père. Une nausée me gagne. Sa main touche ma joue. Ses doigts sont glacés. J’ai un mouvement de recul que je ne peux contrôler. Son bras retombe mollement le long de son corps. Il écarquille les yeux après ce contact.

— Tu es vraiment là. Hier. Hier ta mère est venue me voir, mais elle n’était pas vraiment là. Toi. Toi, tu es vraiment là. Comment on prononce déjà… Oui, ta mère voulait que cela ressemble au prénom de son arrière-grand-père, Alexandre… Lexa…

Il a presque oublié mon prénom… Je ne savais pas que ma mère m’avait appelé ainsi pour cette raison… Les larmes me viennent instantanément aux yeux. J’ai envie de lui sauter au cou pour l’enlacer, car il ne ressemble plus à l’homme qui m’avait chassée. Mais une force en moi me retient. S’il ne m’avait pas virée de la sorte, Costia serait toujours en vie. Je ne serais probablement pas actrice du X.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il toujours autant déboussolé. Je croyais que tu avais disparu.

— Je n’ai pas disparu, c’est toi qui m’a foutu à la porte.

Cette révélation semble lui faire remonter une vague de souvenirs désagréables. Je le sens avoir un léger étourdissement. Il recule d’un pas.

— Oui, c’est vrai. J’ai fait ça. C’était il y a combien de temps ? Je ne sais plus…

— Neuf ans, presque dix.

— Pourquoi déjà ?

— Tu t’en souviens très bien. Sinon tu ne serais pas là aujourd’hui.

Mon ton est dur. Il se frotte les poignets par réflexe et recule encore d’un pas.

— Parce que tu voulais que j’héberge cette fille, la cadette des Collins.

— Ce n’était pas juste une fille, c’était l’amour de ma vie.

— Oui, je me souviens, vous m’aviez raconté toute l’histoire. Les Collins vous avez surprises et jetées dehors.

— Et tu as fait la même chose qu’eux.

— Pourquoi leur fils ne vous as pas défendu ? C’est un gentil lui.

— Il n’était pas là. Il n’a jamais pu dire au revoir à sa sœur. Elle est morte sans qu’il ne puisse la revoir. Parce que leurs parents et toi nous avez mises à la porte.

— Elle est morte ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

— Non, je ne savais pas.

— Finn ne te l’a pas dit ?

— Finn ?

— Le fils des Collins.

— Non.

— Il a passé un pacte avec toi aussi ou quoi ?!

— Un pacte ?

— Laisse tomber. Donc tu ne savais pas que Costia… la cadette des Collins était morte.

— Non… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Il s’est passé que tu nous a jeté à la rue papa !

Le « papa » claque dans l’air sans que je ne l’ai prévu. Mon père en est abasourdie. Il recule jusqu’à tomber dans son fauteuil.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai tué…

Il se prend la tête avec ses mains et répète cinq nouvelles fois cette phrase.

— C’est tout comme, réponds-je sur un ton sec.

— Non, non, non, je ne voulais pas… Je voulais te revoir… Lexa… Mon bébé… Les yeux de ta mère… J’ai perdu ta mère deux fois…

— Je ne suis pas maman !

Cette fois j’ai presque crié. Il relève immédiatement la tête pour me regarder.

— Si j’étais maman tu ne m’aurais pas lâchement abandonnée ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait papa ?! Tu images ce que maman aurait pensé de toi à ce moment, ce jour-là ? Tu crois qu’elle a été fière de toi ?! Que tu jettes son enfant chérie comme une moins que rien ?! Tu lui as fait honte ! Tu l’as tuée une seconde fois en me reniant ! Tu ne mérites pas de parler d’elle !

Je sens mes larmes chaudes rouler sur mes joues, certaines me tombent sur la langue pendant que je crie.

— Tu m’aimais au début, je ne comprends pas, tu m’aimais… Alors quoi ? En grandissant j’ai commencé à lui ressembler, c’est ça ? Et ça t’es devenu trop difficile pour toi de me regarder et de m’aimer ? Tu as pensé que j’avais tué ta femme au fond, hein ?! Ah bah oui, en dix ans j’ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ! Moi aussi je t’aimais putain ! Comment tu as pu…

L’émotion est trop forte, je cache ma bouche dans mes mains pour retenir un hurlement. Je me mets à sangloter comme une enfant. Je m’accroupis au milieu de la pièce, je veux me mettre en boule et disparaître.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sens une présence en face de moi. Une autre main me caresse le haut du crâne.

— Là, là, ça va aller ma chérie…

Il y a comme un flash qui se produit dans mon esprit. Ma madeleine de Proust. Je me revois, enfant, huit ou neuf ans, en boule au milieu de la cuisine, en larmes, après avoir cassé le mug préféré de ma mère qu’il gardait en souvenir. Mon père s’était penché sur moi, une main sur mon épaule, l’autre sur mon crâne et avait tenté de me rassurer avec les mêmes mots. Il ne m’avait jamais grondé pour avoir cassé ce mug. Je m’en étais voulu pendant très longtemps. Plusieurs fois j’avais essayé de le recoller, sans succès.

De retour au présent, la main sur mon épaule glisse. Elle disparaît un instant, semble fouiller et vient se glisser sous mes yeux. Elle forme un poing qui s’ouvre tout doucement pour laisser voir un petit bout de faïence ocre. Je reconnais un des morceaux du fameux mug. Cela me rappelle le morceau de lune fuchsia, vestige du logo de LFS, rescapé des cendres. J’étais bien la fille de mon père.

— Si tu ne l’avais pas cassée, je n’aurais pas pu le garder avec moi pour toujours. Ce mug, en mille morceaux a beaucoup plus de valeur. Je te le donne. Il te revient. J’ai perdu les autres morceaux au fil du temps.

Je relève la tête pour tomber dans le regard de mon père. Il sourit. Depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce, c’est la première fois qu’il sourit. J’hésite. Il approche sa main de mon buste pour me faire comprendre que je dois me saisir de la faïence.

— Je ne dis pas que le fait que je t’ai abandonnée était une bonne chose car il fait aujourd’hui de toi la femme que tu es. Mais ce n’est pas totalement faux. Je ne te connais plus, je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenue. Toi tu sais. Regardes. Regardes où tu en es. Est-ce que ce serait arrivé si tu étais restée dans ce trou paumé ?

Il se relève en me tendant la main. Je l’attrape et il m’aide à me remettre sur pied. Nos mains se lâchent. Nous nous toisons.

Sa phrase est vraie. Sa phrase pourrait me rassurer. Mais à la place, elle me fait une nouvelle fois sortir de mes gonds. Je me retiens de lui cracher à la figure qu’à cause de son abandon je dois aujourd’hui vendre mon cul pour subvenir à mes besoins. Je ne peux évidemment pas le lui dire. J’essaie de me calmer. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m’étais pas énervée de la sorte. Pas depuis Costia que j’avais poussée dans le vide, pas depuis Clarke que j’avais poussée dans la rivière… Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à pousser mon père par le fenêtre ouverte juste derrière… … … Je secoue la tête vivement pour reprendre mes esprits.

— Tu as ruiné ma vie le jour où tu as fait de nous deux des moins que rien. Tu n’as pas idée de ce que j’ai traversé. Et je ne vais certainement pas te remercier pour les bonnes choses qui me sont quand même arrivées entre temps. Je t’en voudrais toujours.

— Pourquoi tu es là aujourd’hui ?

— On m’a dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Que tu étais dans un état lamentable. Je commence à en douter. Pourquoi tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours, hein ?

— Mais parce que je m’en veux. Ce n’est pas évident ?

— Si tu t’en voulais, tu n’avais qu’à partir à ma recherche !

— Je m’en veux pour la mort de ta mère.

— Hein ?

— Si je ne l’avais pas mise enceinte de toi, elle ne serait pas morte aujourd’hui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Les médecins n’ont jamais dit que c’était ma naissance qui l’avait rendue malade !

— Les médecins, les médecins ! Ils ne savent pas tout ! Moi j’en suis convaincu et c’est ce qui compte ! Si tu n’étais pas née, l’amour de ma vie ne serait pas morte ! Ah ! Finalement, je suis heureux que la cadette des Collins aie disparue. Ainsi, tu sais maintenant ce que l’on ressent lorsqu’on perd l’amour de sa vie !

Je sens des fourmillements parcourir tout mon corps. Mon sang bout dans mes veines. Je le tuerai. Je m’approche de lui. J’arrache le bout de faïence toujours au creux de sa main et je l’enferme dans mon poing.

— Je n’aurais jamais dû revenir… papa.

Je crache à ses pieds et me retourne pour sortir de la pièce.

— Tu n’es plus ma fille. Depuis que tu l’as tuée tu as cessé d’être ma fille ! Je ne t’ai… Je ne t’ai jamais aimée !

Je me retourne, essayant de contenir mes larmes et ma colère, et je jette le morceau à terre. J’écrase mon talon dessus en donnant un énorme coup et en faisant des mouvements circulaires pour le réduire en bouillie. Je n’ai pas besoin de ça pour me souvenir de ma mère. Lui en revanche, n’y aura plus droit.

— Tu vois, dis-je sur un ton extrêmement posé. Tu as tout raté dans ta vie mon pauvre. Ton mariage, ton enfant, même ta mort. La prochaine fois, enfonce la lame plus profondément.

Je sors de la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Il ne cherche pas à me rattraper. Je me retrouve dans le couloir, bouillante de rage, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Callie était allée chercher à manger, mais où ? Serais-je capable de retrouver l’accueil dans mon état ? Je savais bien que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée. Pour l’instant, il faut que je m’éloigne de cet homme au plus vite. Je fonce vers la gauche, direction de laquelle nous étions arrivées, et je tourne au bout du couloir. Un ascenseur se présente à moi, il s’ouvre et laisse sortir une infirmière qui me regarde d’un drôle d’œil. Je la frôle et m’engouffre dans l’ascenseur. J’appuie sur le bouton le plus haut et me laisse porter par la carlingue tremblante. Quelques secondes plus tard, j’arrive au dernier étage. Je ne cherche pas où j’ai atterri, je déambule dans les couloirs sans but. Une porte avec un logo m’intrigue, je la pousse, elle ne bouge pas. J’insiste un peu, rien.

— Vous voulez aller sur le toit ?

Je me retourne pour découvrir une vieille femme qui me regarde. Non, elle n’est pas si vieille. L’âge de mon père. Les mêmes yeux que moi…

— Maman ?

— Vous voulez aller sur le toit ?

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu’il m’arrive, mais je lui réponds que je veux simplement ouvrir cette porte, sans savoir pourquoi. La femme s’avance jusqu’à ma hauteur et secoue la poignée vivement, de haut en bas. Un cliquetis se fait entendre, la porte s’ouvre.

— Elle est fermée pour des raisons de sécurité. Les suicidaires… Mais j’ai l’astuce. Ne tardez pas trop. Et ne sautez pas. Promis ?

— P-promis…

Elle me fait un coucou de la main avec un sourire avant de se retourner. J’ai un mouvement vers elle mais je me retiens. Je secoue la tête et décide d’emprunter l’escalier que la porte a dévoilé. Après une dizaine de marches, une autre porte entre-ouverte donne sur l’extérieur. C’est bien le toit. Il est à peine protégé, il suffirait d’avancer les yeux fermés pour en tomber. Je m’approche du bord, je regarde en bas, les résidents qui déambulent dans le parcs sont minuscules. Au loin, le cimetière. Je me retourne, de l’autre côté on distingue la voie ferrée. Je reviens face au cimetière et m’attarde sur la gauche. Oui, on peut voir mon lycée. Je ne l’avais pas revu depuis… Et normalement, si je pivote un peu sur la droite… Mon quartier. Mais je n’arrive pas à savoir laquelle est ma maison. Que j’aimerais y retourner. Pour retrouver les objets que j’y avais laissés dans la précipitation. Mon doudou d’enfance tout mâchonné, les photos de ma mère, mes premiers cahiers de lignes d’écriture, mon journal intime… Mon père avait sans doute tout jeté depuis des années. Il m’avait effacée à la minute où j’avais quitté la ville. Je me retourne pour regarder le chemin de fer. Il avait été ma liberté à cette époque, mon échappatoire, mon point de fuite. Aujourd’hui, j’ai envie de retrouver le chemin de la capitale sans ne plus jamais me retourner. Ma vie ici est terminée.

— Désolée maman… Adieu.

Je me retourne encore une fois, face au cimetière. Je cherche son allée, près d’un conifère dépouillé. J’envoie un baiser et fais un signe de la main.

— Je t’aime…

Je ferme les yeux et retourne à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Mon portable vibre.

_Callie : Je suis à l’accueil, je t’attends avec un sandwich. Prends ton temps._

Elle n’a donc aucune idée du drame dans lequel elle m’a poussé.

— Pardonne-moi Callie.

Je supprime le message et redescends l’escalier. Je prends soin de fermer la porte qui mène au toit et essaye de l’ouvrir à nouveau. Elle est bien bloquée. Je cherche des yeux la femme, mais elle a disparue. Cette fois je m’attarde sur les panneaux. Mais ils ne m’indiquent pas par où sortir sans repasser par l’accueil. Un plan de sécurité incendie m’attire l’œil. Les issues de secours y sont mentionnées. Je reconnais l’accueil et trouve une sortie à son opposée. Je prends les escaliers, traverse quelques couloirs et me retrouve dehors, loin de l’endroit où Callie m’attend. Je sors mon smartphone pour regarder l’heure. Mon train n’est pas encore parti. Je me mets à courir dans l’enceinte de l’hôpital. Je regarde les gens me dévisager. Je m’en fiche, c’est la dernière fois qu’ils me croisent. J’arrive dans la rue qui mène à la gare mais je ne décélère pas. Devant la façade où trône une grande horloge, je ralentie pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me reste vingt minutes. Je pénètre dans le hall pour regarder les panneaux d’affichage.

— Lexa !

La voie d’Alie me rassure. Elle et Charmaine accourent dans ma direction.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas rester ? Et ton père ?

— Il n’a pas besoin de moi. Je rentre avec vous.

— Tu es sûre ? me demande Charmaine.

— Oui.

Ma réponse est dite avec un tel aplomb qu’aucune des deux n’essaye de contester. J’envoie un SMS à Clarke pour dire que je rentre.

Le trajet du retour est d’un silence glaciale. Je vois bien qu’Alie est encore toute retournée par sa visite. Charmaine ne sait pas comment la rassurer. Quant à moi, je n’ose pas parler. Je ne veux pas leur raconter. Pas maintenant. Je sais que j’ai pris la bonne décision, mais quelque part j’ai honte de moi. Honte de tourner le dos à mon géniteur, honte de souhaiter sa mort.

Je traîne sur mon téléphone pour passer le temps. Clarke me demande si tout s’est bien passé. Je lui réponds que je lui raconterai plus tard.

_Clarke : Je ne peux pas venir chez toi ce soir, je suis désolée, j’aurais voulu être là pour toi Lexa… On peut se voir ce week-end ?_

_Lexa : Ce n’est rien, ne t’en fais pas. Merci de m’avoir répondu au téléphone tout à l’heure, c’était déjà beaucoup. Oui, viens quand tu veux, même vendredi soir si tu en as envie._

_Clarke : Je te tiens au courant !_

Hélas, l’échange s’arrête ici. Je range mon téléphone pour revenir à la réalité.

— Lexa…

La voix d’Alie semble sortit d’outre-tombe.

— Oui ?

— Il faut que je te dise un truc… Je n’ai pas réussi l’autre jour après la visite de l’appartement. Peut-être que ce n’est pas le bon moment aujourd’hui, mais il faut que je m’en débarrasse…

— Euh, d’accord…

— Ici ? s’inquiète Charmaine visiblement au courant. Tu es sûre ?

Alie regarde dans le carré d’à côté, tout le monde semble occupé. Dans le notre, la quatrième place est vide. Comme à l’aller, nous nous penchons les unes vers les autres. Le regard de ma sauveuse est froid et noir.

— C’est à propos de l’enquête qu’il va y avoir sur Jaha… Maître Blake va lancer une procédure pour qu’une enquête soit ouverte. Pour être exacte, il y aura deux enquêtes. Une pour mettre en évidence le harcèlement sexuel et moral que Jaha a fait subir à toutes les filles ainsi que sa tentative de viol à l’encontre de Clarke. Et une à propos de l’incendie et du chantage dont il a fait preuve à ton encontre à propos de la mort de Costia.

— Cela me semble logique, c’est ça que tu n’arrivais pas à me dire ?

— Le problème vient de l’enquête sur la mort de Costia. Je n’ai aucun doute sur ta version des faits Lexa. Mais dans ce que tu m’as raconté, oui Jaha a provoqué l’incendie qui a fait disparaître le corps de Costia, mais c’est toi qui l’a poussée dans le vide. Je suis désolée de te lire dire ainsi mais, il y aura une enquête pour meurtre, et la principale suspecte Lexa, c’est toi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow ! Que de violence et de folies ! Pour le père de Lexa franchement il ne nous manquera pas ! Et pour l’enquête sur Lexa, je suppose qu’on pouvait s’y attendre… Vous pensez qu’elle fera de la prison ?? En attendant, prochain chapitre du point de vue de Clarke, ça va être tendu je vous préviens !!
> 
> J’essaie d’écrire au plus vite mais comme je commence une formation demain, je ne sais pas trop quand j’aurais le temps… Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne fin de semaine, et on se retrouve vite !


	11. Lycéens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde !! J’espère que vous avez passé un beau Noël malgré le contexte actuel. C’est donc avec un peu de retard que je vous offre ce petit cadeau de Noël, le chapitre 11 de LFS 2, du point de vue de Clarke ! Je n’en dis pas plus, enjoy !

— Comment tu veux que je lui pardonne ce qu’il a dit O’ ? C’est comme s’il avait craché au visage de Lexa.

— Tu sais bien qu’il a fait ça avec une idée derrière la tête. Je veux dire, il n’a pas seulement été méchant, il essayait de te protéger.

— De me protéger de quoi ?!

— De ce métier je suppose. Avoue que c’est assez étrange.

— Vous m’avez toujours soutenue, dès le début ! Et maintenant vous changez d’avis ? Et toi aussi Octavia ??

— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sûr qu’on te soutient dans tes choix de vie. Mais tu admettras tout de même que ce n’est pas banale de bosser dans ce milieu. Et encore moins de tomber amoureuse d’une de tes partenaires de jeu… De Lexa. Que tu adules depuis des années.

— Je sais tout ça. Je m’en veux déjà assez, pas la peine de me le répéter. On a eu nos différents avec Lexa, maintenant tout est clair entre nous. Alors s’il n’arrive pas à accepter ça, c’est que Bellamy n’est pas prêt à être réellement un ami pour moi.

— Je pense que vous avez besoin d’en discuter tous les deux. Peut-être qu’il pourra éclaircir sa penser, je sais bien qu’il ne s’excusera pas, mais au moins lever le malentendu.

— Je ne vois aucun malentendu, ton frère a été très clair. Et puis je suis sûre qu’il y a une pointe de jalousie en lui. Tu as bien vu son comportement pendant la soirée du Nouvel An…

— Oui… Je pensais qu’il avait tout mis derrière lui, en effet on ne dirait pas que ça soit le cas. Mais donc tu vois l’intérêt de dialoguer avec lui. Il te doit des explications.

— Peut-être…

Le regard d’Octavia devient malicieux. Je la connais par cœur.

— Attends, O’, ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu le coup ?!

— Désolée Clarke ! C’est vrai, je l’avoue, Bellamy est à la maison, j’ai menti… Il t’attend dans sa chambre pour pouvoir s’expliquer…

— Je ne suis pas certaine que sa chambre soit le meilleur endroit du monde pour ce genre de choses…

— Peut-être justement que… Il faut qu’il tourne la page.

— Donc il est dans sa chambre là ?

— Oui.

— Je te déteste O’…

Je me redresse du lit de mon amie et je saute à pieds joints sur le plancher.

— Si ça se passe mal tu vas me le payer Blake !

Je sors de sa chambre à moitié en riant, à moitié énervée. *Vraiment, elle abuse… Putain, j’ai pas envie de lui parler… Il m’a saoulée au Nouvel An. Quel emmerdeur !* J’avance à peine dans le couloir et je me retrouve devant la porte de Bellamy. J’hésite avant de frapper et je me lance. Evidemment, il me répond tout de suite.

— Oui ?

— C’est Clarke… Je sais que tu es là.

— Entre, entre.

Je le découvre assis à son bureau, un stylo encore dans la main, il semble bosser. Je sais qu’un nombre incalculable de chiffres s’affichent sur sa feuille, rien que d’y penser j’en ai le tournis. J’ai toujours été l’artiste, lui le matheux. Clarke toujours dans les nuages, Bellamy ancré dans la réalité profonde. Deux opposés. Octavia se situe entre nous deux. Tous les trois, nous formions une pyramide parfaitement équilibrée.

— Je te préviens tout de suite Bel’, je n’ai pas envie de te parler. Je fais ça pour ta sœur. Bon peut-être aussi un peu pour toi. Il nous faut mettre les choses au clair.

— Je suppose que tu sais déjà que je ne vais pas m’excuser.

— Je te connais en effet… Ce n’est pas ce que je viens chercher de toute façon. Je veux que tu m’expliques le fond de ta pensée.

— Tu la connais déjà.

— Je veux que tu t’exprimes Bellamy.

— Bon. Mais tu ne vas pas rester dans la porte.

Je ferme derrière moi et je me pose nonchalamment au bord de son lit. Il tourne sur sa chaise pour être en face de moi. Son regard se plonge dans le mien, mon cœur se serre.

— Je veux seulement le meilleur pour toi Clarke. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce job et que traîner avec Lexa soit ce qu’il te faut.

— Je ne comprends pas ton revirement de situation. Tu ne m’as pas empêché de postuler chez Les Filles de Sappho. Tout comme Octavia, tu m’as soutenu.

— Tu nous as tellement bien vendu le truc aussi. Cela semblait la seule chose qui pouvait te rendre heureuse à l’époque. Rencontrer cette Aphrodite, coucher avec elle. J’ai trouvé ça tordu, tu t’en doutes, mais ça te tournait tellement dans la tête ! Tu ne vivais plus qu’avec cette idée. Alors oui, j’ai encouragé la démarche. Mais aujourd’hui je suis redevenu lucide et j’ai l’impression que tu vas droit dans le mur. Tu imagines si ta mère tombait sur une vidéo ?

— J’y ai pensé, tu te doutes bien. J’ai pour habitude d’assumer tous mes actes, alors je lui raconterai simplement la vérité.

— Et un futur employeur ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir bosser avec un passif d’actrice du X ?

— Dans le milieu artistique, je pense justement que j’aurais moins de problèmes qu’ailleurs. Et si quelqu’une ne veut pas de moi à cause de mon passé, j’irais ailleurs. Je m’en fiche. Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot, ce n’est pas ça le vrai problème.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? Selon toi.

— Tu es insupportable. Le problème c’est que tu es jaloux.

— De Lexa ?

— De Lexa, et de toutes les autres filles avec qui j’ai tourné. Tu as vu les vidéos, n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’ose pas avouer de vive voix, il hoche simplement la tête.

— Je croyais qu’on avait tourné la page Bellamy. Tu m’as donc menti lorsque tu m’as juré ne plus rien ressentir pour moi il y a toutes ces années ? Amis jusqu’au bout, tu te souviens ? C’étaient des paroles en l’air ?

— Non ! Sur le moment j’y croyais, je le pensais… Mais…

— Mais quoi ?

—Tout est revenu, ce soir où j’ai vu Lexa pour la première fois en chair et en os, dans notre bar. Dans notre bar en plus. J’ai pris ça comme un affront, j’ai été blessé.

— Tu es ridicule.

— Peut-être. Mais les souvenirs de nous deux sont remontés et…

— Bellamy, je te l’ai déjà dit, il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre nous.

— Tu mens !

— Non !

— Et ce baiser alors ?!

_ Dix ans auparavant : _

_— Mate, mate Bellamy ! Le prof d’anglais est absent !_

_— Mais non ? Il était pas dans la liste des profs absents ce matin !_

_— Regarde !_

_Je le tirai par la manche pour le traîner jusqu’au panneau d’affichage du hall de notre lycée. La bande rouge en bas de l’écran laissait défiler les noms des profs absents. Après cinq autres noms, celui de Monsieur Hemont apparu._

_— Ils se sont mis en grève ou quoi ? Tous ces profs, ça fait beaucoup de déserteurs._

_— Aucune idée, et je m’en fiche ! Ça veut dire qu’on a trois heures pour manger, c’est parfait !_

_— Tu veux venir à la maison ? me proposa Bellamy._

_— Ça fait un peu loin, on va perdre du temps, et puis je voulais qu’on déjeune avec O’. Elle n’aura pas le temps de rentrer en une heure._

_— Sa pause est dans une heure ? Ça fait un peu juste pour aller chez toi…_

_— Il fait beau, on a qu’à se poser dehors !_

_Sans me répondre, il prit la direction de la sortie. Le surveillant nous laissa passer sans rien dire et nous nous retrouvâmes sur la grande place sur laquelle était installé le bâtiment de notre établissement. Collège et lycée. A l’opposé, bien en face, se trouvait le lycée rival. Ce n’était pas une réelle rivalité, cela nous amusait juste de le penser. Ceci dit, les meilleurs élèves allaient dans le lycée d’en face, quand le nôtre accueillait des élèves plutôt moyens. Mais nous étions persuadés d’être les meilleurs et de nous amuser beaucoup plus. Bellamy et moi tournâmes dans la rue adjacente pour rejoindre le parc qui se trouvait derrière. D’autres personnes de notre classe y étaient déjà. Nous leur fîmes un signe de tête. Bellamy choisit un banc un peu à l’écart. C’était notre banc favori à tous les trois, caché derrière le grand tobogan. Ce tobogan que j’avais beaucoup descendue lorsque j’étais enfant. Les Blake ne l’avaient descendu que quelques mois auparavant, lors d’une escapade permise grâce à un blocus du lycée. Nous n’y prenions jamais part, au contraire, nous en profitions pour filer nous amuser. J’avais rencontré le frère et la sœur au début de l’année. Bellamy et moi étions dans la classe de Seconde numéro 5, Octavia était dans la Seconde 8. J’avais tout de suite accroché avec le garçon, qui m’avait assez rapidement présenté sa sœur. Depuis huit mois que nous traînions ensemble, nous étions déjà inséparables. Je les adorais. Mes amis du collège avaient été très peu à venir dans ce lycée et aucun ne s’était retrouvé dans ma classe. Nous avions fini par perdre contact et je m’étais fait de nouveaux amis. J’allais souvent chez les Blake le weekend et lorsque nous finissions tôt en semaine. Parfois je voyais Bellamy seule à seul, parfois c’était Octavia quand le frère prenait ses cours de Karaté. Je m’étais très vite rapproché d’Octavia en qui je voyais déjà une confidente et une meilleure amie. Pour Bellamy c’était plus compliqué, j’avais senti dès le début un regard instant de sa part sur moi, et puisqu’il était un homme, j’avais un peu plus de mal à lui faire confiance. Et plus le temps passait, plus je voyais que je l’intéressais. Et je me laissais faire. Je ne savais pas trop s’il me plaisait, il était charmant oui, même mignon, mais je ne voulais pas mettre en péril mon amitié avec sa sœur, et avec lui. Je sentais qu’il m’apporterait plus en tant qu’ami qu’en tant que copain. Ultime argument, je me sentais de plus en plus attirée par les femmes. A dire vrai, c’était plutôt avec Octavia que j’aurais eu envie de sortir…_

_— C’est la première fois qu’on se retrouve tous les deux sur ce banc._

_Je me tournai vers Bellamy pour l’observer. Il avait dit sa phrase avec un ton un peu trop doux._

_— Ah oui ? Il me semblait qu’on était déjà venus, juste toi et moi. Pendant une heure de perme peut-être._

_— Non, il ne me semble pas. Il a fait froid et moche jusqu’à présent, donc on passait les perms au chaud. On vient plus ici pendant les blocus ou après les cours, donc tous les trois._

_— Ah oui, tu as sûrement raison…_

_Je n’avais pas envie de relever sa première remarque._

_— J’aime bien lorsqu’on est que tous les deux…_

_— Bellamy…_

_*Merde, je ne sais plus quoi répondre maintenant. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion…*_

_— Parfois je regrette un peu de t’avoir présenté ma sœur._

_— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_— Quand elle est là, on n’a moins l’occasion de faire connaissance juste tous les deux._

_— On se connaît tout de même pas mal depuis le début de l’année, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_J’essayai de m’en sortir comme je pouvais._

_— Certes, mais il y a certaines facettes de toi que j’aimerais apprendre à mieux connaître, à déchiffrer…_

_En disant cela, il s’approcha doucement de moi, c’était presque imperceptible au début._

_— Tu vois, typiquement, là ça aurait été l’occasion pour qu’on se pose tous les deux à la maison, mais comme tu veux déjeuner avec O’… Ce n’est pas un reproche attention, juste une marque de regret de ma part._

_— Mais regarde, là on est tous les deux._

_Ce ne fut qu’en disant ma phrase que je me rendis compte de l’ouverture que je venais de lui proposer. Et c’était trop tard pour reculer. Cette fois, il posa sa main sur mon genou avec l’intention claire de me caresser tendrement la cuisse. Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne le repoussai pas. Sûrement que je me sentais flattée et que je pensais que son désir pour moi pouvait rompre ma solitude. Je n’avais eu qu’un petit ami au collège, rien de très sérieux, mais j’avais tout de même envie de goûter aux plaisirs de l’idylle. Et en parallèle il y avait cette naissance de mon attrait pour les femmes qui pour le moment ne pouvait pas vraiment s’exprimer. Alors Bellamy offrait sûrement un bon compromis. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas non plus lui donner trop d’espoir, je n’étais absolument pas sûre de moi sur ce coup. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour l’empêcher de me caresser._

_— J’ai bien compris que je t’intéresse Bellamy, mais je ne sais pas si toi et moi serait une bonne chose._

_— Et pourquoi pas ?_

_— Comme tu l’as dit, il y a ta sœur, et j’aime ce trio qu’on forme, alors je ne voudrais pas qu’une histoire de cœur ou de cul vienne gâcher une amitié._

_— Si tout se passe bien entre nous, cela ne gâcherait rien. Tu serais juste amie avec la sœur de ton copain, et je serais en couple avec la meilleure amie de ma sœur._

_— Oui, c’est sûr que dit ainsi ça donne envie, mais on ne sait pas si cela se passera bien. Et on est jeunes, on n’est même pas encore majeurs, difficile de penser sur le long terme._

_— Moi j’ai bien envie de penser que tu es la femme de ma vie, mais soit, je comprends tes craintes._

_*La femme de sa vie ! N’importe quoi… Enfin, c’est mignon je suppose… Après tout, pourquoi pas… Il est plutôt mignon…* Mais cela ne pouvait pas être si simple, je n’étais pas prête à…_

_— Mais ce n’est pas si simple Bellamy._

_— Je n’ai pas dit que ça devait l’être. On peut prendre tout notre temps. Flirter, aller au cinéma, passer du temps ensemble, sans Octavia, mais même avec elle. J’aimerais juste une chose._

_— Oui ?_

_— Que tu ne me laisses pas espérer trop longtemps. Si tu vois que je m’accroche et que toi tu n’en as plus envie, dis-le moi._

_— Pour le moment je pense qu’il est trop tôt pour dire ça. Mais s’il venait à se passer quelque chose entre nous, bien sûr que je serais honnête avec toi._

_Pendant un instant je crus qu’il allait se pencher sur moi pour m’embrasser. Le décalage était déjà beaucoup trop grand, je venais sûrement de faire une énorme bêtise. Une camarade de classe nous interrompit. Je ne sus jamais s’il avait tenté de m’embrasser ou non. D’autres élèves de notre classe se joignirent à nous et l’heure termina sans que nous puissions éclaircir les choses. A 13h nous regagnâmes le lycée pour déjeuner avec Octavia. J’étais soulagée de la retrouver. A dire vrai, j’avais envie de la prendre à part pour lui expliquer ce qui venait d’arriver. Evidemment je n’en eu pas l’occasion._

_Une fois le déjeuner terminé, nous repassâmes par le hall pour raccompagner Octavia jusqu’à sa classe. Il nous resterait encore une heure à tuer avec son frère._

_— Oh putain, Clarke !_

_— Quoi ?_

_— Regarde ! Le prof de math est absent aussi !_

_— What ?! Mais alors ça veut dire qu’on a terminé la journée ?!_

_— Putain vous avez de la chance, je finis dans trois heures… Moi aussi j’ai un prof absent mais c’est pas le dernier cours de la journée. J’en ai marre, vous faites chier hein !_

_— Seconde 5 la meilleure classe, ricanai-je, et visiblement tu en as été interdite !_

_— Nia, nia, nia, allez cassez-vous et profitez ! J’ai un contrôle de math moi, sinon j’aurais bien séché mais bon… Dégagez !_

_Elle nous chassa en nous poussant vers la sortie, nous étions tous les trois hilares._

_— Bon du coup, s’exclama Bellamy avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, cette fois, rien ne nous empêche d’aller chez moi !_

_— Oui, rien ne s’y oppose…_

_Je n’étais pas autant emballée que lui maintenant qu’une ambiguïté allait s’installer entre nous. Mais bon, je n’avais rien fait pour l’arrêter, alors je le suivis dans son train de banlieue et nous arrivâmes dans la demeure des Blake. La première fois que je l’avais vue j’avais été assez surprise, moi qui avais toujours vécu dans un petit appartement de la capitale. Leur maison en banlieue me semblait immense. Je m’étais aussi demandé pourquoi, avec un père avocat et une mère journaliste, ils s’étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans ce lycée pourri. Simple, le frère et la sœur avaient fait pression pour ne surtout pas aller dans le privé, et ce lycée leur plaisait à tous les deux pour les options qu’il proposait. Ils n’étaient pas dans la zone pour être prioritaire, mais le père avait fait jouer ses relations. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire que des gens puissent avoir été pistonnés pour atterrir dans ce foutu lycée, mais bon… Sans la ténacité de toute la famille Blake, je n’aurais jamais rencontré ces deux-là !_

_Bellamy me proposa à boire, je voulais juste un peu d’eau pour me déstresser. J’avais peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que nous n’étions que tous les deux et que je lui laissais une chance. Peut-être fallait-il tout simplement que j’arrête de me prendre la tête et que je laisse faire les choses, que je me laisse aller. *Sauf que le mot simplicité ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire Clarke, mais bon… Tu peux toujours le suivre dans sa chambre, qu’est-ce qui pourrait arriver de grave…*_

_Ce n’était pas la première fois que je venais dans sa chambre, bien sûr, mais la première fois que j’y étais seule avec lui. A de nombreuses reprises nous nous étions allongés sur le lit tous les trois, ou bien sur celui d’Octavia, ou sur le mien chez moi. Ça me faisait bizarre de m’asseoir dessus et de le voir s’approcher doucement. Si j’avais été seule avec sa sœur j’aurais su quoi dire, mais là, rien…_

_— Tu as perdu ta langue Clarke ?_

_— Je suis un peu intimidé d’un coup, c’est tout._

_— Je t’intimide ?_

_— Plutôt la situation._

_Il se mit à sourire._

_— Tu parles de notre conversation dans le parc ?_

_— Oui…_

_Il leva une main pour la poser sur ma joue. Elle était chaude et agréable. Je me surpris à fermer les yeux pour apprécier le contact. J’ai cru qu’il allait profiter de mon égarement pour m’embrasser, mais il n’en fit rien. Sa main disparut et je rouvris les yeux._

_— On s’allonge ? demanda le garçon avec un air totalement innocent._

_Il ne me voulait aucun mal, il ne voulait en aucun cas me forcer, je le sentais. Je pouvais lui faire totalement confiance. D’un coup son attitude m’attira. Je poussais sur ses épaules afin qu’il tombe sur le matelas et je tombai avec lui pour me retrouver au-dessus. Il allait parler au moment où son dos toucha les moletons mais je l’en empêchai en l’embrassant. Pas avec fougue, juste doucement, sur les lèvres, presque un effleurement. Et je reculai pour le regarder. Il avait rougi et moi je me demandais ce que je venais de faire. *Ça va pas non ? T’es complètement barjo ? Maintenant il ne va plus te lâcher… Putain de merde…*_

_— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire en proposant de nous allonger Clarke._

_— Je sais bien, j’en ai juste eu envie d’un coup._

_*Bah c’est ça, continue en plus ! T’es stupide ma vieille !* Il sourit et sa main chaude regagna ma joue. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. C’état ce contact que j’avais cherché en l’embrassant, oui, sa main apaisante, rassurante, j’aurais eu envie qu’il ne la retire jamais. Je sentis son autre main passer dans ma nuque et faire pression pour que je descende mon visage vers le sien. Nos lèvres se soudèrent une deuxième fois._

— Ce baiser ne voulait rien dit Bellamy, et tu le sais, je te l’ai déjà expliqué plein de fois ! A chaque fois que tu as tenté de t’en servir pour revenir vers moi.

— Tes explications ne m’ont jamais convaincu. Si Octavia n’était pas rentrée plus tôt ce jour de grève, tu sais très bien ce qui se serait passé entre nous ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu en as profité pour fuir avant qu’il soit trop tard. Je m’en veux de t’avoir laissé filer ce soir là sans essayer de te rattraper. Le lendemain tu es venue me dire de tout oublier, je ne voulais pas te croire. Comment en 24h tu avais fait pour changer d’avis à ce point ? Je me répète, si Octavia ne nous avait pas interrompus…

— Eh bien quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il se serait passé selon toi ?

— On aurait couchés ensemble Clarke ! Et on serait probablement toujours en couple aujourd’hui…

— Tu es bien sûr de toi ! Tu as changé Bellamy. Si je t’ai embrassé cet après-midi-là c’était justement parce que je voyais en toi un gars réglo et doux, prêt à prendre son temps. Jamais tu n’aurais osé me toucher tout de suite. Tu me respectais trop pour ça. Et quand bien même, j’aurais pu aussi faire machine arrière. Ce baiser était une erreur et j’en suis désolée. Tu imagines bien que coucher avec toi t’aurais encore plus fait souffrir. Tu devrais plutôt être heureux qu’Octavia nous aie interrompus.

— Tu mens… Si elle n’était pas venue, si…

Il a raison, je suis en train de lui mentir. J’avais aimé l’embrasser à l’époque, et sûrement que je me serais laissé aller à coucher avec lui il y a dix ans. Mais j’avais profité de l’échappatoire que m’avait offert Octavia pour faire machine arrière. Je m’étais égaré un instant, mais il valait mieux que nous restions amis lui et moi. J’avais senti à l’époque qu’il ne fallait pas gâcher cette amitié. Et j’avais eu raison, nous étions devenus un trio inséparable. L’eau avait coulée sous les ponts et Bellamy m’avait oublié, enfin, c’était ce que j’avais cru pendant toutes ces années, visiblement, il avait bien su garder ses sentiments enfouis. Quelque part, il me fait de la peine aujourd’hui. Pendant dix ans il avait dû subir mes joies et mes peines de cœur. La découverte de ma bisexualité avait dû bien le heurter également. Finalement, sa réaction face à Lexa a été assez logique, il a juste tenté de protéger la fille qu’il n’a jamais cessé d’aimer.

— Alors c’était vrai, dis-je pour rompre le silence que s’est installé, tu ne m’avais pas menti à l’époque en disant que tu avais envie de penser que j’étais la femme de ta vie.

— Tu t’en souviens ?

— Bien sûr… Cette phrase m’avait fait rire, et finalement… Je suis désolée pour le mal que je te fais Bellamy. Mais pourquoi tu m’as menti tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu m’as jurée ne plus rien ressentir et pouvoir gérer cette amitié tout en gardant tout pour toi ?

— A ton avis ? Moi tout ce que je voulais c’était rester près de toi. Quelles options il me restait, hein ? Te convaincre de m’aimer, ou rester ton ami. J’ai essayé de continuer à te draguer, mais quand tu as commencé à sortir avec des filles j’ai totalement laissé tomber, comment rivaliser avec ce genre de concurrence ? Alors je me suis fait une raison, je ne pouvais avoir que ton amitié. Et ça a marché, non ? Tout s’est bien passé pendant dix ans. J’ai eu ce que je voulais, te voir souvent, te consoler de tes souffrances, te prendre dans mes bras, être là pour toi, te faire sourire…

— Oui, en effet, ça a marché, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Qu’est-ce qui a changé Bellamy ?

— Lexa. Lexa est arrivée.

— Et alors, ce n’est pas la première femme que je présente à toute la bande.

— Non, mais c’est la première que tu aimes autant.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?

— Ça fait dix ans que je t’aime Clarke, je te connais. Les hommes et les femmes que j’ai vus défiler dans ta vie n’ont jamais eu l’impact que Lexa a sur toi. Je le vois bien à la façon dont tu l’admires. Et il y a ce trémolo dans ta voix lorsque tu t’adresses à elle. Comment tu passes ta main en douce dans son dos. Comment tu l’enlaces pour l’embrasser. C’est la première fois que la personne avec qui tu sors attise autant ma jalousie. Sans doute parce que c’est enfin la fille que j’attendais.

— Que tu attendais ?

— Oui, celle qui prendrait définitivement ton cœur pour que moi je tourne la page.

— Mais alors, c’est une bonne chose, je ne te suis pas.

— Oui, c’est une bonne chose, sauf que ça me fait peur. Dix années que je ne sais que t’aimer. J’ai enchaîné les filles pour ne plus penser à toi, ce n’est pas pour rien si chacune de mes relations ont été un échec. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir t’oublier et m’investir réellement avec une fille. Ça m’effraie. J’étais confortable dans mon amour pour toi, cela ne me demandait pas trop d’engagement, c’était simple, facile, je n’avais rien à faire du tout. Savoir que ce temps est révolu me fait peur, et j’ai été méchant. Je suis désolé Clarke.

*Il vient de s’excuser !* Bellamy ne s’excuse jamais. Jamais s’il pense être dans son droit, jamais s’il pense que la personne en face n’aurait pas dû s’offenser. Il est donc sincèrement désolé de nous avoir insultées. Octavia avait eu raison d’organiser cette discussion, c’était pile ce qu’il nous fallait.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, je me lève et m’approche de la chaise sur laquelle il est toujours assis à l’envers. Je me penche vers lui et pose ma main sur sa joue. Inconsciemment, je veux lui faire ressentir la chaleur apaisante qu’il m’avait offerte le jour de notre baiser.

— Je suis navrée de t’avoir fait tant de mal depuis toutes ces années Bellamy…

— Ah non ! T’aimer a été une joie !

— Tu viens de me montrer à quel point ça avait été une souffrance.

— C’était à la fois une joie et une souffrance. Mais ne t’excuses jamais de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de moi. C’est la vie, on n’y peut rien. C’est moi, j’aurais dû tout t’avouer depuis le début, peut-être qu’O et toi m’auraient aidé à tourner la page…

Une idée farfelue me traverse la tête, je ne sais pas si c’est la bonne chose à faire, mais je pense que cela peut l’aider. Après tout, moi aussi je le connais depuis dix ans. Tout en gardant ma main sur sa joue, je me penche doucement vers sa bouche. J’y appose mes lèvres en exerçant une légère pression tendre. Je me décolle aussitôt pour que l’instant ne soit pas trop long. Je lâche sa joue, me redresse et retourne m’asseoir sur son lit. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, je peux voir qu’il a les yeux humides.

— Au revoir Clarke.

— Bienvenu Bellamy.

Nous nous mettons tous les deux à sourire bêtement. Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu mon meilleur ami.

Nous sortons de la chambre pour nous rendre dans celle de sa sœur. Lorsqu’elle nous voit tous les deux elle comprend bien que tout est réglé et elle nous saute au cou pour nous couvrir de bisous. Les deux exigent que je passe la soirée et la nuit chez eux. J’accepte juste avant de recevoir un message de Lexa. *Mince, elle n’a pas l’air bien, j’aurais aimé venir la voir ce soir…* Mais mes amis sont si heureux de ma présence que je suis forcée de dire à Lexa que je suis occupée ce soir. Et d’un coup je me sens un peu bête, Lexa avait sûrement eu une journée très éprouvante auprès de son père et moi je venais d’embrasser mon meilleur ami…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien sûr, on pouvait s’en douter, Bellamy fou toujours la merde dans les ff Clexa… Est-ce que Lexa va apprendre que Clarke l’a embrassé ? Et est-ce qu’elle va bien le prendre ? Eh bien nous verrons cela… Si je ne poste pas d’ici là, je vous souhaite à tous une belle année 2021 (est-ce qu’elle peut être pire que 2020 ? J’espère pas en tous cas… Vraiment, quelle année étrange, bien qu’elle m’ait permis, paradoxalement, de faire une belle rencontre… Je m’égare haha !) Courage à vous et bonnes vacances pour celles qui ont cette chance !


End file.
